


To Catch a Swan

by sometimesafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 83,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesafangirl/pseuds/sometimesafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 101 different stories that all go together for an old livejournal fanfic challenge community. (info here:  http://sometimesafangirlwrites.tumblr.com/ficlets) Each chapter tackles a different topic, but as different as they'll be, they'll be in chronological order.  Different perspectives and POVs.</p><p>Spoilers up through 3x11. This is set in Storybrooke, post-Neverland, but there was no Peter/Henry body switch, and as a result, no new curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101 - Past and Future

Emma's hands curled around her mug of hot chocolate as she sat in the booth next to Henry. She absently blew the steam away, only half listening to her son chatter excitedly to his grandparents as they sat across from them.

Occasionally, she caught herself looking at the door. It hadn't opened in half an hour, so she didn't know what she was expecting. Everyone else was already here, talking loudly, eating, and drinking and generally having a good time. And for once, no one seemed to harbor any animosity towards anyone else. Something Emma was incredibly grateful for. Last time they celebrated something here, it was entirely too tense to enjoy much of anything.

"Mom!"

Emma blinked, half-startled by the sudden tug on her arm, and she put the mug down, and looking at Henry. "What...?" She tried to ignore the stares her parents were giving her, but the way they looked only made her realize she had spaced out for a lot longer than it felt.

"Why do you keep looking at the door?"

"I'm not looking at the door." She denied and drank some of her hot chocolate. 

Henry just gave her that look. The same one she would give him whenever he would try to lie about something. "If you say so, Mom." His tone was only slightly condescending. Maybe she influenced him just a little too much in the past year.

Emma expected some long line of questioning, and Mary Margaret's mouth opened as if the inevitable was about to start, but the door opened, the bells jingling just loud enough to cause everyone in the diner to turn.

Maybe it was a bad idea to invite Hook to their New Year's celebration?

"Sorry I'm late, love." Hook strode to their table, and Emma would have done anything to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 

She stood abruptly and grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the booth, and away from the look her parents were giving her. David's eyebrow was arched, but there was some sort of weird smile on his lips, which stayed there even as Mary Margaret turned to him and swatted him on the shoulder. Emma sat down at the counter with her back to her parents, though she could feel her mother's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. "I thought you weren't coming." She hissed as she pulled Hook down onto the seat next to her.

Hook rested his elbow on the counter as he turned slightly on the stool to look at her. The more she frowned, the wider his grin. "Oh? You're the one who invited me, lass. Though it's safe to say that you...neglected to tell anyone else that you had extended the invitation?"

"Oh shut up. I felt bad for you. That's all!"

"And why is that?" He reached out as if he were going to twirl some of her hair with a finger, but he stopped just short, chuckling at the glare she shot him. "Well, it wouldn't be polite to turn down an invitation to such a gathering, even if you invited me out of pity."

Emma prepared to swat his hand away, relieved when he didn't actually touch her. Or she should have been relieved, but she couldn't help the slight pang of disappointment she felt deep in her chest. When she turned to speak to him, to some witty and biting retort, he had already turned back and asked Granny for something to drink. The moment had passed.

"Hook." David's hand clapped on his shoulder and Emma used the distraction to slide away from the counter. For a moment, she debated sitting back at the booth, but Regina had taken her spot next to Henry ,which meant she would have to sit next to her mother. But as she tried to squeeze past, Mary Margaret grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit. So much for avoiding.

"You invited him?" She whispered, her hand still clasped onto Emma's arm. 

"I felt bad for him." Emma yanked her arm away and looked at her mother. "Why is it a big deal?"

"Seriously?" Mary Margaret nodded to Neal, who sat with his father and Belle in another booth. "And you think it's a good idea?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh Emma..." Her mother just shook her head and exchanged half a glance with Regina, who encouraged Henry to come with her to help her pick out a dessert. When they were gone, Emma sank a little in the seat and waited for the rest of it to come. "...What about Neal?" There it was.

She frowned and turned to look at her mother. Ever since Neverland, she had been trying to push the two of them together, and while Emma understood where Mary Margaret was coming from, she didn't understand how the other woman could be so thick-headed about this. "Listen..." She dropped her voice, doing her best to keep the annoyance out of her words. "Neal and I are never going to get back together. This has nothing to do with him, or Gold, or anyone. All of our friends and family are here. Hook is a friend." She paused and glanced to the counter, where David and Hook were laughing about something or other. "See?"

Mary Margaret sighed and smiled at her, that same knowing smile she always seemed to give her. "If you say so." She said, letting go of her daughter's arm and sitting back a bit. 

"I do say so." Emma stood, stalking to the door and grabbing her coat from the rack and tugging it on as she stepped out for some air. She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked up at the sky, her lips chattering slightly as the cold hit her. She hunched her shoulders up a little and watched her breath form small tufts of steam.

"You forgot something." Emma didn't need to turn to see who had followed her. She felt the scarf come around her neck the slight glint of metal as his hook caught the lamplight. "It's too cold out here for this, Swan. Come back inside."

"I'm fine." She muttered, lifting a hand from her pocket to readjust the scarf enough to help warm her cheeks a bit too, though the pirate's concern for her well-being seemed to get them to warm on their own. She kept her back to him, but before she could get her hand back into her pocket, he caught it with his own and pulled her, whirling her to face him.

"You've only been out here a few minutes and you're like ice." He murmured, pulling her hand with his into his own pocket and rubbing it a bit as if it would warm her. 

She stared at him, eyes wide. Completely caught now as she felt his thumb rub slow circles over her knuckles. Her teeth stopped chattering as the heat from her cheeks seemed to flow through the rest of her face, and though she wanted to look away, she couldn't. 

"You know..." He started, leaning a little closer, but he was momentarily distracted by the cheering inside. The clock stuck twelve. 

Emma took this as an opportunity to pull her hand out of his pocket and shove it back into her own. She leaned in just close enough that he was startled by her proximity when he turned to face her again. Her lips so close to his, but she didn't let them connect. As he leaned in to try, she smiled a bit and whispered, "Happy New Year, Killian," before she stepped around him and rejoined the others inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This is my first time writing for them. I'm sure I'll get better at it. :O No betas or anything. I just kind of churned this out.


	2. A Little Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 81 - Snow

"You kissed him last night, didn't you?" Mary Margaret watched Emma from across the table, her hands holding her mug of hot chocolate just in front of her mouth as she regarded her daughter. 

"What? No!" Emma hissed a little louder than she intended, and her head snapped towards the seat by the window, where Henry had pulled David to look at the snow, rattling off plans to build the most epic of snow forts. 

"Hmmm...?" It was obvious that her mother didn't believe her. Not with that skeptical look. "You were awfully flushed when you came back in," she continued, taking a sip of her drink, presumably to hide the smirk that rested on her lips. "And he didn't come back in at all."

"It was cold out. Of course I would be flushed." Emma muttered. "I did not kiss Hook."

"Hey Mom." Henry called from the window, and Emma jumped just slightly. "Grandpa's going to bring me to the house okay?"

"I'll go too, then." Mary Margaret stood and brought her dishes to the sink. "If I don't, then David will definitely overstay his welcome."

"But we have great plans for a snow castle!"

"Snow fort, Grandpa." 

"Yeah that." David grinned a little, looking just as excited as Henry did. 

Emma shook her head and watched as the three of them bundled up and prepared to face the cold. She stood to hug Henry when he rushed over, patting him on the head a bit before tugging his hat on. "Make sure you stay warm. And don't make Regina worry if you play in the snow too long. I'll be at the station if you need me, so don't hesitate to call, got it, kid?"

"Yeah yeah." Henry grinned up at her before rushing out with David and Mary Margaret in tow.

They were gone for a few minutes before Emma cleaned up her dishes and gathered her things. She pulled on her jacket and scarf, slowly pulling it a little closer to her mouth than she normally did, but catching herself in the action before shaking it off, tugging her hat on, and leaving for work.

"Swan."

She barely made it to the door of the station when that familiar voice stopped her. She turned a little, glancing at Hook out of the corner of her eye as she rested her hand on the doorknob. "Seriously, Hook? Are you following me now?"

"Yes. Wait, no." Hook shook his head and stepped closer, shaking some of the snow out of his hair. "But I knew you would come here, so I came here and waited."

Emma arched her brow at the condition of his hair, the color to his cheeks. "Jesus, how long were you standing out here?" She pulled him inside and, without thinking, tugged him down enough to brush more of the snow out of his hair.

He chuckled slightly when she realized what she was doing and jumped back a step. "Not long, lass. You don't need to worry. Besides, you could always nurse me back to health if I caught a cold." He teased.

"Or you could wear more appropriate clothes for the weather." She muttered as she hung her coat up with her hat and scarf. 

"I have an image to uphold, you know."

"And leather isn't exactly weather-friendly, is it?" She walked to the coffee maker and got it going, keeping her back to him. "So why are you stalking me, Hook?"

"That's such a harsh word." He quipped and sat on one of the chairs. His eyes lingered on her a bit too long, but he was able to look away when she turned around. 

"And yet you haven't answered me." Annoyance laced Emma's voice as she finished preparing the coffee and handed him a mug.

He took it with a slight nod, simply holding it to warm his fingers up a bit. "Quite frankly, you're the only one I can talk to about this." He started, blowing away some of the steam, though if he noticed the way Emma looked at his lips at the action, he made no indication of it. "I need a place to stay."

"I thought you were using a room at Granny's?" Emma frowned a little. "Why?"

"Oh, I am right now, love." He put the mug down on the desk and leaned forward, his arms resting over his thighs. "But after...ah...your little display last night," He grinned at her, "My neighbor isn't exactly the most pleasant of men." 

She groaned a little. "Nothing happened! You know that!"

"Of course, but no one else seems to know that, least of all Bae—Neal. And he's been a bloody pain since I returned last night. So I need your help."

"And your ship?"

"Out of the question. This season is too extreme. Your mother's grumpy friend helped me prepare her for this cold weather, but she isn't exactly habitable. If this were another time, or another land, where it's much warmer, then I wouldn't need to ask." 

Emma sighed and sat in a chair across from him. She supposed it was her fault, so the least she could do is help him. "I'll make some phone calls. Perhaps you can stay with Leroy, since you're such good friends."

"No."

She arched a brow. "I could call Jefferson, he does have a rather large house."

"That maddening hatter from Wonderland? No thank you."

She huffed a bit and sat back in the chair. "Then what do you propose, since you seem to have it all figured out?" She regretted asking the question as soon as it left her lips.

"Well, it is your fault, love."

"Oh no. Absolutely not." Emma stood abruptly and walked to the window, resting her hand on the glass and watching the snow fall, much heavier now than it had been this morning. "You can stay here. There are beds, and no one will bother you at night." She watched Hook's reaction in the window's reflection, but he didn't seem to do much other than keep his gaze steady on her, so she looked back out at the snow. 

" I would be alone." 

"And that's a problem, how?" When she turned to look back at him, she jumped. When had he moved so close? His hook was resting on the wall next to the window, and he was leaned in almost as closely as he had been when she wished him a happy new year the night before. She lifted a hand to push him back, but he only rested his on top of hers.

"Emma..." He whispered and leaned in a little more. "Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kind of writing these. Please forgive any typos. :)


	3. A Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 65 - Cooking Disaster

"We're not going to make it home tonight. The snow suddenly got to be too much. Henry insisted we spend the night at Regina's. Make sure you stay safe and stay warm."

Emma gripped the handle of the frying pan as she watched the vegetables sizzle. Of course her family wouldn't be home tonight, when she, in a moment of weakness, agreed to let Hook stay after some supposed altercation with Neal. Of course the two of them would be at odds, they had been ever since Neverland. But there was almost like some unspoken truce had formed between them in the weeks following their return, and she had been thankful for that.

Of course she would have accidentally blown that out of the water. Teasing Hook the night before hadn't gone unnoticed, and now she was forced to take responsibility by allowing the pirate to sleep on Mary Margaret's couch. Wonderful. She couldn't wait for that lecture when her parents returned when the snow let up tomorrow.

She knew that this meant she had chosen between the two of them. After all, she didn't force Hook to return to his room at Granny's, and she didn't call Neal and offer to let him stay with the family instead. She had agreed to Hook's request, and now he was sitting by the window, watching the snow the way Henry and David had done this morning. 

Or at least that's where she thought he was, until he once again sidled up next to her, causing her to jump for the second time in as many hours.

"I may not be well-versed with the way you prepare your meals, love, but I am certain that greens shouldn't be on fire like that."

Emma looked down at the pan and dropped it on the stove, letting out a rather unladylike curse that caused the pirate to smirk. She grabbed the lid and covered the burning broccoli until the fire went out. How had she managed that? She had it on a low simmer, so unless she was subconsciously angry at the little stalks, there was no reason for it to spontaneously combust.

Hook took her hand and began inspecting it for burns. "Really, you should be more careful."

"Oh shut up." She yanked her hand back, thankful that she had only burned the vegetables and not her flesh. At least the chicken was still in the oven. She pulled on the mitts to pull that out when she let out another curse. It was all shriveled and black as night. "Is this stupid thing possessed?" She muttered as she lightly kicked the bottom of the stove, tossing the burned food into the garbage and left the pans to cool on the stovetop.

"Not to agitate you further, but perhaps cooking is not one of your many gifts?" He stepped back just in time to dodge the swat of her hand that came his way, his arms raised defensively as he chuckled.

"This is your fault anyway!"

"Oh is it now? How is that?"

"It just is." She frowned at him and pushed him out from behind the counter. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't have burned the food."

"Have I thrown you off your game, Swan?" That infuriating, knowing smirk came to his lips as he sat down at the table and watched her rummage through cabinets and mutter under her breath. "Really, you would think this is your first time alone with me."

"Aren't you laying it on a little thick today, Hook?" She grumbled as she pulled a pair of bowls out of the cabinet and two spoons out of the drawer. She tucked a box of cereal under her arm and placed each on the table before going to get the milk from the refrigerator.

"Perhaps, but now you're mocking me, love." He arched a brow at the red box of cereal, the bold white 'Cap'n Crunch' seeming to laugh at him. "I mean, he looks like a horrible sailor." 

"Oh shut up." Emma poured him some of the cereal and shoved the bowl and spoon at him. "Just eat it and be grateful that I'm even feeding you at all." She angrily ate her first spoonful, grumbling a bit more than was necessary. She couldn't help but watch him as he hesitantly put the first spoonful to his mouth, her eyes lingering on his lips much longer than was necessary. When he didn't seem to totally hate it, she relaxed a little and continued to eat a little.

"I won't burn breakfast." She said offhandedly, purposely looking away when his eyes fixed on her, that smirk of his forming once again.

Yeah, she definitely made her choice, but she was going to be damned if she admitted it.


	4. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94 - Disturbance

Watching Emma pace back and forth, working out what she was going to say to her family when they returned was quite adorable. The way her forehead wrinkled, the way she muttered little ideas to herself before changing her mind, the way she occasionally bit her lower lip, or how she momentarily forgot which direction she was moving, all of it was quite charming. I would have told her, too, but it would distract her from the task at hand, and I was likely to gain some form of injury for it.

So I watched her. I watched the way her hair, still damp from her shower, both bounced around her shoulders and clung to her neck. I watched how her lip reddened when she bit it too hard. It would have been my pleasure to 'kiss it better' as others here seem to say when one is injured, but again, self-preservation is important. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) she noticed I was staring at her and she stopped, returning my gaze. 

"Can you not do that right now?" She asked, her brow still furrowed. 

"Do what, love?" I raised my eyebrows in an attempt to look innocent, but the incredulous look she shot me was more than enough for me to drop the act. 

"They're going to be here any minute! Can you not look at me as though you want to do something that will get us both kicked out of here?"

I chuckled a little and stood, taking one step towards, her, and another when she took a step back. "Really now, Swan. What could I possibly do to accomplish that?" I grinned and reached up to twist a bit of her hair between my fingers. She tried to back away more, but in the course of her pacing, she ended up right next to one of those wooden beams, which she was now firmly backed against as I took one last step forward. 

I was so close, a breath's distance away from what she denied me two nights ago, but with a burst of strength, she braced her hands squarely on my chest and shoved me back. I stumbled a bit and managed to catch my balance. Just as I was about to ask her what in the bloody hell that was for, she stepped around me. 

"Welcome back!" She said, a bit too cheerfully as the door fully opened and David stepped through the doorway. 

"'morning, Mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person always messes me up. :O


	5. Plus One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 - Happy Accident

"What the hell?" David looked between Hook and Emma with a confused, yet slightly annoyed expression. "What's going on here?"

"What is it, David?" Mary Margaret stepped in shortly after him, paper bag in her arms as she seemed intent to study its contents, so she didn't see their guest until she almost walked into her husband's back and looked up to see why he stopped. "Hook....? What?" She looked at her daughter, arching her brow at her flushed cheeks. "Emma? What is he doing here?"

Emma recovered quickly enough for the pink to fade, and she shook her head once as she moved behind the counter. "I invited him here."

"Well, I would hope that he was invited, and he didn't just break in." David muttered, "but that's not the important part, is it?"

Hook had stepped back and leaning against the post Emma had just been against moments earlier. "There were, ah, complications with my rooming arrangement at Granny's, so I asked Swan for some help."

Mary Margaret slowly walked around the counter as well, putting the bag down and carefully pulling the contents out, watching Emma out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, is that so? Something happened?" She tried to sound genuine. After all, Hook did save David's life back in Neverland, but she still couldn't shake her distrust of the pirate.

"And a bed at the station wasn't good enough?" David frowned as he took off his jacket and hung it up by the door. 

"I thought about it." Emma lied, ignoring her mother's inquisitive look. "But really, it's too cold and snowy for that, isn't it? I would have to keep the heat up, and unless someone needs to spend the night there, I'd rather not run up the electric."

David looked at her for a moment before he nodded slowly. "All right." He also relaxed when he noticed the pillows and blankets folded neatly on the chair by the window. "But this can't be permanent, we don't have the room, and Henry will be back tomorrow. Hook can't sleep on the chair forever."

The pirate chuckled and was about to retort when Emma's glare cut him off and he went quiet again. 

Mary Margaret finished putting the groceries away, watching the three of them for another moment before she sighed softly. "You know..." She smiled just slightly when the three of them turned to look at her. "I have been saying that we need a bigger place.

Hook laughed softly, and Emma's eyes widened to the point where they could have fallen out of her head. But it was David who spoke next, a frown gracing his lips. "You can't be serious!" He walked over and took her hands. "You want to find a bigger place because Emma brought home the neighborhood stray?"

"Hey!" Emma started towards them, but stopped when Hook grabbed her hand, though the grimace on his face showed that he wasn't exactly thrilled with David's words. 

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head and looked up at David, smiling a little. "You know I've wanted to get a house for a while," she said softly, "and I know you're not really happy about the idea..."

"That's not true, I just—" David blinked when her hand covered his mouth.

"But I've been thinking about it a lot more recently." She continued, dropping her hand and resting it over her stomach, looking at him. When his eyes followed her hand, they widened. "Besides, Emma's an adult. She would be much more comfortable if here if she didn't have her parents breathing down her neck, hm?"

Emma almost missed the small gesture her mother made, but when it silenced David so completely, she realized just what she meant. "You're..."

"So while I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of you staying here," Mary Margaret turned to Hook, her eyes dropping momentarily to his hand, which was still holding onto Emma's, though neither of them seemed to notice. "I'm not going to tell you to leave." She stepped out from behind the counter and rested her hands on her hips. "Besides, I would rather have you here where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything to hurt my daughter."

"Mary Margaret, I can take care of myself." Emma sighed.

"I am aware of that, yes, but you're still my daughter, and it will take a little while to find a house, so it will give me enough time to put my mind at ease."

Hook bowed a bit, his hook over his chest, and he looked up at her with a rather charming grin. Of course it didn't work the way it would have worked on other women, but it was habit. "Thank you." He said smoothly. 

Emma rolled her eyes and yanked her hand back as if just realizing that she had been holding Hook's this entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned...


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 85 – Trying something new

"So Captain Hook is living with us now?" Henry stared at his mother across the table, his eyes a little wider than he had intended. "Really?"

"Henry, I know it's sudden." Emma started.

Henry laughed a little and cut her off. "Sudden? He's a vil-" He shook his head a little, remembering just how much his knowledge of the Neverland story had been altered after their encounters with Peter Pan. He drank a little of his hot chocolate to clear that thought. Regina had changed, too, and Henry knew he would be mad if anyone called her a villain again, so he shouldn't say the same thing about the man who helped them get him back. "Where's he going to sleep?"

"Well, he's been sleeping on the chair, I think. I'm going to pick up an air mattress for him once I drop you off at the bus stop though."

Henry nodded and finished his drink. "Okay. Does Dad know?" He blinked when she winced and turned her head to the side. "You should tell him."

Emma's shoulders slumped just slightly. She knew she should tell Neal about her new living arrangement, if only because of their son. It was a conversation she dreaded having. She knew there would be a lot of anger and pain in that conversation, but it was necessary. "I know. I will."

"I won't say anything. The sooner the better, though. He's going to be really mad if he finds out from someone else."

"How did you get to be so smart?" Emma reached over the table and ruffled his hair, smiling a little. "You know way too much about relationships. Do you have a girlfriend you're not telling me about?"

Henry laughed and swatted at her hand. "What? No. I'll leave the gross mushy stuff to you adults! I'm still a kid!" And as if to emphasize his point, he grabbed his backpack and went to go put on his jacket.

Emma watched him for a moment before she also got up and bundled up, resting her hand on his shoulder as she walked him to the bus stop like she had so many times before. The kid did have a way of cheering her up, though that cheer was short lived when she saw Neal walking towards him.

"Hey kid. Emma." He looked at her a bit longer than she would have liked, but soon his attention was back on Henry again, and she was thankful for it.

They were both silent as they watched Henry get on the bus, though he turned to wave at them, and they both smiled and waved in return. But as soon as the doors shut, Emma turned and started to walk. Neal gently grabbed her arm and she had to stop.

"Hey, Emma, can we talk?"

Here it was: the moment she had been dreading since Hook asked her for a place to stay. "If you can make it quick, Neal. I have to get to the station." She turned a bit to look at him, her eyes moving down to his hand on her arm before she looked back at him.

Neal frowned a bit, but let go. "It's about Hook."

"Of course it is." Emma did her best to hide the annoyance that crossed her face, but she failed. "Well, hurry up, Neal. Spit it out."

"Did he really move in with you? He came back to pick up his things."

She groaned slightly. Of course Hook would say something to antagonize Neal. It was like a game for him, toying with the other man to see how he'd react. "Did he tell you that?"

"No. He didn't say anything. I didn't actually see him. Tink said he came back this morning and gathered a bag, so I just assumed." Neal looked at her, the hurt obvious on his face, but he didn't do anything but shove his hands into his jacket pocket. "Is Henry going to be okay? Are you sure this is what you want?"

This time, Emma didn't bother hiding her surprise as she looked at him. He wasn't yelling at her, or telling her that it was a bad idea. He just looked at her sadly. There was no guilt trip, no ultimatum, no accusation, just sadness. "Henry will be okay." She answered, managing the tiniest of smiles.

"And this is what you want?"

She looked at him for a moment, knowing he wanted her to say no, this wasn't what she really wanted, that she was only being nice. He wanted to hear her say that it was only temporary, that she didn't feel anything for Hook. She looked at Neal, and she felt that pang in her chest that she felt when she revealed her secret to him in Neverland, but she couldn't give him the answers he wanted to hear. She didn't know if this would end up being temporary or permanent. She didn't know if she would develop feelings for Hook. She didn't know if this was what she really wanted.

But she knew she wanted to try, and if opening up was a step in that direction, she would do it. If it was Hook that ended up bringing down her walls, brick by brick, she would allow him to, even though every fiber of her being would scream and resist being vulnerable. She wanted a chance.

"I don't know." She answered after a long silence.

Neal looked at her, clearly confused. "Then why?"

"Because I don't know. I have Henry. I have my parents. I never thought about wanting anything other than that." She said softly and shook her head. "My life has been turned upside down since coming here. It's been one surprise after another. And I can't just ignore it. I can't just duck my head and pretend like nothing affects me. I can't shove my feelings aside and carry on like nothing's happened."

Neal nodded once, remembering what she said to him in Neverland.

"So I need to try. I need to do something different. I need to face things. This time, I'm not returning to a cell, or an empty apartment, or a rest stop." She sighed and lifted her hand to her forehead, rubbing it a bit. "I didn't want to talk about this."

"Sorry." He said simply, and she knew he meant it. "Listen, Emma..." He sighed and looked down. "I know in Neverland I said I wouldn't stop fighting for you." When she started to say something in protest, he shook his head a bit and lifted his head. "But I'm going to stop."

Her eyes widened in surprise again. "Neal..."

"Not because I want to." He added quickly. "But because it's best for you. I should have listened to you when you said Henry was your priority, but I pushed you instead. Sorry." He absently kicked at the snow a bit and a strained smile came to his face. "So I'm going to make Henry my priority. I've missed a lot, too. I shouldn't let my feelings make me miss any more."

Emma nodded once. She understood, though she never thought Neal would be so...nice...about it? "Thank you."

"For the record, though, I don't like it." He said.

"I know."

"Take care, Emma. I'll see you when I bring Henry home after dinner."

She nodded and watched Neal turn and walk away. The pang in her chest dulled a bit and when he was out of sight, she turned, walking back to the apartment, rather than to the station.

When she opened the door, Hook was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. She slowly took off her jacket, but she didn't take her eyes off him.

He looked up at her, one brow arching. "Shouldn't you be at work, love?" But he frowned a bit when he saw the expression on her face, so he stood and started towards her. "Emma?"

She shook her head, and forgetting to take off her hat and scarf, she walked to him, wordlessly curling his arms around his waist and resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining..." He wrapped his arms around her, his hand coming to her hair and stroking it a bit. "But what brought this on?"

"Just something new." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how OOC this ends up being, especially Neal. This one got away from me again, too. So much for writing short ficlets.


	7. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42 – New clothes

It was sometime after two when Emma finally finished the mountain of paperwork she had on her desk. She purposely tried to lose herself in it to keep from thinking about the morning's events: the incredibly awkward conversation with Neal, the hug she gave Hook, the lecture she received from David when she showed up late. So she focused on the work, trying not to be aware of the look David kept giving her from the other side of the room. 

But now that she was done, she stretched her arms over her head and looked right back at him. "If you stare at me with any more intensity, you'll burn a hole in my head." 

"You never told me why you were late."

"I didn't think I had to." She glanced down at her badge before looking back at him, a wry smirk on her lips. 

"You don't. But you also don't tend to bury your nose in paperwork like that either." David shook his head and stood. "Why don't you go home? I'll hang out here. If something happens, I'll call you."

"What? Why?" Emma looked at him oddly.

"One, something clearly happened this morning, and it bothers you enough to make you want to do, and even finish, all the boring work you hate. Two. If I have to come home and see our new roommate lounging around with his shirt half open, I might be sick." He looked at her. "Go take him shopping, get him some warmer, and more family friendly clothes. Please."

Emma opened her mouth to let out some witty retort, but she thought better of it and just nodded once. "Fine." She said, bundling up and heading out.

Shopping with Hook wasn't exactly a treat, though, and after three hours of wrestling with pants and shirts, sizes, fitting rooms, and requests for help getting undressed, Emma sat on the chair outside the fitting room and groaned.

"Too much for you, lass?" Hook stood in front of her with a bit of a grin. "You know it would go so much faster if you went in there with me and helped me out. It is rather difficult to do all those buttons with one hand."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood. "Did you find anything we can actually buy? Or was this a waste like the last three stores?"

"I found a few things." He grinned more. "Perhaps once we get back you can help me get better at putting them on...and taking them off?"

"Ugh." She grabbed the pile from him and walked to the cashier, just knowing that he was still smirking that stupid handsome smirk. She should have made David do this.

"Thank you, by the way." Hook spoke again once they were in the car. "I'm guessing you were asked to do this for me?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"David insisted."

"Of course he did. I don't think he appreciated the way I was lounging by the window this morning when your mother was leaving for work." He chuckled. "Purely unintentional, I assure you."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care." Emma grumbled and parked the car, getting out to get the bags out of the trunk. 

"No? Sure looks like you do care." He teased and took the bags from her, following her back into the apartment. "Jealous?"

"No. Now go change into something so David doesn't have a conniption."

"As you wish."


	8. Public Displays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 - Street Scene

It's been about a week since Hook moved in with us. Things seem to be okay. He gets along well with David, which I guess is to be expected, since he saved David's life in Neverland. It seems to irk Mary Margaret a little, though, since the two of them usually talk about man things after dinner, and last night they went out to The Rabbit Hole and didn't come back until after one. 

Which is why David's sitting here at the table, his cheek pressed against the surface as he groans about headaches. Hook, wisely, decided to sit on the other side, closer to me, so that I would be in the way of any sharp objects she might decide to throw. So far, she's only throwing sharp, disapproving looks at the both of them.

"I told him not to drink so much" Hook says after a particularly nasty glare. "Honestly, your husband's a horrible listener."

"Shut up." David groans and covers his head with his arms. "You just kept knocking them back."

"No one said you had to keep up with me, Mate." 

"Pride." 

"Well, now you have a hangover, and I don't feel even the slightest bit sorry for you." Mary Margaret says in that slightly haughty 'I'm the princess, you better listen' voice she occasionally gets. "Don't blame Hook just because you want to be the best at everything."

"Is this going to happen every weekend?" I ask, if only to get David to shut up, which he does. "I know Henry sleeps at Regina's or Neal's on the weekend, but that doesn't mean you two should turn into overzealous frat boys."

"I'm afraid the meaning of that insult is lost on me, love." Hook looks at me, one brow arched. 

"There are a lot of things lost on you, Hook." I quip and push myself up from the table. 

He looks a bit hurt at that, and for a moment I start to feel bad for saying it, but his lips twitch, and soon he's grinning at me. "Then perhaps you should help me find what's been lost?" He chuckles.

My eyes widen and I push his shoulder a bit. Really? He's going to flirt that obviously with Mary Margaret standing there? She looks at me, and her eyes are just as wide as mine are. 

"What does Emma need to help you find?" She asks, and I realize she isn't picking up on Hook's meaning. 

I quickly cover his mouth with my hand, keeping him from saying anything worse. "Nothing!" I can feel the heat traveling up my neck. "We're going to go out!" I pull my hand back from his mouth and grab his arm, pulling him up to stand with me. "We'll be back later."

"Okay." She looks confused, as does Hook, but that's fine. 

"What was that all about?" He scrambles out into the hallway after me, trying to pull on his coat and keep up with my pace. 

"That was about you saying things that will make her misunderstand what this is." I stop at the end of the hall and look at him. The heat is definitely still in my cheeks, but that doesn't matter. The faster we get outside, the quicker they'll cool down.

But I should've known he'd notice. Before I can say anything else, his fingers brush over one of my reddened cheeks and he grins again, "Why, I didn't know Swans could turn this red."

"Ugh! Shut up!" I stamp my food a little and push through the doors, hissing a bit when the cool air hits my face. I don't have to look at him to know how he's looking at me now. I shove my hands into my pockets and start walking, quickly. Maybe the cold air will cool him down a little.

"You know..." He starts once he catches up to me. I feel him slide his hand over my arm and elbow, but he doesn't grab it. Instead, he lets his hand drop. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just looking for an excuse for us to be alone."

"Huh?" I stop and he almost bumps into me. "Are you serious?" I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "I didn't want her to stab you with something."

"How protective of you, lass." He grins again, and this time he grabs my arm, his hand sliding down until it ends up in my pocket. His fingers brush over the heel of my palm and that heat comes right back to my face. "So I suppose I should thank you for saving me hm?" 

I feel his breath brush by my ear and I shiver. "Hook..." I whisper. 

"Yes, love?" His voice is a little huskier now, and it almost feels like his lips brush against my skin, but he couldn't be that close, could he?

"You're....causing a scene." I manage to wrench away from him, his hand falling out of my pocket as I start down the street again. The nerve! And where everyone could see, too! At least this time, I can blame the flush of my cheeks on the cold air, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end up with tense shifts when I try to write first person. :o Oh well.


	9. Morning date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 - Coffee

Hook was watching her a little too intently from across the table at Granny's. It was too cold to really trudge around, so he had suggested they go in to warm up, and to give Mary Margaret some time to cool down.

Given that the heat had left her cheeks quickly, and her lips started to tremble from the cold, Emma was more than happy to agree. At least with the table between them, Hook couldn't be so close, and he certainly couldn't try to kiss her ear again. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't. One public display of affection was already too much. They weren't even dating, but since moving in, he had stepped up his game, and the scene ten minutes ago was only proof of that.

Emma couldn't say the way he looked at her wasn't welcome, though. She wouldn't say it, but she kind of liked the way his eyes followed her whenever she passed in his field of vision. It was nice to feel wanted, especially given everything she had dealt with up until now. Sometimes she even caught herself watching him back. He way his lips curved when he smiled, or the way his eyes seemed to brighten a little when he laughed. It was almost too much. 

Right now, she found herself watching the way his hand moved as he slowly swirled his spoon in his coffee. It was relaxing, but almost hypnotic, and she knew his eyes were on her, that he noticed that she was watching, but he didn't say anything, and he didn't stop.

It was only when he pulled the spoon up and shook the stray droplets back into the mug that she lifted her eyes to his face again. He hadn't even looked away as he put the spoon down on the edge of the saucer and took a sip, watching her as if challenging her or inviting her to do or say something that rivaled what happened outside.

She didn't. Instead she found herself watching his lips, her eyes widening when she realized she had looked a little too long. That Hook had noticed, and had smirked because he knew why she was looking there. 

"Problem, love?" He spoke softly, barely pulling the mug away from his mouth to do so.

How was she going to cover for it? "Hm. No." She replied coolly, trying to keep her composure. "Just noticing that we should probably pick up some chapstick when we head back...your lips look like they're starting to show the effects of this cold."

"Oh? So you were staring at my lips then?" His grin widened and Emma winced slightly, realizing her attempt to play it off completely backfired. "And why would you be so concerned about the state of my mouth? Is there something you want me to do with it?"

Emma's eyes widened, and she snapped her head to the side when she heard Ruby chuckle. Of course the other woman would just happen to come by the table right at that precise moment to see if either of them needed a refill. 

"Looks like you two lovebirds are doing just fine hm?" She smiled brightly at the two of them, winking a little at Emma before heading to check on other tables.

Emma groaned and sank a little in her seat. "You do know other people can hear you?"

He shrugged a bit and took another long sip of his coffee, his nose wrinkling just slightly before he put the mug down and leaned a little bit closer, lowering his voice. "Don't worry, lass. I'll save the best words for your ears, and your ears alone." He smirked when her cheeks flared up again.

She lifted her hands to her cheeks and patted them a bit as if to give another reason for their redness. She hadn't behaved like this since...well, since she was much younger and much more naive. How could she let this man fluster her to the point of feeling like a stupid teenager on some sort of puppy-love high? She knew better than this.

But she also knew that she had actively chosen Hook over Neal. She knew that the kiss they shared in Neverland was much more passionate and intense than anything she had felt in years, or maybe even ever. Hook stirred up feelings that she didn't even think she was capable of anymore. And she was trying not to act on them, not yet. It was too soon. She may have told Neal that she needed to face this, but she was going to face this at her own pace.

And Hook was more than willing to let her. 

That only made it more difficult to keep it under control.


	10. Which Flavor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Lip Balm

Emma said he needed chapstick, whatever that was, so she dragged him to the convenience store. Hook watched as she looked over the small packages, each one containing a tube. He stood there, slightly awkward, his hand shoved into his coat pocket while his hook rested through one of the belt loops of his jeans. He still wasn't totally comfortable in this, but at least Emma hadn't made him wear one of those wooly jackets the others had. If he had to wear these sorts of things, at least he could keep his leather coat, right?

"Do you want a flavored one?" She was looking at him, her head tilted just slightly. "They have cherry, strawberry, and vanilla..." She glanced back at the packages and shook her head. "Though perhaps something medicated would be better."

He looked at her, his eyes moving to look at the packages as well. "Which do you prefer, love?"

"That doesn't matter. It's for you, not me." Emma blinked.

"Precisely my point." He stepped a little closer, knowing full well she couldn't step back or she'd knock into the display. "It's for my lips, yes? So which would you prefer?" He chuckled a little when her eyes widened, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket, reaching around her to pluck one of the packages off the display. "This is fine." He murmured.

Emma grabbed from his hand and walked quickly to the counter, muttering lowly to herself as she paid.

He took his time walking behind her. He enjoyed flustering her and watching how she handled it, or didn't know how to handle it. When he stepped next to her at the counter, she shoved the bag at him and stormed out of the store. He chuckled and followed.


	11. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41 - Solitude

Emma once again had been purposely avoiding Hook as much as possible. His behavior on Saturday was just a bit too much for her right now. Well, no. That wasn't entirely true. The looks Mary Margaret gave her when they returned home from the store were too much for her. Her mother really wasn't good at hiding her displeasure, or her surprise, so when she looked at them with both when they returned, Emma knew that she would be watching the two of them closely.

And she did. All day Sunday. Emma was more than happy to leave for a bit to go pick up Henry from Regina's if only to be relieved of her mother's intense stare. It didn't help that when she returned, David seemed to be watching her the same way.

So she avoided Hook as much as possible. Monday he seemed down about it, but they had exchanged a quick look while David helped Mary Margaret with the dishes. He seemed to understand, based on his solemn nod. Tuesday he was a bit better about it, but he also seemed to be distracting himself with some book or other. She didn't pay attention. 

Wednesday, Henry started to bother her about it, telling her that she was acting weird, but he seemed to accept her excuse that it was simply because their apartment was so crowded. Thursday, Neal shot her a look when he dropped Henry off after their weekly father-son dinner. She ignored that as best she could, but Hook certainly had noticed it.

Friday, after dropping Henry off at Regina's office, Emma slowly made her way home, trying to find any excuse not to be stuck with two over-concerned parents and the man she was avoiding. She knew that with Henry gone for the weekend, Mary Margaret wouldn't hold back now that she had been watching her for a week.

She opened the door, dreading the inevitable confrontation, but blinked when she had to turn the lights on. Normally someone was home by the time she got back, so this was completely unexpected. She took her jacket off and looked around. She checked her phone to see if she missed any calls, but there was nothing. 

It was too quiet, and Emma actually wished that her parents were there to make it incredibly awkward for her. Instead, she was alone, and it was unsettling.

She made herself something to eat and sat at the table. She stared at her food as she poked it a little. She only managed two bites before she sighed and put her fork down. She rested her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand as she just sat there, unsure what to do. It was the first time she had really been alone in a long time. Before the curse broke, Mary Margaret was almost always here, and if she wasn't, she told Emma ahead of time. After the curse, she had her family to keep her company.

Realistically, she knew it was perfectly acceptable for the others to find something to do on a Friday night. Not everyone preferred a night in after a long week. People usually went out to dinner, or went on dates, or did something fun on a Friday, right?

So why was she so disappointed? Why did she feel a slight tightness in her chest? Why was it so quiet?

She closed her eyes and sighed, but they snapped open when she felt a light shake of her shoulder. She jumped a bit and almost fell back out of the chair. "Jesus!"

"My apologies, lass. You were sleeping quite soundly, but I didn't think it was best to let you fall face first into your food." Hook was standing next to her, his hand still on her shoulder. "Are you unwell?"

Emma squinted a little at him and shook her head. "I wasn't sleeping." 

"Oh, I assure you, you were quite soundly asleep. I called your name several times before I shook you."

Her eyes widened when she saw the clock. It was almost nine. She had been sitting there like that for at least an hour. She looked at Hook, and he looked right back at her, the concern still evident on his face. 

"I'm fine. Really. I guess I was just tired." Emma stood and gathered her plate. She glanced at him as she stepped away, his hand falling off her shoulder. "...Where were you?" She asked, trying to keep herself from looking at him as she cleaned up.

Hook shook his head. "I was down by the docks all day."

She looked at him, this time not avoiding his gaze. "Did you eat?" When he nodded, she nodded as well. "All right." She dried her hands on the towel and stepped out from behind the counter. "I'm going to go to bed, since I clearly need the sleep."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Why did he keep asking her? Did she have a sign over her head that said otherwise?

"Yes."

"Then why do you look as though you are incredibly relieved to see me? I thought you wanted me to keep my distance while your mother was watching you so intently?" He took a step towards her. 

Emma's eyes widened. She knew he understood. He always seemed to understand her. She just didn't think he understood so well. And when she had seen him, she had been relieved: the tightness in her chest disappeared. 

He took another step towards her when she didn't answer.

So Emma relaxed and smiled just slightly at him. "I am all right now. I promise."


	12. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 53 – Window seat

Hook sat on the bench by the window, watching Emma over the top of his book as she bustled around the apartment. Last night, her parents came home moments after her assurance she was all right, so they never got a chance to finish their conversation, so he knew Emma was avoiding it by keeping busy. First it was cleaning the bathroom. Now she was going through the cabinets to check all the food. It was exhausting just watching her, but this was Emma. 

This was Emma, who trusted enough to let him stay here with her family, but was still scared to let him past her defenses. This was Emma, who was slowly warming up to him, letting those walls down brick by brick. This was Emma, who last night showed him a vulnerability without intending to, but didn't push him away when he was concerned. This was Emma, who occasionally glanced at him when she didn't think he'd notice, but would look away quickly as if she was terrified that he would catch her in the act.

And he saw every single stolen glance. Each one causing him to smile a little wider, though he hid it in the pages of his book. Pages he hadn't turned in at least half an hour, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"You know, love..." He started, and she jumped when his voice broke the silence. He lowered his book so he could grin at her when she slowly turned to look at him. "It is just us today."

She nodded once and remained in the kitchen.

"I don't bite, well, unless you want me to." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him. "But relax. Come sit." He patted the seat next to him.

Emma hesitated, glancing at the door as if she expected David and Mary Margaret to come home from house shopping any second. 

"They left an hour ago." He put the book down on the coffee table and watched her with an arched brow. "From what I understand, looking for a home takes quite some time, yes?"

She nodded once and moved to sit next to him on the bench, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before leaning back, resting her head against the window, and sighing. "When we were in Neverland, I was so concerned about saving Henry, that I never thought about what would happen after." She lifted a hand to her forehead and rubbed it a bit. "And then we were back. Weeks passed. Holidays happened. It was normal."

Hook nodded, listening. He was very careful not to move too much and disturb her. Emma lowered her hand to rest on her stomach and turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her. The grin was gone from his lips, but his expression was that same concerned expression he showed her the night before. 

"I don't know how to deal with normal," she continued, still looking at him, as though she was searching his face. 

Hook nodded again and reached out to rest his hand on her forearm, trying to comfort her without making her close up again. "Normal isn't something I'm used to either, lass." 

"I've never had a family, and now mine is bursting at the seams. I have friends. I have people who care about me. Regina and I aren't at each other's throats..." She glanced down at his hand before looking back up at his face. "You're here..."

He nodded again. "I will be here as long as you'll have me," He said, his voice soft. "I meant what I said to you in the caves, and after." 

"I know."

"And I am a patient man." He slid his hand down her arm and let his fingers brush over her wrist, then her palm before folding his hand around hers. 

"I know that, too."

Emma moved her hand a little, so Hook loosened his in case she wanted to pull away, but instead she threaded her fingers with his and looked back up at him. He smiled a little at that. "You heal me, love." He said softly, still smiling at her. "And at first, I just wanted to get under your skin. On the beanstalk." 

"You were relentless." She smiled just slightly again.

"And it worked better than I anticipated. I understood you better than I've understood anyone else in a long time. We were the same. We are the same, I think." He nodded slowly. "So, I was angry when you left me up there. And I said some horrible things to you when I was still with Cora." The smile left his lips, and he grimaced a little.

Emma shook her head. "It's okay. Cora was Cora. Of course you had to worry about yourself." She shifted a little and sat up again, so she wasn't leaning back against the window. 

"And I did some really horrible things. I was in this dark place. Revenge was all I could think about. Revenge, and you." He shook his head. "Slowly I started thinking about you more than revenge. When I followed you to New York and I..." He trailed off and grimaced again. "It was not what I thought. I was disappointed. I was angry. Three hundred years, and I barely felt anything."

Emma nodded and leaned a little closer to him, watching him with sympathetic eyes.

"And I left. I would have stayed away. The me from before would have left you all desperate to find a solution, but I thought of you." He turned more and looked at her, his face serious, his jaw set. "I thought of you. I thought you might cry because the lad was gone. I remembered the nights Milah cried, regretting leaving her son. I wouldn't let that happen again."

"I know..."

"Yes yes, you know, but you don't know." He shook his head. "When I said I wanted to be a part of something good, it was because I wanted you to look at me. I wanted you to see me. I wanted to be someone who could look you in the eye with the confidence of someone who deserved to have you look back."

Emma watched his face for a moment, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to think better of it, and she closed it again.

"And so I looked at you." He kept his gaze steady, though his eyes widened. "And I fell."

Emma's cheeks pinked just slightly.

"And I tried to hide it. And I think the way you're feeling about everything right now is the way I felt about it when I told you I fancied you." He shook his head. "I never thought we'd get here, though I hoped. I never thought I could convince you that I was worth something, but I hoped. And now..." 

Emma shook her head a little and leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder, hands still intertwined. "You hope. And you'll wait. And you'll give me the time I need. I know." She whispered and closed her eyes. "And we'll both be able to handle this normality because we'll be doing it together."

He nodded. "As long as it takes."


	13. Sleeping Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99 - Change of Pace

Emma winced a little at the pain in her neck. She opened her eyes and blinked a little, feeling something hard against her side, her head nestled somewhere. Her arm was a bit numb, but her hand was clutching something. When the sleep started to clear, she realized there was a blanket around her shoulders, tucked under her chin, as well as over the one sleeping next to her.

Her eyes widened when she realized she had leaned against Hook's side, holding his hand, after a particularly heavy conversation. She had put her head down on his shoulder, and she had fallen asleep. He apparently had as well, since his head was tilted against hers, and his breathing was steady.

So where did this blanket come from? How long had she been asleep?" She slowly tried to shift to pull her head off Hook's shoulder, but the pirate stirred and groaned a little.

"Have a nice nap?" David was sitting in the chair across from the window seat, smirking a bit as he held a mug in his hands. 

Emma bolted upright as soon as Hook lazily moved enough for her to do so without whacking him in the head. The blanket fell from her shoulders and pooled at her waist. Some of it remained up on Hook's other shoulder, so it just hung awkwardly over his chest. When David chuckled at her response, she quickly let go of Hook's hand and jumped up. "What? When did you get home?"

"Hm... Your mother and I returned about..." He glanced over at the clock. "An hour ago. You two were completely out." He grinned at her. 

Emma felt her cheeks get hot, and she quickly stepped away from the seat. "Why didn't you wake me?"

David shrugged and glanced at Hook, who just seemed to realize what happened, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You two clearly needed the sleep, so I tucked you in like good little children." 

Emma groaned a little and rubbed her cheeks. "And Mary Margaret?" She glanced around the room to see where her mother had gone.

"Hm?" Mary Margaret was cutting vegetables at the counter. She glanced up at Emma without really lifting her head. She smiled, a little, but Emma was certain that it was one of those strained smiles her mother had gotten so good at whenever she was displeased with something. "We're having stir-fry for dinner." She said before looking back down at the cutting board.

"How long were we asleep?" Hook sat up a bit straighter and stretched before he clumsily began to fold the blanket. 

"I don't know. When did you fall asleep?" David put his drink down and moved to help him fold the blanket. He arched a brow a bit, and Hook looked a little sheepish. 

Emma hesitated before she walked to the kitchen to help get ready for dinner. "Did...you find anything?" She glanced back at the men, but she relaxed when it looked like David wasn't mad about what just transpired. 

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head and put the knife down. "Emma." She turned to face her, her eyes watching her daughter's face carefully. 

Emma looked back at her. The blush completely faded from her cheeks now. She tensed up just a little, really not sure she wanted to find out what her mother was going to say next.

"Are you okay?" 

All right. That was not what she was expecting, but she nodded a little. "Why?"

Her mother shook her head a little and reached out to take one of Emma's hands in her own. "You looked very unsettled when we came home last night. And it's not like you to sleep during the day like that, either." She glanced over Emma's shoulder at the men as they sat and talked about something that had them both laughing. "Did something happen?" She whispered when she turned her attention back to her daughter.

Emma blinked, but shook her head and gave Mary Margaret's hand a gentle squeeze. "If you're worried if he did something, he didn't." She said softly. 

Mary Margaret nodded and resumed dinner preparations. "You know, Emma...I've been trying to see the same things you see..." She shook her head a little and smiled slightly. "I know I haven't been fair to you. I know I've been pushing you in a direction you don't want to go." She moved in front of the stove and kept her voice low. "But what you said to me on New Year's Eve really struck me, and I've been thinking about it."

Emma blinked and leaned back against the counter. "When?"

"When I asked you about Neal."

"Oh. What about it?"

"I realized that I forgot the most important thing in all of this." Mary Margaret glanced over her shoulder. "You." She turned back to the stove and continued before Emma could get a word in. "I was so concerned about giving you a family that I forgot that you're an adult. I mean, not really forgot, but from a motherly standpoint. I know it's been hard for you since we got back. I know...that knowing I wanted a baby was probably painful for you to hear..."

"It's not that..."

"It's not because I don't want you." She said quickly, cutting Emma off. "And pushing you to Neal was because I was blinded by the fact that he's Henry's father. When I noticed you were getting closer to Hook, knowing that you kissed him in Neverland, I was just trying to prevent Henry from having a relationship with a step parent like the one I had with Regina..."

Emma nodded once, though she knew her mother couldn't see it. "I was never mad at you for pushing me to Neal. I may have been frustrated that night, but that's not your fault, and Hook isn't Regina..."

"I know." Mary Margaret finished cooking and started preparing the plates, smiling at Emma when she came to help her. "I just wanted to apologize for that. My experiences and yours are different. Like I said, I've been thinking about it."

"It's okay. There's nothing to forgive." Emma took the plates to the table. The men took that as their cue to come over to join them. So she sat, Mary Margaret to one side, Hook to the other, and she relaxed, eating with relative peace.

"We're going to be looking at houses tomorrow, too." David mentioned, looking at Emma. "We can pick Henry up from Regina's if you want."

"We'll be leaving early." Mary Margaret said quietly. "So Hook, maybe you should sleep in Emma's room tonight."

"WHAT?" The three of them asked in unison, all staring at her.

She simply shrugged. "I don't want to wake you when we leave in the morning, though apparently you sleep like the dead. David kept poking you when we first got home before he tucked the blanket around you."

"Snow!" David groaned and sank in his chair.

"There should be enough room on the floor for the air mattress, right?" She looked at Emma innocently. "Like I said, I've been thinking about things. So you should stop worrying about what I'm going to think and just do what makes you comfortable."

"But that doesn't make me comfortable." David shook his head. 

"Then you sleep with him, David. This is about Emma, not you." 

Emma opened her mouth several times during the exchange, but no sound came out. Hook reacted in a similar manner, but he recovered quickly. He nodded a little and grinned. "Shall we sleep together mate?"

That made Emma recover enough to kick his leg lightly before she turned to her parents. "All right. Thanks."

David sat up again and looked at her, his eyes wide. "Emma, you can't be serious?"

"It is really annoying having to get him settled out here every night." Emma nodded. "And it'll be fine. Henry will probably be thrilled with it, since it'll feel like a slumber party." She ate a little and smiled just slightly. 

"Ah, but there's one condition." Mary Margaret said after a moment, turning to look at Hook. "You need to find a job. I know Emma's been paying for everything, but that doesn't sit well with you, does it."

Hook nodded a bit. "True. It's not good form to let the lass pay."

"So you find a job. You start helping Emma pay the bills to make sure the two of you can afford this place when we move out."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I make enough." 

"Yes. I know." Mary Margaret sighed a little. "But eventually you'll want a house, won't you?" She looked right at Emma, smiling innocently. "Somewhere Henry can have his own bedroom, even if..."

"No no no. It's too early to talk about that!" David shook his head quickly and stood up, but Mary Margaret pulled him back down. 

Hook chuckled and lifted his hand. "Relax, mate. You're getting ahead of yourself there." He winced a little when Emma kicked him again, harder this time. "What?"

"I'll take him to find jobs on Monday." Emma said quickly, trying to nip that awkward conversation in the bud. Her mother just smiled and nodded.


	14. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 78 - Sleepless Nights

It is difficult not to read into what the princess said at dinner. Every time I replay it in my head, I come up with the same conclusion. She wishes for me to find employment so I can help support Emma. So I can help her now and in the future. So I can look for homes with her, just as the prince and princess are currently doing. 

So we can spend our lives together and have a family.

I wish I could say I've thought that far ahead, but I can't. I'm thinking about it now, but before dinner, it wasn't even a fragment of a thought in my mind.

A future with Emma. A family.

It's a heavy concept. First, I have to win Emma's heart. I know she's becoming more comfortable with me, as that much is obvious, but I can't say for certain that she feels for me what I feel for her. Pushing her is not an option. It will only push her away. She deserves more. 

Perhaps the princess was issuing a challenge. After all, she seems to be testing me by having me sleep in here, though I don't think I'll be getting any sleep this evening. Not with Emma moving every so often and letting out this soft sigh, as if she thinks I don't know she's awake and thinking just as much as I am.

This absolutely must be a test. A test of my honor and integrity as a gentleman. To make me prove myself in the eyes of her parents. And so I will resist all temptation, for Emma's sake. I will stare up at the ceiling and act as though each one of those little sighs isn't stirring something up inside of me. 

But it would be so easy to give in. It would be bad form, and very uncouth of me, but so very easy. All I would have to do is get up and climb into her bed, push some of her perfect hair back from her face and plant little kisses along her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. To slide my hand over her body and under her clothing and kiss my way—No. I have to stop thinking about it.

This is a test. I will gladly suffer every night if it means that one day soon, I will be able to hear my name flow from her lips as it did that night weeks ago. I suspect this will be easier tomorrow evening, once the lad is back for the week. But tonight will be the hardest night I've had in a long while. 

She shifts again and this time instead of that sigh, she lets out a light groan. 

Yes. It will definitely be a hard night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. This is embarrassing. :) Oh, verbs. (I must have rewritten this five different ways before I settled on this....)


	15. A Slippery Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 - Soap Bubbles

Emma was already making breakfast when Killian came into the main room, dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a sweater. He yawned a little and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat at the table and watched her move about. "Sleep well, love?" He couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

"No. And I know you didn't either, so don't bother trying to convince me otherwise." Emma walked over and placed a mug of coffee in front of him. 

"Why would you say that?" But he gratefully took the mug and sipped at the contents, his eyes never leaving her. 

Emma arched one brow at him as she finished plating the eggs she scrambled. "Really? With the way you were groaning and tossing, you think I didn't notice?" She set one down in front of him and sat on the opposite side of the table, drinking her own coffee a bit before taking a bite of her food. "I'm going to pick Henry up this afternoon." She said, glancing up at him. "Do you want to come?"

He blinked a little. It was the first time she had invited him to her Sunday afternoon bonding time with Henry. "I would be honored." He smiled at her. "Truly."

Emma nodded once. "I think it would be a good idea, so we don't surprise him with the fact that you've moved sleeping locations." Her lips twitched a little and a small smile ghosted over her lips. 

Hook nodded and ate, though he kept watching her, and he kept catching her watching him. Whenever their eyes met, they both seemed to look down, or to the side, slightly awkward after such a sleepless night.

When they finished eating, Emma wordlessly took the plates and mugs and began to wash the dishes She plugged the drain and began to run the water, but just as she went to squeeze the soap into the sponge, she jumped. Hook had sidled over to her and was grabbing the dishtowel to help her. Too much soap came out of the bottle, and as the water ran, the suds filled the sink, quickly overflowing to the floor.

Emma yelped and quickly shut off the water, but in leaning forward, she got soap bubbles all over her shirt. "Great." She sighed and turned towards Hook to grab the towel from him so she could dry off.

"You know, darling..." He started, his eyes widening when he looked at her. "I was not aware that pink was your color."

The heat spread up Emma's neck and to her face as she glanced down and realized her white shirt was now translucent. She quickly covered her chest with the towel and looked up at him, her cheeks the same pastel pink as her bra. "I...what? Don't look!" She pushed at him. 

He yelped a little and slid on the soap on the floor. He grabbed at Emma for balance, since she had pushed him a bit more forcefully than she probably intended, but all that managed to do was pull her with him as he tumbled to the ground.

Emma's eyes widened as she fell with him, landing right on top of him, their legs intertwined, her chest against his. Their faces were incredibly close, but she regained her wits quickly enough to jump up and back, still holding the towel to her chest. "I'm changing first! You dry up the floor!" She managed before she walked quickly to her room to do just that.

Hook laid on the floor for a moment and groaned. He needed to change, too, but following Emma when she was so flustered was not a good idea, so he slowly sat up and grabbed the other dish towel to wipe the soap from the floor.


	16. Too Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44 – Crossed wires

Emma gripped the steering wheel as she sat, parked in front of Regina's house. Her knuckles were white, though she didn't realize she was actually squeezing the wheel that hard. She watched Henry say his goodbyes to Regina, but her eyes kept moving to the Pirate who stood just a few feet behind. Hook had offered to get Henry for her this time, and after the embarrassing mess that was this morning's breakfast, Emma was only happy to comply.

She watched as Henry smiled, as Regina smiled at him before looking up at Hook and saying something. They both laughed. Henry looked up between the two of them, and he laughed too, grinning that wide, cute grin that meant trouble more often than not. So Emma clutched the wheel harder and gritted her teeth a little. What was so funny? What was Hook saying to make Regina smile and laugh like that? Why did Henry seem so happy?

Her eyes widened when she saw the two of them turn and start back towards the car. She tried to relax herself, but she continued to grip the wheel. When the back door opened, and Henry climbed in, she looked at him in the rearview mirror and forced a bit of a smile. "Did you have fun this weekend, kid?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her and settled into the seat before resting his hand on the side of the passenger's seat when Hook sat and settled himself. "So that's really okay, right?"

"What's ok?" Emma turned a little, awkwardly since she still hadn't let go of the wheel, looking at Henry before looking at Hook. "What's going on?"

"A secret between men, darling. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Hook grinned at her, and he looked just as mischievous as Henry looked just moments before.

"Excuse me?" She arched a brow. 

"Relax mom. It's nothing." Henry's grin matched the pirate's.

"Nothing? You two are horrible liars. You can't make me believe it's nothing." She turned forward again and finally let go of the wheel long enough to start the car. Perhaps she put a little too much force into pressing the gas, since the tires squealed a bit as she pulled from the curb and drove away from Regina's house.

Hook turned his head and looked at her, both brows lifting, and he opened his mouth to say something, but the glare she shot him out of the corner of her eye was enough to make him close it and settle back.

Henry, however, didn't catch it, so he kept leaning forward a bit. "So we can do that next weekend, right? The three of us?"

Hook looked over his shoulder at Henry, smirking at bit as the way Emma tensed, but tried to look completely disinterested now, though he could see her discomfort with the way she was gripping the wheel. "Of course, lad." He winked. "Just the three of us. Anyone else might make it a bit too crowded."

Emma drove, grinding her teeth a bit, occasionally glancing back in the mirror at her son, who was still bursting with excitement and mischief. Hook seemed to make it a point to avoid her gaze whenever she looked at him, so she frowned and her annoyance only increased the closer they got to home. Once she had parked and turned off the engine, she dropped her hands to her lap and slowly clenched and unclenched her fingers, trying to recirculate some of the blood she had kept from them as she probably ground new grips into the wheel.

Henry said nothing as he grabbed his things and got out of the car, running inside. Hook also said nothing as he got out and followed the boy, half jogging to catch up. 

So Emma just sat there, alone. She leaned back against the seat and looked out the windshield, not seeing anything. She tried to take calming breaths, but each time she did, she just grew more unsettled by the fact that they were purposely keeping something from her. Something they seemed to share with Regina earlier. Next weekend, which meant they made plans without her. Next weekend, just the three of them or it would get too crowded.

She sighed and leaned forward, folding her arms over the top of the wheel and resting her forehead against them, trying not to think of it. Trying not to think about the discomfort she felt last night because Hook had been so close. Trying not to think about the way their bodies pressed together this morning when he fell and pulled her to the floor. Trying not to think about how it flustered her to know he had been looking at her bra when her shirt was a little too translucent. Trying not to think about the way he smiled at Regina, or the way they laughed. The way they made plans together and left her out.

A soft knock on the driver's side window caused her to jump and she lifted her head, turning to see Hook standing there. He looked concerned, and she frowned at him. He looked a little confused, but that was ridiculous. What did it matter? She just kept frowning at him, so he motioned to the door. 

She groaned and unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the door a bit fast and almost slamming it into him, but he jumped back just in time to keep from being whacked. 

"What the bloody hell was that for, lass?" He frowned at her.

Emma only looked at him before she rolled her eyes and closed the door, pushing past him to head into the building.

"Swan!" 

She kept walking, ignoring him until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her, forcing her to whirl around and look at him. He looked confused, hurt, and just a little angry. She scoffed a bit at that. Served him right. "Not my fault you stood too close to the car." She muttered. "Let me go, Hook."

"Not until you tell me what's gotten into you."

"Me? What's gotten into me? I should be asking that of you." She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and rubbed it a little before turning her back to him and starting to walk again.

He grabbed her shoulder this time. "Will you just talk to me?"

"Oh? You want me to talk to you?" She didn't turn, but she didn't shrug his hand off her shoulder either. "That's funny, isn't it?"

"Just look at me all right?" He moved to stand in front of her, putting his hand back on her shoulder and looking at her.

She looked right back at him, the frown deepening. She watched him try to read her. She watched the way his eyes searched hers, the way he seemed to wilt a little when he picked up on the annoyance and perhaps a little bit of pain laced in her gaze. The grip on her shoulder weakened, not that it was strong in the first place, but he didn't remove his hand. He just looked at her, lost, confused, helpless. "What's wrong, love?"

Emma's knew her stubbornness wasn't something she should be proud of. She knew that her defiance and her unwillingness to let people in was something she needed to work on, and she had been working on it. She had been trying, and just like it always had, it burned her. "Nothing." She snapped.

He shook his head and sighed. His hand fell from her shoulder, and he turned a bit before stopping. "You're mad because you think the lad and I are plotting something, aren't you?"

"What? That's ridiculous." Emma crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "Don't be stupid."

"You think we planned something without you." He turned to look at her. "You think we invited Regina, and you're jealous."

"I am absolutely not jealous!" She kept her head turned, and she huffed a little. When he started to laugh, her eyes widened and she looked back at him. "You're horrible! How can you laugh."

"Because, love, you are so precious." He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, though it was a bit awkward with her arms still crossed and her elbows half digging into the sides of his chest. 

"What? Stop! Let me go! This isn't...I'm not!" She muttered and tried to pull back enough at least to uncross her arms, but his arms were strong, and they held her steady. 

"I'm not going to go anywhere with Regina and your boy, Swan." He grinned a little once he stopped laughing. "I wouldn't dream of it. In fact, the lad and I were talking about you."

"Eh?" She lifted her head enough to look at him as best she could. He loosened his arms and she uncrossed hers, but she didn't step back from his light embrace. "Me?"

"Who else would I want to be with?" He arched a brow. "You honestly thought that I would prefer to spend time with her, rather than you?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she bowed her head. 

"Oh, darling." He pulled her back against him, his lips by her ear. "Honestly, after the way you pressed against me this morning, how could I even think about another woman?" He chuckled, his chest rumbling when she tried to hit him. "Really, lass. I am a gentleman. I have no intentions of wooing any other woman but you."

"Stupid." She sighed and her arms lifted, wrapping around his back as she closed her eyes. "You two made me think..."

"Right. My apologies. I'll make it up to you." He whispered into her ear, his voice a little huskier than before. "Perhaps once the boy is asleep?"

She scoffed again and wormed out of his arms, pushing him lightly and shaking her head. "You're impossible!" She headed inside.

"And you're no longer jealous." He grinned as he walked after her.


	17. And a Bottle of Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 - Contract

"I really don't blame anyone for not wanting to hire me, lass," Hook shook his head a little as they walked down the street. "My reputation precedes me."  
Emma nodded once, tugging her hat down a little and readjusting her scarf before stuffing her hands deep into her coat pockets. "I know, but we have to try."   
"We have been." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He held up his hook and gave her a wry smile. "My skill set is rather limited."  
She blinked, but she didn't want to ask why he thought the hook was a good idea, so she simply nodded and looked at the shops that lined the street. She stopped in front of one particular store. "This one might be good." She nodded at the help wanted sign. This time, she walked in with him, walking to the counter. "Hey..." 

The man blinked, looking down at the sign, then up at her. "Sheriff." His eyes widened. "What...can I do for you?" He shifted a bit, clearly nervous. 

Emma arched a brow a little. "Why are you so jumpy? Are you doing something wrong?"

"No!" He said quickly, then as if realizing it was too enthusiastic, he shook his head and repeated calmly. "No." 

"I'm here about the job."

"But you don't need a job. You're the Sheriff."

"It's not for me. It's for him." She nodded to Hook, who at this point was standing directly beside her. 

The man looked at Hook and his eyes widened. "But Sheriff, he's..." He winced at her glare.

"He's what?" Emma frowned and rested her hand on the counter, leaning in a little. "Do you think he's incapable of helping?" 

Hook blinked a little, looking between Emma and the shop owner. He took a moment and looked around the store, shaking his head at the shelves of bottles. "Isn't this kind of establishment a little...what's the word you use for something like this. Cliché?"

Emma blinked, but she shrugged as she turned her head to look at him. "Do you have any other ideas? The woman at the corner store wouldn't even look at you, I could see that much from the window. The one at the coffee shop couldn't wait for you to leave. I'm pretty sure the man at the cake shop flipped over the 'be right back' sign as soon as he saw you approach the door." She shook her head. "This is the only option we have left without bugging Granny, or Gold."

Hook shuddered a little. The idea of asking the crocodile for help repulsed him. "You're quite right, lass." He said and went quiet again.

"So how about it?" Emma turned back to the owner. "He may be a bit gruff, but I will vouch for him. He won't cause you any trouble."

The man behind the counter looked between Emma and Hook several times. "Okay." He reached below the counter and pulled out a form, sliding it over. "Have him fill this out."

Hook stepped up and read the document, filling in the appropriate boxes, only asking Emma a few questions. He signed the bottom and slid it back. "Here you go, mate." He grinned.

"All right..." The man took the form. "Killian, is it? You can start tomorrow. Come in at ten."

"You'll have to train him." Emma smiled at the man, the stern look leaving her face. "Thank you." She turned and gently rested her hand on Hook's arm, smiling at him as well. "You should head home. I have to go into the station." She pushed him lightly so he would start walking. As they neared the door, she turned a bit back to the man, that stern look back on her face. "Oh, and Jeffrey?"

"Yes, Sheriff?" 

"You'll remember to card everyone from now on, hm?" Her lips turned into a knowing smirk, and the man just nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want to have to arrest my friend's boss, now would I?" She turned back to Hook and ushered him out of the door.

"Did you just threaten him, love?" He smirked once the door closed behind him. "How ruthless."

"Threatened? No." She smiled a little. "I just reminded him of the law, that's all." She patted his arm and looked at him, blinking at the look he was giving her. "What?"

"Hm. That's a shame. I was going to tell you how sexy that was, but if you were just doing your job..." He winked a bit. 

Emma lightly swatted at his arm. "Grow up!" She shook her head. "And speaking of my job, now that I helped you find one, I need to go back to mine." She started to walk away. "Go back home and relax. You won't have many days to do that as long as you work."

"Aye, my lady." He half bowed before turning and walking in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are so witty... ugh. :) Cliche liquor store job is cliche. :)


	18. A New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 - Time

"And both Regina and your father are okay with this?" Emma sat at the table and watched Henry as he ate his cereal. "Isn't this your weekend with Neal?"

"I spent the last few at Mom's, so I've been asking her about it, and she's fine." Henry nodded. "But when I talked to Dad about it, he seemed okay with it. He didn't say no."

"What exactly are they okay with?" Emma arched a brow at him. 

Henry put his spoon down and smiled up at her. "I know Grandma and Grandpa are looking for a house now. And I know I'm going to be a nephew, though that's only because Grandpa is really bad at hiding things." He grinned. 

Emma chuckled and nodded. "That's very true."

"But I've been thinking a lot..." He smiled. "I mean, I like staying here during the week. I like going to dinner with dad on Thursdays. I like alternating the weekends, but then I thought it's not fair."

"But you said you liked it? Is it hard on you?" Emma sighed a little and looked down at her bowl.

"No. That's not what I mean." He smiled. "I mean, it's not fair to you."

"To me? Why?" She lifted her head and blinked again. "I get to see you all week, and we hang out at night when you finish your homework."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, but always after school and when you get home. And that's only if you don't have something to run out and do. So if it's okay with you. We want to change it."

"To what?" Emma blinked.

"During the week I'll still stay here." Henry smiled. "But one weekend I'll be with you, and one with Mom, and one with Dad."

"That won't be too much for you?" Her eyes widened a little, but she relaxed when Henry shook his head. "That's an awful lot of moving around."

"Well, I want to see everyone." Henry sighed a little. 

Emma rested her elbow on the table, propping her chin up with her hand. "Are you worried about me, Henry? Because Mary Margaret and David are thinking of leaving? Are you worried about me being alone?" She smiled softly at him. 

His eyes widened, but he nodded. 

"You know Hook's here now too, right?"

"Yes, but he's not family." Henry looked at her and smiled. 

"No, I suppose not." Emma kept smiling at him. "You're really considerate, but you know..." She paused. "Any decision you make is fine with me. You're the most important person, you know. I broke a curse for you." 

Henry laughed a little. "Although you didn't think you could."

"I know. But I mean it. I'm okay now. I really am, so you don't have to worry about me. Think about what you want. If you want to alternate weekends like that, I'm okay with it." 

Henry nodded a little. "I just want to be with everyone."

"Is this what you were talking to Hook about when I picked you Sunday? This grand plan you were trying to keep a secret?"

"He told you didn't he!" Henry groaned. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Emma reached out with her other hand and ruffled his hair. "You two weren't exactly subtle about it." 

Henry blushed very faintly and picked up his spoon to finish his cereal.

"We'll spend the day together tomorrow, then. David can handle any business that pops up at the station, unless there's some huge emergency, okay?" 

Henry nodded, shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

"And I think you should have dinner with Regina once a week." 

Henry blinked and put the spoon down again. "You do?"

"It's only fair, right?" Emma smiled at him and stood, cleaning her place. "I'll talk to Regina while you're at school today. And think about what you want to do tomorrow hm?" She looked at him as she rinsed her bowl. "But finish up, so I can take you to the bus."

Henry nodded and got up, bringing her his bowl before running to get his things for school. 

Emma shook her head and looked down at the dishes, sighing slightly.'

"What's wrong, love?" Hook's voice caused her to jump. He stood there, half-dressed, shirt open as he rubbed his head with a towel, drying up from his shower. 

Her eyes widened and she looked away quickly. "Can't you at least be decent in the morning? Henry's still here." She hissed, but she glanced back at him, trying to be as subtle as possible. "Henry and I were just discussing his plans for the weekend." She shook her head as she finished the dishes. 

"Ah. Yes." He draped the towel around his shoulders and began to button up his shirt, much to Emma's relief. "The lad did say he wanted to spend more time with you."

Emma nodded slowly and she dried off her hands, looking up just as Henry came back and started pulling on his coat. She walked over and bundled up herself, resting one hand on Henry's head before looking over her shoulder at Hook. "When do you get done with work today?"

"Hm. Three." He looked at her. "Why?"

Emma nodded. "If you don't mind, can you pick Henry up from the bus stop after school?" She ruffled Henry's hair a little, and he whined slightly before pulling away from her hand long enough to pull a hat on his head. "And come to the station after."

"I don't mind, as long as he doesn't mind." 

"I don't mind, but why?" Henry blinked a little. "Is it because you promised to spend time with me tomorrow?" He looked at her, worried.

"No no." Emma smiled softly. "I just thought, since this is the first weekend we'll have together in a long time, that we could all go out to dinner. I'll tell David and Mary Margaret."

"Really?" Henry's eyes lit up. "Are we going to Granny's?" 

"If you want." Emma rested her hand on his shoulder, nudging him a little. "Come on. I don't want you to miss the bus." She glanced at Hook and offered him a smile before guiding Henry out the door.


	19. Cheeseburgers in Paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 62 – Dining out

At first it was ridiculously awkward. Not because we've never had dinner together before, or because we've never eaten at Granny's before, but because everyone was looking at us. This was the first time all five of us were here like some sort of happy family doing happy family things.

David and Mary Margaret sat on one side of the booth. Hook and I on the other. Henry insisted on sitting at the head of the table, so he pulled over a chair and was happy as a clam as he told us all about his day at school.

Ruby was the first one who made her staring obvious. It was kind of hard not to see it since she kept grinning and watching me, or maybe she was watching Hook. I couldn't tell, but she was definitely looking at our side of the table.

"Don't let her get to you, lass." Hook whispered into my ear at one point, his hand resting, briefly on mine. He pulled it back when Mary Margaret looked at us. 

"Hey Mom." 

I turned my head towards Henry and smiled. "Yes? What is it?"

"So tomorrow can we go to the movies? I want to go see The Hobbit." He grinned at me, and I relaxed a little. For a moment I thought he was going say he wanted to go see that new Disney movie with the talking snowman. I'm not very good with those kinds of movies. They're too warm and fuzzy.

"Sure, Henry." I nodded.

"So what can I getcha?" Ruby was grinning at us when she came over to take our orders. 

"Cheeseburgers! Oh! And chocolate milkshakes." Henry piped up. We had agreed to let him pick, since this weekend was really the first time he had asked us for anything since we returned from Neverland all those months ago.

"For everyone?" Ruby chuckled a little, but smiled and ruffled Henry's hair when he nodded. "How cute. The whole family eating the same thing." She winked at me before heading back to the counter to put our orders in.

"Hey, I want to see The Hobbit too..." David pouted a little, but that ended as soon as Mary Margaret elbowed him.

"David, we have things to do tomorrow." She smiled at him, but it was one of her 'you better listen' smiles. "Besides, it's just going to be the three of them."

"That's right, mate." Hook smirked at him, and David pouted some more.

By now, other patrons were looking at us. At one point I thought I caught Leroy glaring our way, but he was probably just worried about Mary Margaret. It only got more awkward when the door opened and Mr. Gold and Belle came in. All eyes went to them, and then to us. Ruby broke the tension a bit when she brought over our milkshakes, ruffling Henry's hair again.

"Hey!" Henry laughed and tried to fix his hair a bit. 

Gold glanced at us and nodded. Belle offered a cheerful hello, and they sat a few booths away. Hook rested his hand on mine again, but this time he didn't pull it back when Mary Margaret looked at him. I felt my cheeks heating, but I tried to ignore it by turning to Henry once more.

"The Hobbit, hm? Let me guess, it's because of the dragon?"

"Yeah! Doesn't it look awesome!?" He beamed at me. "And I know Hook wants to see it too!"

Hook chuckled. "Well, it's hard not to want to see what's got you so excited, lad."

"I'm going to show him the first one tonight when we get home." Henry nodded. "You should watch it with us, Grandpa."

"Yeah? I can?" David perked up, and Mary Margaret and I laughed a little. "What?"

"You're just like a kid. You were like this when it snowed a few weeks ago, too." Mary Margaret poked his side and smiled. "It's cute."

David ginned and put his arm around her shoulders. I made a bit of a face at them as I always did when they got so affectionate in public, but he just grinned at me, and I realized that Hook still had his hand on mine, that mine had turned beneath his, and that our fingers were intertwined. 

"So how's the family date?" Ruby started setting down our plates. Perfect timing. Now I could pull my hand back without seeming like I was uncomfortable.

By now, I barely noticed the others' glances, the whispers. We just enjoyed our food, and each others' company. My parents didn't give Hook a hard time. Henry was enjoying himself. I was pretty comfortable and content. It was a good night. 

I smiled at Ruby as she put the last plate down. "It's good, thank you Ruby." She seemed a little startled that I had actually answered her in such a way. She probably expected me to deny it, or to say something about it just being dinner. But she was right. This was a family date. I had a family now, and everyone at the table was a part of it.

I just wouldn't let Hook know, not yet. I don't think he could handle it.


	20. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 – Dance Dance Revolution™

Emma stood a couple of feet back, the boys' coats folded over her arms as she watched them. Henry wanted to come to the arcade after the movie, so here they were. Henry was content to let the adults watch and talk quietly while he played various games, but soon he started trying to coerce Hook into playing with him.

Not that there was much you could do here with one hand.

First it was the basketball machine and skee-ball. Next was table-hockey. They seemed to be having a pretty good time, and Emma was content to watch them.

That is, until she saw the Dance Dance Revolution machine. She smirked, imaging what it would be like to see Henry challenge Hook to a round or two. To see if he was as graceful as he seemed to act. So when their last game of table-hockey was complete, Emma smiled an innocent little smile. "Hey kid, why don't you show Hook how to play DDR?"

Henry blinked, but then his eyes seemed to sparkle with the same mischief she knew was reflected in her own eyes. "Oh!" He grabbed Hook's hand and pulled him over. 

Hook looked at Emma for a moment, confusion crossing his face, but she only smiled at him. He smiled a little in return, and went back to listening to Henry.

And it was just as she had imagined. Hook might be good in a sword fight, and he might be able to glide his way around a rocking ship, but when it came to a dance pad and moving arrows, he was an absolute mess. 

Emma laughed a little, holding the coats closer.

"Oh? Is it so funny. Swan?" Hook muttered when he had to step down, panting, a little out of breath. "I suppose you can do better?"

"Of course I can." Emma smirked at him as she handed him the coats, taking off her own and handing it to him. "It's not that hard." 

Henry laughed and waited for her, and soon they were moving, keeping with the rhythm. After a few successful rounds, Henry stepped down, his cheeks flushed, clearly pleased.

Emma grinned a bit at Hook as she took her coat back from him. "See?"

"I see." Hook handed Henry his coat as well, pulling his own on, but leaning in close enough to whisper so the boy wouldn't hear. "The view was spectacular. Good show, love." He pulled back and smirked at her.

Emma's cheeks flushed, and she turned to rest her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Where to now, kid?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Henry looked up at her. "Why don't we go home?"


	21. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 – Burden of trust

Mary Margaret watched Emma from across the table. The two of them had been sitting in relative silence since David and Hook took Henry out twenty minutes earlier. She smiled a bit when her daughter shifted and looked at the door, then the clock without trying to seem so obvious. "They just left twenty minutes ago. They won't be back for at least an hour." Her smile widened when Emma looked at her as if she had no idea where that came from.

"I wasn't..." She started, but the knowing look on her mother's face only made her stop. 

"Why don't you just tell him?" Mary Margaret put her pen down on her pile of math quizzes and rested her elbows on the table, fingers interlaced so she could rest her chin upon them as she watched Emma squirm.

"Tell who what? I don't have anything to say to anyone."

"Tell Hook you're in love with him."

Emma's eyes widened and she sputtered a little? "What? I'm not...I mean... Where did that come from?" She glanced off to the side, trying to avoid that gaze.

"We talked about it last week, remember? And you are. It's so obvious." Mary Margaret unlaced her fingers and reached out with one hand, taking one of Emma's and holding it lightly. "I've been watching you more since that talk, you know."

"We didn't talk about this last week."

"No, not directly." She smiled at her daughter again. "It is still really obvious, Emma. The day you picked up Henry from Regina's you kept looking at him. All week you've been stealing glances at him when he's not looking." She gently squeezed her hand. "Friday you held his hand at dinner, right in front of everyone, and yesterday you were happier than I've seen you in a long time, and I know it's not just because you spent the day with Henry."

Emma bowed her head a little, her cheeks pinking just slightly. "It's not that simple..."

"Of course it is. Loving someone is that simple. It's how you handle it that's not. I'm not telling you to say anything to him. I'm just asking why you don't."

Emma lifted her head to look at her mother, feeling comforted by the way she held her hand. "Because...if I admit it, it's real." She sighed a little and shook her head. "If I tell him, then it's real for both of us."

"Oh, I'm sure it's already real to him, Emma."

"That's not what I mean." Emma paused. "When it becomes real, what am I going to do if he leaves?" She looked helpless for a moment. "And I don't mean that because of what happened with you and David...I mean..." She shook her head. "Neal left me. He didn't know I was pregnant with Henry at the time, but he did leave me. And part of me will never forgive him for that, and I spent so much of my pregnancy thinking about the what ifs, and the whys, and I just shut down."

Tears came to Mary Margaret's eyes, and she squeezed Emma's hand. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because if I tell you why and how he left me, you'd kill him." Emma shook her head. "And that doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

"Doesn't that mean you won't ever forgive us?" Mary Margaret's voice was shaking. 

Emma's eyes widened and she shook her head, squeezing her mother's hand. "No. I know you were trying to give me my best chance. Just like Henry knows I was trying to give him his best chance. What Neal did was different. I don't hate him, and I will always love him because he was my first, but I'm not in love with him."

"But you're in love with Hook."

Emma went silent for a moment, before she slowly nodded her head. "I'm too scared it'll happen again. And he's..." She smiled a little. "He's letting me figure it out. He's trying."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I understand."

"And I'm trying too. I know he's trying to be something other than that pirate." Emma's smile softened a little. "I don't want to tell him anything yet until I'm sure...of him, of myself. And when I do figure it out, I'm not going to tell Hook I'm in love with him. I'm going to tell Killian..."

Mary Margaret dropped her hand and got up, walking to the other side of the table and bending down to hug Emma. "You're so cute!" She laughed softly. 

Emma laughed a little and hugged her mother back. "You better not say anything!"

"I promise." She rested her cheek against the top of Emma's head.

"Promise what?" David blinked at the two, arching a brow as he walked into the apartment. "Oh, did we interrupt some mother-daughter bonding time?"

Mary Margaret smirked a bit and straightened up, resting her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Girls' secret."

"What?" David pouted a little. 

Hook laughed a little from behind David and patted his back. "Tough luck, mate." He stepped around him and took off his coat. Henry followed right behind.

"Did you boys have fun?" Mary Margaret smiled, walking over to kiss David's pout off his face.

"Ugh get a room." Emma rolled her eyes, but laughed a little.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Henry sat down and smiled. "Grandpa and Killian showed me some cool sword moves."

"Oh? They did?" Emma arched a brow at Henry before she looked at David and Hook. "Cool moves hm?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're so close you're on a first name basis now?" She ruffled Henry's hair.

"Well, it's weird isn't it? I mean, he's still a Captain and a pirate, but he's not a bad guy right?"

Hook arched a brow. "Oh? Is that how you see me, lad? I thought it wasn't possible to be a good pirate?" He grinned. 

"Hm. That is true, I suppose." Emma smiled and glanced at Hook. "He really isn't a bad guy."

Hook blinked at her, but bowed a little, that charming little grin coming to his lips. "I'm glad you see something in me, my lady."


	22. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 – Trivia

"I'd like to take Henry to New York." 

Emma's head snapped up from where she was pointedly staring at the table, her eyes widening at Neal's words. "What? You can't be serious."

"Not permanently, if that's what you're thinking." Neal lifted his hands and shook his head. "But he has a break next month, doesn't he? 

"Yeah..." Emma slumped against the back of the booth and sighed. "So you want to take him for the week?"

Neal nodded and looked at her. "I want you to come, too."

"Neal, even if I can convince David to watch things for a week, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"No. Not like that. I already invited Tink to come." He looked at her for a moment before he looked off to the side. "So you can bring Hook if you want."

Emma looked at him, brows lifted. "Is that so?" She watched him, and smiled just slightly when he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Tink huh?" 

"Yeah, uh...She seemed like she was curious when I was telling her about it."

"Hmmm? So do you actually want Henry there, or do you want an excuse to take Tink?"

"What?" Neal looked at her, then shook his head quickly. "No no. I really do want to take Henry. We didn't exactly get a lot of quality time there last time, with my father being there and almost dying because of your boyfriend—"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You keep telling yourself that, Em." Neal chuckled a little. "But in all seriousness, I'm going to ask Regina this afternoon, but I wanted to ask you first. It might be nice, you know? And it's not like anyone else can really go, but the six of us weren't affected by the curse, right? We can probably all stay at the apartment. Might be cramped, but it'd cost you nothing." 

Emma nodded slowly. "I'll think about it. If Regina says it's okay, and Henry wants to go, I'll allow it, but you can't pull some sort of shady renegade thing and make off with our son." 

"Then you should come and make sure I don't." Neal grinned just slightly and pulled out his wallet. "I'm going to tell him at dinner tonight. I'll make sure to have him home at a decent hour, but I can't promise he won't be hyper." He stood and took both checks before Emma could even reach for hers. "As a thank you."

"For what?"

"Not avoiding me when I called you to meet me for coffee. And not punching me in the face when I mentioned New York." He grinned and walked to the counter to pay.

Emma watched him for a moment before shaking her head. New York, huh? Things had been quiet for the past few months. David could surely handle the usual drunks or speeders, right? She nodded slightly to Neal as he waved and left, but she didn't get up.

Not that Ruby would have let her.

"So tell me what that was about!" The other woman sat in the seat Neal just vacated, chin in hand as she bristled with excitement. "You didn't get mad, so something good happened right?"

Emma laughed softly. "That depends on your definition of good. We were just talking about Henry."

"You were not just talking about Henry. So is Hook really your boyfriend?"

"What? No! Why does everyone keep saying or asking that? We're not..."

"Really?" Ruby tsked once and shook her head. "Then why were you two holding hands in here last week?" She smirked when Emma's cheeks flared. "So he is your boyfriend! I knew it!"

Emma groaned slightly and shook her head. "We're just friends."

"Living together and holding hands? Right. Just friends." Ruby laughed. "I believe that as much as anyone'd believe Victor and I are just friends."

"Ruby, everyone knows about you and Whale. You were practically on top of him at the New Year's Party."

"And you kissed Hook." 

Emma's cheeks flushed slightly. 

"I knew it! You totally kissed him! Tell me all about it! What was it like? Was it amazing?" She had her chin in her hands again as she watched Emma with an expectant expression.

"I didn't kiss him on New Year's." 

"But you did kiss him, or you wouldn't have blushed."

Emma's cheeks darkened. "Why does it matter? We're just friends."

"That depends on the level of the kiss." Ruby smirked a little. "Was there tongue?"

"Ruby!"

"Oh my god, you really went for it didn't you?"

"Stop, will you!?" Emma shook her head and shifted to stand, but Ruby reached out over the table and took one of her hands. "What?"

"Emma, I'll believe you when you say you're just friends depending on how you answer this last question."

Emma groaned and sat back again. "Fine."

"Have you thought about kissing him like that again?" Ruby watched her carefully, her grin widening as the color returned to Emma's cheeks. "Then what are you waiting for, girl? Go make that hunk of a man yours already."

"Ruby, why are you so nosy?" 

"I don't think of it as being nosy." Ruby stood and smiled, stepping to Emma's side of the booth and resting her hand on her shoulder. "I see it as being happy for my friend, who deserves happiness more than anyone else I know."

Emma looked up at her and smiled a little. "Yeah...?"

"Of course!" She pulled Emma up and hugged her. "Be happy, Emma. Besides..." She whispered. "He is pretty fine, isn't he?"

Emma laughed just a little and hugged Ruby back. "Yeah, he really is stupidly attractive, isn't he?"

"And utterly yours. So go make it official." Ruby nudged her out the door. "If a monster and a mad scientist can be happy, a savior and a pirate can be, too, right?"

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma smiled once more before letting the door close behind her. She shoved her hands into her pockets and smiled a little as she headed to the station. Maybe she would take Neal up on his offer. Maybe she should make something official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be one long chapter, but I split it into two. Two uploads today! Enjoy. :)


	23. Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 – Impulse

Emma paused outside the liquor store and looked in. Hook was sitting behind the counter, pen tapping against his temple as he looked down at something, a magazine? A newspaper? Either way, there were no customers at the moment, so she steeled herself and opened the door. 

He looked up when the bell rang, seeming startled, but he smiled when he saw her. "Making the rounds, Swan?" He grinned just slightly.

"Oh, no. I'm not here on business." Emma walked up to the counter, but turned slightly to look around. "Jeffrey's not here?" 

"No. He was more than happy to give me the morning shift, so he could sleep in." He rolled his eyes a little. "You are more than welcome to visit me any time." He grinned at her. "So why are you here if it's not business? Pleasure?" He winked.

Emma was thankful she was half turned from him, so while she saw his little flirtatious gesture, she had enough time to compose herself as she turned back to look at him. "It's personal."

"Oh? So you just wanted to see me, then? I can't say I blame you." Hook chuckled.

She smiled. "Maybe that's part of it." Her smile widened when he looked at her, partially in surprise, as though he never expected her to agree. His eyes lit up, and he smiled in return, that genuine smile she had only seen a few times before. "I spoke with Neal this morning, and he extended an invitation to the both of us." She watched him to gauge his reaction.

Hook's smile faded, but didn't disappear as he listened. "Oh...? Wait, to both of us? What is this invitation? Should I be concerned?"

"I don't think so. I'm thinking of taking him up on it, but I wanted to hear your thoughts first." Emma leaned on the counter a bit, inching a bit closer to him.

"Enlighten me."

"Neal wants to take Henry to New York for vacation." She spoke quietly. "He asked me to go, and he suggested I bring you as well." 

"New York? Is that the strange city where I almost killed the crocodile?" He sat back on his stool and drummed his fingers on the counter. "Forgive me for not taking you at your word, lass, but I doubt Bae—Neal would really want to see us together."

"That's what I thought too, but apparently he already invited Tink."

"Oh?" Hook chuckled. "Is that so? The Lady Bell, hm?" He tilted his head a little. "Yes, I can see that."

"Like I said, I'm thinking of taking him up on the offer. What do you think? Would you want to go with me? I mean, it may be too early for you to ask Jeffrey for time off, but—"

"I'll go." He cut her off and smiled. "If you're considering it enough to ask me, then it's clearly something you want." 

Emma smiled a bit at him and nodded. 

"Though, how will we make such a trip happen? It's not the proper weather to take my ship, and we can't all fit into your little vessel." He chuckled. 

"We'll probably fly." 

"What?" Hook's eyes widened a little. "How? We don't have pixie dust or Pegasus feathers."

She laughed a little. "No no. We'll take a plane...oooh. That's right. You've never been on one before have you?" She grinned at him.

Hook stared at her. "That look is the same look you gave me when you convinced me to play that wretched game with the ear-poisoning music...not that you could call such sound music. I don't trust that one bit."

"What if I told you that I'll sit next to you and let you hold my hand if you get scared?"

"Scared? I don't get scared!" He scoffed.

"Then there's no problem." 

"And how are we going to arrange for such a journey? "

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to Neal about finances and such. I have more than enough saved, I'm sure." She looked at him, holding her hand up to cut off his impending protest. "And you've already gotten paid once, right? You should probably be getting another check soon, so we can use that as well, since you'll probably complain about me paying anyway."

Hook nodded once. 

"And we can stay in Neal's apartment rather than a hotel, so there's that..." She leaned on the counter again and looked up at him. You'd probably have to share the floor with Henry and me."

He chuckled. "Oh no. That sounds like torture, love." 

"Well, get used to it." Emma pushed herself back up and started for the door. "After all, I can't have my boyfriend complaining about sleeping with me, now can I?" She looked over her shoulder at him. 

"Boyfriend...? What does such a title mean, love?" Hook blinked a little, staring at her with wide eyes.

Emma smiled a little, the heat rising to her face. "You'll have to ask someone else. I need to go to work." And before he could say anything more, she pushed out the door, the bell ringing again. There was no going back now. Ruby was right. She deserved this, didn't she? And while saying it was impulsive, it sure felt good.


	24. Definition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 – A new friend

Yesterday morning, Emma called Killian her boyfriend. He asked David what that meant last night, but David just looked at him, eyes wide. Mary Margaret laughed a little at him, but was also mum about it. If he tried to ask Emma, she just looked at him and shook her head a little. "I told you, ask someone else." She said.

So he sat at work on Friday thinking about it. He asked Jeffrey, but the man rolled his eyes at him and told him to look it up. He would ask customers, but most of them didn't talk to him beyond a greeting or asking for a recommendation. And as the hours ticked by, Killian found himself getting more frustrated with the whole idea.

He contemplated asking Henry about it when he picked the boy up from the bus stop and took him to the station, but Emma said she would pick him up and bring him to Regina's office with Neal. They had something to talk about concerning this upcoming trip. 

The only other option he had was Tink, and he doubted she would want to indulge him today, especially if what Emma said about her and Neal was true. She would probably be with them when they went to speak to Regina.

As it neared the end of his shift, the door opened. He looked up at the sound of the bell to see Ruby walking in. He nodded a bit, offering her a smile before he looked back down at the magazine in front of him.

"Hey, Hook." He hadn't noticed that she walked right up to the counter without even so much as looking at any of the wares.

He lifted his head and looked at her, putting the pencil down. "What can I help you with, lass?"

Ruby's lips twisted into what could only have been a mischievous smirk. "So word on the street is that you kissed Emma in Neverland."

"Why would that be a word on the street? Is there some sort of place to write that? Who would do such a thing?" His eyes widened a little, but he relaxed a little when she started to laugh.

"Oh no no. You're so cute." She chuckled and smirked at him again. "Emma told me yesterday. Well, she didn't really tell me so much as I pried it out of her. It was a pretty good kiss hm?"

"I fail to see how my dalliance with Emma is your business." Killian shook his head a little and frowned. "What is this all about?"

"Well... I heard from Snow today that you were asking a particular question about a specific word." Her eyes seemed to glint. "I thought, as a favor to Emma, I might help you out."

Now he was interested. He leaned forward a little. "Would you?" He smiled a bit. "The prince and princess were rather elusive last night when I asked, and Emma certainly seems more embarrassed to tell me now that she's given me a title."

"Boyfriend hm?" Ruby's grin widened when he nodded. "Finally." 

"So what does that mean?"

"It means you're in a relationship." Ruby nodded slightly. 

"Yes, I considered myself her friend. And we've been 'roommates' for a month now."

Ruby laughed. "No no. Not a friendship. A relationship. If you're Emma's boyfriend, she's your girlfriend. It means you two are dating. Together. A couple."

Killian's eyes widened a little before he smiled brightly. "Really? I am her other half now?"

"I think you always were, but she's finally letting herself admit it."

"That is fantastic news." He practically jumped off the stool, reaching his hand out and patting one of Ruby's as it sat on the counter. "Absolutely wonderful. Thank you, lass."

Ruby laughed softly. "I didn't expect to see you react like this. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of suave ladies' man?"

Killian shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face. "No. I only belong to one lady." 

"I can't handle how cute you are right now." She shook her head and backed up a bit. "I'll let you in on another little secret, pirate. Tonight, Victor and I are going on a double date with Snow and Charming. Henry's spending the weekend with Neal." 

"Yes, I vaguely recall the prince saying something about going out tonight." Killian nodded.

"So that means you and Emma will be alone tonight. You should almost be done with your shift, right?" 

"Yes. Now actually." He nodded as Jeffrey came out of the back room to take his place.

Ruby nodded and walked to one of the wine racks and looked at some of the bottles before picking one up and placing it down on the counter. "Good. Buy this." She nudged Killian slightly. "And come with me. We'll pick up some cheese and things, and I will help you make her dinner."

Killian nodded a bit, watching Ruby for a moment before paying for the wine. "Why are you going to such lengths? Most people can't tolerate me, and here you are offering so much help. I am thankful, but I can't say I'm not confused."

"Emma is my friend. She was there for me when I had a really bad time, before the curse broke." She smiled at him as he pulled on his jacket and picked up the bag. "I want to help her this time. If she likes you, and she's willing to date you, then I support her. Plus, you really can't be all that horrible." She shook her head and walked with him. "And if you're a friend of Snow and Charming, you're a friend of mine."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured if I'm going to write from Hook's perspective, I should at least use Killian. Emma isn't using his name yet, but thinking back on it, it made no sense to have his narrative refer to himself as Hook when he's not being Mr. Revenge.
> 
> Also, I like throwing Ruby in. This may be horrible, but whatever. I could totally see her trying to set up a date. ;)


	25. A Perfect Evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 74 – First Date

Emma was a bit perplexed as she walked to the door of the apartment. There was a little gift bag hanging on the doorknob, a small card stuck to it. Her brows furrowed and she pulled it off the knob so she could unlock the door. The small card said 'Emma,' but she was a bit wary of opening it. Who would leave such a thing on her doorknob? Was it one of her parents? She knew they would be out tonight, but why would they do something like this? Was it Hook? No, couldn't be. She could hear him moving around inside, so he wouldn't leave a present for her out here. He wouldn't even know what to buy her.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, putting the bag down by the coat rack so she could shut the door and take off her jacket. 

"Welcome home, love."

"Yeah, thanks." It wasn't until she hung everything up and reached down for the bag again when she noticed it: Hook was standing in the kitchen, plating something that smelled pretty good. There were lit candles on the table, two poured glasses of wine, and some bread and cheese already set up. "What...are you doing?"

He lifted his head and grinned at her. "Putting the finishing touches on a meal for my girlfriend." He practically purred the word, and Emma's eyes widened.

"Who told you?"

"The wolf lass." He finished what he was doing and washed his hand, looking at her as he dried it. "You could have just said that was what you meant, you know."

Emma shook her head slightly and watched him with wide eyes as he stepped from behind the counter and walked to her. 

He bowed slightly before holding his hand out for her to take. "Allow me to escort the lady to her seat."

"What...?" She blinked and shook her head slightly to snap herself out of it. She hesitated, but took his hand, gasping almost inaudibly as he lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She wasn't sure how to really react to this. She hadn't been treated this well in, well, ever. When she was with Neal, their 'dates' involved ripping off convenience stores and sitting in the car, or a motel room they snuck into. He never took her anywhere nice, but they were young, so she never thought anything of it.

Otherwise, dates consisted of impersonal meetings at restaurants, sometimes a trip to a hotel room for a one night stand if it meant dulling the edge of loneliness. None of them involved home cooked meals, or thoughtful place settings. None of them involved a man pulling her chair out for her and helping her into it. 

Once she sat, she looked up at Hook and smiled just slightly. He placed a plate in front of her. "Did Ruby do this, too?" She looked down at the food. It was simple, but nice. Spaghetti, clam sauce, and a side of green beans. 

"No. She showed me how to do it, but I did it." Hook seemed rather pleased with himself as he sat across from her and waited for her to start eating. "I do have some ability beyond pirating, you know." He winked.

Emma nodded a little and smiled at him. "It's pretty good. Thank you." She ate a bit, glancing at him every so often, but otherwise keeping silent. She knew he was watching her, and every time she looked at him, his eyes lit up and he smiled. She tried to calm herself a little by drinking the wine, but it only seemed to make her more aware of the situation.

"You know, love..." He started putting his fork down and watching her. "Jeffrey gave me permission to take leave to go with you on your trip."

"Oh?" She blinked, thankful for the comment because the silence was starting to feel awkward. "I went with Neal and Henry to speak to Regina about it. She's given her permission as well, but she won't be joining us." 

"Why is that?"

"She said 'I don't want to be stuck watching two idiot couples flirt all week.'" Emma smiled a little. "Henry laughed a little, but we decided that he would spend his next school vacation with her in April."

"I'm sure the lad is happy to see all three of his parents getting along so well."

"If you could call it that." She drank more of her wine and watched him. "What about you?"

"What about me what, darling?"

"Are you happy?" She blinked a little, somewhat surprised by how direct her question was, even though she was the one who asked it. "Did you get weird on Ruby when she told you what boyfriend meant?"

"I don't know what you mean by weird, but I was elated." He smiled at her and poured some more wine into her glass, since it was empty. "And I am happy. You're accepting me. What's not to be happy about?"

"And you're not disappointed that it's going to be slow? That it's going to take me some time?" 

Hook reached across the table and touched her hand. "Do you remember, love, when I told you I like a challenge?" He grinned a little when she nodded slowly. "I will do anything for you, and I will wait for you to take your time. I've told you this." 

She nodded again, looking down at his hand as it rested over hers before she looked back up at him. "Am I really that difficult?"

"No, Emma, you misunderstand me." He shook his head. "The challenge is not getting you to return my feelings. I know you want me." The grin came back for a quick moment before his expression went serious again. "I know you're accepting my advances because you want it, not because I'm forcing you. I know you kissed me in Neverland because you wanted to, not because I teased you." His fingers moved lightly over the back of her hand. 

"Then what is it?"

"The challenge is getting you to trust me enough to let me in completely, and until then, I will be patient. I will never complain. I won't make you feel like you have to do something just to appease me. I am happy, Emma. I will wait for you as long as you need me to, and when you're ready, I will be here."

Emma smiled softly at him and nodded a little. "I do trust you, you know."

"Yes. You trust me enough to admit you want to be with me. You trust me enough to eat the food I cook, and to go on a trip with me." Hook nodded a little and smiled at her. "And soon, you'll trust me enough to call me by my name. Then you'll trust me enough to let me hold you for longer than a few short moments. Afterwards, you'll trust me enough to kiss you the way you should be kissed."

Emma glanced at his lips as he spoke, but quickly turned her head away, her cheeks reddening just as they did whenever he got like this. 

"But for now, you trust me enough to let me into your home, and to spend time with your son. You trust me enough to be with me, and I won't do anything to break that."

Emma nodded a little, keeping her head turned, noticing the small bag she had forgotten by the door in her shock at seeing Hook in the kitchen. "Do you know who left that on the door for me?"

Hook turned his head, pulling his hand back from hers. "No, not at all." He stood and walked to the bag, picking it up with his hook so he could grab the card from it, handing it to her.

Emma blinked and opened the card, rolling her eyes a little before tossing it on the table. "'Have fun tonight.' It's from Ruby. That girl. What did she do this time?" She took the bag from him and pulled the tissue paper out, her eyes widening at the small box before she threw the whole thing across the room. "I'm going to kill her!"

Hook blinked and went to pick up the thrown bag, the box falling to the floor, and he looked at them before his eyes widened. "Are these...for..."

"Yes!!!!" Emma hid her face in her hands.

Hook chuckled and picked the box up, tucking it back into the bag. "While it would be too bold of me to anticipate such an act any time soon, perhaps we should save these for later?"

Emma groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I feel like that little prank would totally be something Ruby would do? :)


	26. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 52 – In sickness and in health

Killian drummed his fingers on the counter as he watched Emma, who sat next to him, her arms on the counter, head down as she groaned lightly. He tried to convince her to stay in bed today, but she was incredibly stubborn. 

After opening her gift the night before, she finished off the bottle of wine by herself, opened a second one, and was able to somehow finish half of that before Killian was able to stop her from drinking. In her drunken state she opened up about all sorts of experiences she had. She didn't seem to remember telling him just how flexible she actually could be, though that was the tamest piece of information she shared, and it was just as well. Killian knew Emma would be horribly embarrassed and even horrified to know of the things she told him. So, ever the gentleman, he would have to pretend he didn't know anything. He also made sure to stay out of the room last night in the event she tried to show him the things she talked about. 

Not that he would have minded, but he would never take advantage of her. They had yet to kiss a second time, so sex was out of the question.

Emma groaned again and Killian gently rested his hand on her back. "Drink some more water, love." He murmured. She lifted her head for a moment, looking at him through squinted eyes before she nodded and pushed herself to sit up better, drinking from the glass he slid to her.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" She sighed.

"Oh, I didn't let you do anything, lass. You threatened to cut me several times if I took the bottle from you." He shook his head. "You should have stayed in bed."

"No. I have to give this back to Ruby." She nodded to the small bag on the counter, the contents hidden by tissue paper. 

Killian shrugged a little and poked at his food once it came, glancing at her every so often. "Well, don't push yourself..." 

"I know..." She rubbed her forehead a little and looked down at her plate. She managed to eat a little of her toast, but otherwise she just sat there and kept her eyes mostly closed.

"We can just leave it and head back, you know." Killian couldn't keep the worry from his expression. "Come lass, let me take you home."

Emma slowly turned her head to look at him, and she started to shake it to disagree with him, but she winced slightly and stopped. "I've had hangovers before."

"Yes, but you look absolutely miserable." 

"I feel absolutely miserable." She sighed and looked back at her toast. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being a stubborn pain and refusing to let me help you? For insisting we come here when you clearly don't feel well enough?"

"For getting agitated and drinking too much last night when you put so much effort in." She admitted softly, eating a little more and drinking more water. "The first time someone does that for me, and I screw it up."

Killian shook his head lightly and turned more on the stool so he could face her. He lifted his hand to her shoulder and smiled. "You liked it, so that was good enough for me. Next time, we won't open any strange presents from anyone, okay?"

"Yeah..." Emma looked at him and managed a little smile. "Don't let me drink so much next time either."

"I will do my best." 

"Oh look who it is." Ruby came in just then, pulling her apron on and moving behind the counter. "So how was the date hm?" She grinned. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Emma glared a bit at the other woman before she groaned and held her head again.

"About this, lass." Killian pushed the bag towards her with his wooden hand. 

Ruby arched a brow and looked down at the bag. "You two didn't like my present? I'm hurt."

"I'm afraid that if Emma was in any condition to do anything right now, you would be hurt." He grinned at her as she took the bag back. 

Ruby grinned widely. "Too soon hm? That's ok. I'll give these to Mary Margaret."

"Oh god." Emma groaned and put her face in her hands. "Ruby..."

"I'm teasing." Ruby continued to grin. "I think it's too late for them anyway, isn't it?"

"Ugh. I don't want to think about that when my head hurts so much." Emma lifted her head a little and looked at Ruby. "Please spare me."

Ruby laughed softly and shook her head. "Got it." She tucked the bag away and leaned on the counter a little. "So, lovebirds, is there anything else I can get you?" She glanced at Emma. "Did you take anything for that?"

"I'll be fine." Emma muttered and started to stand. 

Killian popped up before she could and helped her, his arm around her waist. Emma leaned on him for a moment until she gained her balance, but she did allow him to take her hand. 

Ruby watched them, smiling widely, but she took their plates and nodded. "All right."

Killian nodded a bit to her before he walked with Emma to the register, letting go of her hand only long enough to hand a few bills over. She clutched at his hand once he took hers again and leaned against him a bit as they left, wincing at the clang of the bell.

"Don't tell my parents." Emma said as they slowly walked back to the apartment, her head bowed a bit as if she could block out most of the light that way. 

Killian nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it, love." He squeezed her hand gently. "They did inquire about you when they returned last night, but I told them you were just tired from a long day, so you were asleep."

"Oh. I passed out didn't I?"

"Afraid so."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. I enjoyed carrying you to bed." 

"Ugh. I didn't even make it there on my own?"

"No." Killian shook his head as they entered the apartment, helping her take off her jacket before he removed his own and hung them both up. "Why don't you go lay down now though?"

Emma looked at him for a moment before she nodded once. "All right, but come with me?"

"You wish for me to sit in the room while you sleep?"

"No. Come lay down with me. You slept down here last night, didn't you? So come get some rest, too." She took his hand again and gently tugged him. "I promise I won't take advantage of you."

Killian chuckled and went with her. "What a shame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is horrible. :) Not sure about the whole wooden hand thing, but hey. Whatever.


	27. Minor Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 – Bandage

It was sometime after four when Emma shuffled out of the room. She yawned a little and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it a bit.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat, Emma?" Mary Margaret watched her from her seat at the table. 

Emma glanced at her mother, but shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Are you?" The other woman arched a brow at her. "When we came home you and Hook were passed out. David was a little worried, you know."

"Why? Because Hook was in my bed or because he was jealous he couldn't get some quality friend time in?" Emma yawned and opened the fridge. "He's still asleep, so David can just go cuddle up with him if he wants."

"No thank you." David mumbled from the seat by the window. "I was worried because it's unlike you to sleep like that, or drink like that." He nodded to the two empty wine bottles on the counter. "That was mostly you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll buy you a new bottle."

"Well, I can't drink it now, so I wouldn't worry about it." Mary Margaret shook her head and looked down at the papers she spread on the table. 

Emma grabbed a yogurt and a spoon and sat across from her, watching her for a bit. "We're taking Henry to New York in a few weeks." 

"We?" David came over to sit with them, his thumb in a book to keep his place. 

"Neal and I." Emma scooped some of the yogurt and looked at him. "And Tink and Hook."

David's eyes widened a little "Hook isn't surprising, but Tinkerbell?"

Emma shrugged. "Neal's dating her now."

"So that's why..." Mary Margaret laughed softly and shook her head. "We saw them at dinner last night with Henry. It looked so awkward. The poor things." 

"It can't be any more awkward than the two of you trying to get coffee from Granny's at the same time so you could see each other without being obvious." Emma rolled her eyes. 

Mary Margaret laughed a little again. "That was before your father was a jerk."

"Hey! We didn't remember! And you.."

Mary Margaret shot him a look that cut his sentence before he could even form the rest of it. "But yes, it was more awkward than that. Neal was trying so hard to impress both of them. He's not very smooth is he?"

This time Emma laughed a little. "Not in the slightest." She put down the empty yogurt and spoon. "If he had tried to be, I probably wouldn't have given him a second thought. Well, I don't know. I was just a teenager."

"Well, you probably wouldn't have been able to handle Hook then." David laughed a little. "He gives silk a run for its money."

Emma groaned a little. "Your jokes haven't gotten any better." She rested her arms on the table and put her head down on them.

"Hey, I thought that one was pretty good." 

"I'm willing to bet you're the only one who thought that, mate." Hook yawned a little, hair somewhat tousled as he sank into the other chair.

Emma kept her head down, but turned it to rest her cheek on her arms so she could look at Hook instead. She laughed softly. "Your hair."

He tried to smooth it with his hand. "It was cold. I came here without checking myself. Sorry to disappoint, lass."

Mary Margaret shook her head as she worked on a stack of papers. "I'm going to be making dinner soon, do you have any preferences, Hook?"

"Whatever you make will be delicious, Princess, so do what you will."

"See? Silk." David chuckled and stretched. 

"No?" Mary Margaret's lips curled up a little. "Perhaps you'd rather make us something to eat, then? I hear you're quite the chef."

"Can't that blasted wolf keep her mouth shut?" Hook groaned and ran his hand over his face. 

"Ruby's always been nosy." Emma laughed a little again and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "I'll help you cook tonight. I've been too idle all day, obviously." She stood and walked behind the counter. Mary Margaret gathered her things and put them back into her school bag, putting it away before going to stand with Emma.

David looked at Hook for a moment, but looked away when the other man turned towards him. "What is it, Dave?"

"Nothing."

"David was just jealous because we were sleeping together." Emma grinned a bit as she cut some vegetables. 

"I said that wasn't it! I was worried about you both because it was after noon and you were both still asleep." 

"Oh? Shall we sleep together next time, mate?"

Emma laughed a bit more, but cursed a bit and dropped the knife on the cutting board, quickly moving to the sink and turning on the water.

"Oh Emma..." Mary Margaret. "Is it deep?"

"No. It just stings."

Hook hopped up and rushed over, standing on the other side of the counter to look at them. "Are you all right, love?"

"It's just a little cut. I'll be fine." She shook her head, but yelped a little when her mother pressed a napkin against the injury and looked up. 

"Hook, take her to the bathroom and help her patch herself up." She gently shoved Emma from the kitchen. "David, come help me."

David nodded and walked over to help as Hook moved to hold that napkin to Emma's wound as he walked her to the bathroom. "Really lass, you've got to stop injuring yourself."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Emma pulled her hand back and moved to the sink, running the water over the cut again and wincing. "There are band-aids in the cabinet. Just get me one, I'll do it."

"Oh? You don't want me to patch you up?" Hook chuckled, but opened the cabinet, looking for the bandages. 

"Not if you use your mouth like you did the last time. That wasn't exactly clean you know." She pulled her hand out of the water and gently dabbed it dry. "The blue box. Get me the yellow tube next to it, too."

He handed her the tube first, grabbing the box she indicated before closing the cabinet and moving to her side. "But you did enjoy it. That much was evident when you looked at me the way you did." He quipped and handed her the box, watching her take care of her injury. "What's the purpose of that salve? Is it magic? Will it heal you?" 

"Oh, no. It's medicine. It just keeps it from getting infected." Emma looked at him once she finished, tossing the wrapper into the garbage and putting the items back into the cabinet. She smiled and gently touched his hand. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course, love." He followed her out of the bathroom. "Though I still prefer my way of doing things."

"Of course you do."


	28. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 – Tea

"I'm going to take Snow to her appointment." David stood from his desk and glanced at Emma, who was rummaging through a large pile of paperwork. 

"Oh." Emma looked up. "Is it already three?" She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms up over her head. 

David nodded and smiled a little at her as he readied himself to leave. "I'll see you tonight. Don't overwork yourself just because you don't have to pick up Henry today."

"I won't." She turned and watched him leave.

Running a hand over her face, Emma stood and walked to the couch, sitting on it and turning to look out the window. A fresh blanket of snow covered just about everything after a storm Monday night. Despite the sun shining, it was much too cold for any of it to melt so it just stayed, making everything blindingly bright.

She snapped out of her little daze when she heard footsteps. "Forget something?" She asked as she turned, but blinked a little when she saw that it wasn't David who returned. "Don't you have work, Hook?" 

"Just finished, love." Even though he was completely bundled up, she figured he was probably smirking from behind that scarf. His cheeks were completely flushed from the cold, and his nose was a little red.

"Jesus, you must be freezing." Emma stood and walked to him, lifting her hands to his cheeks. "Are you crazy?"

He hissed when her warm fingers pressed against his icy skin, but he managed to shake his head a bit. "I assure you, I have not lost my wits."

She pulled her hands back from his cheeks and pulled him to sit on the couch. "Warm up a little. I'll make you some tea."

Hook nodded and pulled off his hat and scarf, though he stayed bundled in his coat as he watched Emma. "Why does it get so bloody cold here?"

"We're pretty far north. If we lived somewhere like Florida, it wouldn't get nearly this cold." She shook her head. "It's definitely too cold for you to be out as long as you were. Next time, call me and I will come pick you up. We got you that cell phone for a reason."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"And you wouldn't potentially get frostbite." She came over with a mug of tea and held it out to him. 

He kept his glove on as he took it, and he simply held it up to let the steam warm his face. "Nothing bit me on the way over here, love."

"That's not..." Emma laughed a little and shook her head. "It's only slightly above zero. It's too cold to be outside, especially with the wind-chill."

Hook looked at her a bit skeptically. "Is that some sort of wicked spell?"

She smiled softly. "It simply means that when the wind blows, it's even colder. Drink that and warm up already, will you?" She sat back at her desk and started to rummage through some paperwork again. "Why did you want to surprise me?" She asked after a slight pause, keeping her eyes on the papers so she didn't have to see whatever expression was on his face.

"I simply wished to spend some time alone with you."

"Normally David would be here, so we wouldn't have been alone."

"Yes, but today he had plans. He told me as much this morning when he dropped me off at the store." 

Emma lifted her head and looked at him. "And you know it's Wednesday, so Henry's having dinner with Regina..."

"Precisely, love." He grinned at her before taking another sip. "I also knew that you planned on staying here, since you asked me to call here around five to make sure you didn't come home late."

Emma nodded a little. "You're pretty sly."

"Pirate."

"As you so often remind me." She rolled her eyes before smiling at him. "So you planned on distracting me from my work?"

"And I'm succeeding in my endeavor, am I not?" 

"I'd say so. Did you have any other plans beyond distracting me?"

"Charming you, wooing you. The usual plan." He grinned and stood to bring her the empty mug. "Thanks for the tea, lass."

"Are you warmer now?"

"A bit, though I must say the warmth from your hands did most of the work." He winked and finally took the glove off, shoving it into his coat pocket before he removed it and hung it up with hers.

"Hm. You just want me to touch you, don't you?"

"I certainly wouldn't protest if you put your hands on me." He chuckled and walked back to the couch, lounging a bit with his arms along the back of it. "I would happily return the favor, but I'm afraid it would only be half as effective." He nodded to the fake hand.

"Don't you get tired of those jokes?"

"Not at all. It's been centuries, after all."

Emma rolled her eyes again, but she stood and walked over to him, sitting at his side and turning a bit to look at him. "Well, they're just as bad as David's dad jokes."

"You wound me with such harsh words." He dropped his arm from the back of the couch to rest around her shoulders.

"You'll get over it." She leaned against his side a little and closed her eyes. 

"I already am, love." He whispered as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.


	29. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 66 – Stranded

"Yeah! Snow day!" Henry kicked his legs back and forth as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"It's only because it's even colder today than it was yesterday." Mary Margaret shook her head and smiled a little. "But believe me, the teachers are all just as excited as you." 

"Well, at least someone can be excited." Emma mumbled as she poured some soup into her thermos. 

"Make sure you stay warm, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled a little at her. "Are you sure you don't want David to go with you?"

"As long as everyone stays inside like they should, I shouldn't need him. Besides, I'm just going to use the time to catch up on all the little things. I'll call if there's a problem." 

Killian watched them from his seat at the table. He slowly drank his coffee and made a bit of a face before he stood and brought his dish and mug to the sink, handing them to David since he was already washing things. "Thanks mate." He murmured before looking at Emma. "I'm going to go with you."

"What?" Emma looked at him and shook her head. "No. It's too cold. Stay here."

"Precisely why I'm going to go with you. It's too cold for you to be alone." He winked a little, but he was serious, and from the way Emma didn't come up with some retort or even a mild protest, he knew she understood that. 

"Fine." She grumbled, getting a second thermos to pour more soup into.

The look that Henry and Mary Margaret exchanged wasn't lost on Killian as he walked past them to gather some things from the bedroom. When he came back out, he was carrying one of Emma's small duffle bags over his shoulder.

"The hell?" Emma looked at him.

"I just put a blanket in here and some extra clothes. Isn't that what one should do when preparing for extreme weather?"

"We're going to be inside. There is heat at the station you know." But Emma was smiling at him.

David looked between the two of them as he dried his hands. "Looks like someone's starting to get used to it around here." He clapped Killian on the shoulder when he passed him to sit at the table. "Emma, don't worry about us okay? Henry, your mother, and I will all be fine without him here to drive us nuts." He grinned.

"Oh? Is that so Dave?" Killian chuckled and put a few more things into the bag before he pulled his coat on and started to bundle up.

"Thanks for passing him off to me." Emma rolled her eyes, but put the packed lunches into that duffle, tossing in a few snacks as well and bundling up herself. "All right, let's go."

Getting to the station took longer than either of them would have liked, but the bug was fighting it the whole way. It took longer than normal to start it, but Emma said that it was because of the cold. Once they were inside, she turned up the heat and sat at her desk. Killian sat on the couch and did his best to stay out of her way.

Killian looked up from his book when Emma stretched and leaned back in her chair. He glanced at the clock: hours had passed, and though he stole a few glances at her during that time, he didn't say anything to interfere. The only time they spoke was when Emma heated up one of the containers of soup and they ate.

"I think I've gotten enough done. We can go back." She said, standing.

"Are you sure, lass?" 

"Yeah. Why don't you pack up, and I'll go start the car." 

Killian nodded and put his things back into the bag, but when Emma came back in, muttering, he paused and turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"My car won't start." Emma sighed a little. "Neither will the cruiser." She shook her head and took off her coat. "I knew I should have checked it yesterday, but mine was fine, so I didn't think anything of it."

Killian blinked. "But you got it to work this morning..." He honestly was confused. The technology here was still new to him, although he had been getting used to using some of the easier things: phones, the magic box they called a television, the stove. All of those were easy. The vehicles in this world escaped him, though. He just accepted that these cars and trucks just worked. The little boats with the loud boxes and propellers just worked. He never questioned it. Now it wasn't working.

"Maybe I should call David to come get us?" She picked up the phone on the desk and dailed.

Killian watched, frowning a little when Emma sighed and hung up. 

"His truck is giving him problems, too." She shook her head and sat down, running her hand over her face. "We're stuck for the night."

"Oh." Killian shook his head. "I suppose it's a good thing I brought this bag then?" He nudged it with his foot and let himself smile a little. 

"Maybe you jinxed us." Emma looked at him, but laughed at his confused expression. "It's just bad luck. But we have heat, and food, and beds, so we should be fine."

He nodded and sat back down on the couch, shifting to look out the window. "It will get warmer soon, I hope. This place is dreadful."

Emma laughed. "Of course. Although, I'd much rather deal with the cold than the heat of the jungle."

Killian turned his head to look at her. For a moment, he frowned, worried about where her mind was going. "Surely, love, not all of the heat you felt there was bad?" He arched a brow at her, trying to make light of it to keep her from going to the same dark place he often found himself. 

She looked at him and smiled a little, resting her chin in her hand. "No. Some of the heat was pretty nice, though it was a little wet, if you ask me."

"Was it? I'm pretty sure that was your fault, was it not?" He winked at her.

Emma laughed again. "Maybe, but I told you that you couldn't handle it." 

"You were right, of course." He grinned when her eyes widened at him. "I've been hopelessly infatuated ever since. But I do believe you couldn't handle it either."

"Hm? Are you so sure that I couldn't?" She rose and walked over to him, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. "Why do you say that?"

"You made me wait five minutes to follow you, after all." He smirked and lifted his hand to rest on one of hers. "Why do that if you were in control of it?"

"And what if that was because it would be too obvious if you followed right behind me with that look on your face?" Her smile faltered a little, but she shook her head and took his hand as she pulled hers away from her hip. 

Killian looked up at her, curling his fingers with hers. She was leaning a little awkwardly, as he was sitting and she was standing, so with one quick tug, he pulled her to his lap, and she looked at him with wide eyes as his other arm came around her waist. "And what look is that, love?" He whispered as he looked up at her, leaning in, but not making any contact.

Emma's eyes remained wide and she pulled her hand from his, resting it on his shoulder so she could push herself up. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled and leaned back again, resting against the couch, though his arm was still around her waist, his hand resting on her knee now that she had let go of it. "I took it to far hm?" He looked at her. 

Emma's hand moved from his shoulder to his face, her fingers slowly tracing along his jaw. "Maybe..." She whispered and looked at him.

Killian's eyes narrowed a little. "Emma," he whispered. "If you keep it up, I am going to kiss you."

"This is your fault. You pulled me down here." She shifted slightly and leaned in, her fingers trailing down to his neck. 

"Yes, well..." His hand started to slide up from her knee, his eyes searching hers before he closed the gap. 

Emma moved her hand and stopped his lips with her fingers, eyes half lidded. "Not yet..." She whispered with shaking breath. "Just..." She slowly pulled herself away from him.

Killian looked up at her. "Emma, I..." 

She shook her head gave him a little smile as she took a step back from the couch. "Don't be sorry. I'm not upset."

"Then why?" Confusion crossed his face as he straightened himself up. "If I didn't offend you?"

She looked at him for a moment before she lifted her hand to rub the back of her neck, her cheeks a bit flushed. "Because this time I know I couldn't handle it, and I wouldn't be able to stop." 

Killian's eyes widened a little, but he recovered and grinned just slightly. "Is that so?"

Emma nodded once and turned to sit behind the desk again. "I work here, Killian. If I let you kiss me, if I kiss you back, then I won't be able to focus properly." 

Killian's eyes widened even more. "Emma...you just--"

"Just go with it." She cut him off, trying to cover for the fact that the red was creeping over her face again, to her ears, and down her neck. "Now, you should probably go back to reading, only try to do it less attractively than you were doing it earlier. It's distracting."

He nodded a little. "I will do my best to keep from tempting you, my lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Close. :)


	30. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 – The way forward

"That should do it." David brushed his hands off as he closed the bug's hood. He looked at Emma and smiled a little. "And this will make us all more aware about these things, right?"

Emma nodded a little and looked at her father. "Boston hasn't gotten cold like this, and we had a pretty mild winter last year..." She shook her head. "It's my fault though. I should have checked the battery."

David nodded slowly. "I should have remembered, too, though. Getting all of our memories back didn't completely wipe out our experiences here, though..." His brows furrowed a bit. "Though now that I think about it, I don't remember having cold winters like this..."

"Time did stop. Maybe Regina kept it from being too bad." She shrugged and started back into the station. "I'm going to take the day, though." 

"I figured." David followed her in, nodding a little at Hook. "You guys weren't too cold or anything last night were you?"

Emma kept a straight face even as Hook grinned at the question. "We stayed perfectly warm, mate. Thank you for your concern." He said with a chuckle.

David looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't..."

"What? No!" Emma shook her head quickly. "I slept on the couch, he slept on a cot! We had enough blankets and things. It was fine!" She shot a glare at Hook before gathering her things. "I did catch up on the paperwork though. It's still pretty cold, so I doubt there will be anything major going on. If anything big happens, call me."

"All right." David sat as his desk and watched them.

Emma swatted lightly at Hook's arm as they left the building. "You idiot." She hissed. "Are you trying to make him watch us more than he already does?"

He laughed and got into the car. "Oh, love. He's already spoken to me about it."

"What?" 

"I've already received the 'If you hurt my daughter' speech." Hook grinned as he looked out the window. "It was the first thing he said to me when we were alone after I started staying with you."

Emma groaned a little. "Of course he did." She shook her head as she drove. "He's not very subtle is he?"

"Not in the slightest. Neither is your mother. She's been watching me more intently since you accepted me."

"Well, as long as they don't actually do anything...I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can, lass." He said, without a hint of condescension or sarcasm someone else might have used. "More people need to realize that."

Emma smiled a little and parked the car, looking at him. "Thank you." Her eyes searched his face for a moment before that smile brightened just the tiniest bit. "Let's go out tonight."

"Sounds splendid." 

"I'll even let you wear your leather." The smile shifted to a smirk as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" He asked once he exited the car and moved to her side. 

She shook her head. "No. Not really. But I know you've been wearing these kind of clothes to appease me, and I know you prefer yours. So why not?"

"Hm?" Hook grinned. "Well thank you for the consideration, love." He bowed slightly. 

"Now, don't be late for work. I'll be at the apartment when you get out." Emma gently nudged him in the direction of the liquor store. "It's too cold to stand out here and talk anymore." 

With that grin still on his face, Hook walked in the direction she nudged.


	31. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 – Fallen Angel

When Killian returned home from work, he was greeted by Mary Margaret, who sat at the table with a mug of tea cupped in her hands. "Emma already put your things in the bathroom," she said, lifting her eyes from the paper she was reading to look at him. "She asked me to tell you to shower and get ready to go out. She doesn't want you to see her until she's completely ready."

Killian blinked a little, but nodded a little. "A surprise hm?" He chuckled softly and started towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Hook?"

"Yes, Princess?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I already told Emma this, but David and I found a house." She watched him carefully. "We put in an offer, and it was accepted."

"Congratulations." 

"That means it'll just be the three of you here soon. Please don't do anything to make us regret looking so soon, hm?" She smiled at him, and unlike the last time she gave him the talk, it wasn't a calculated smile. It was warm and genuine. "Emma is very precious to us, as you know. And David does adore you. Please don't make him give up his first real best friend because you do something stupid."

Killian chuckled. "I thought the wolf was his best friend?"

"Oh. Ruby and David are close, for sure, but Ruby is also my best friend, and you are the first friend David's made on his own." She offered him another one of those warm smiles. 

"I will make sure not to let you down, lass." He bowed a little before he continued to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and looking at his leathers and shirt neatly piled and waiting for him.

Undressing still took some time, and as he waited for the water to warm up, he carefully unbuckled the contraption from his arm, rubbing the reddened flesh a bit. It didn't take long for the water to heat, though, so he stepped into the shower and washed up, trying to listen to the voices he heard echoing softly in the kitchen. Emma must have finished readying herself, which meant he should try to keep from taking too long.

Maybe he rushed a little, but soon he was washed, dried, and dressed in those clothes he had grown so fond of over the years. After a quick run of his hand through his hair, he opened the door, his other closed draped over his bad arm as he stepped out.

Mary Margaret let out a soft giggle, and Killian looked up, stopping in his tracks. Emma stood there, wearing this sleek little black thing that hugged every curve just right. Golden curls bounced around her shoulders, but only succeeded in drawing more attention to the flesh the top of her dress didn't cover. His eyes widened and he was sure his mouth dropped open, because now both women were giggling at him.

The clothes fell from his arm and the sound of them hitting the floor was enough to snap him out of his gaze. He crouched and picked them up, his eyes momentarily focusing on the cloth as he heard the clicks Emma's heels made as she walked towards him. He tried not to be so obvious as he stood, his eyes moving up her stockinged legs, to the hem of the dress that stopped mid-thigh, clung tightly around her hips, stomach, chest, and tapered off into those tiny little straps at her shoulders. It looked absolutely sinful, and it was making him think of doing things he really shouldn't be thinking of with her mother in the room.

She arched a brow at him and reached out to take the clothes from his arms, her lips curving up just a bit. "You know, you'd think you never saw a woman dress up before." She turned from him and walked to bring the clothes back to the room, her hips swaying just right, causing Killian to stare again.

"Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath as he walked towards the table.

Mary Margaret shook her head and looked at him. "Just make sure you keep a close eye on her, hm? Though judging from your inability to do much else but stare, that won't be a problem will it?"

He shook his head mutely and moved to help Emma get into her coat once she came back. "You look..." He managed, but couldn't formulate much else beyond those two syllables.

"I didn't think I'd shock you into silence." Emma took his offered arm and smiled, letting him lead her out of the apartment. "Maybe I should do this more often?"

"Yes. No. Well..." Killian coughed a little. "Yes for me. No for anyone else." He managed to recover his wits enough to grin at her. "Though, love, won't you be cold in such a short dress?"

"Then you'll just have to keep me warm, won't you?"


	32. Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 97 – Running with scissors

Dinner was nice. There weren't many people in the restaurant, which made everything more intimate. The conversation remained light, which Emma was thankful for. She didn't want this meal to be bogged down by flirtation and innuendo.

Of course Hook was a gentleman the entire time. He even buttoned up his shirt a bit once they sat down, and although that was a shame, at least he read the atmosphere well enough to react accordingly.

So it was no wonder that it was unbuttoned again once they sat at one of the small tables in The Rabbit Hole. Emma smiled and watched him when he moved from their table to the bar to get them some drinks. When he sat again, he scooted the stool so he was next to her instead of across from her. 

"If you wanted a screaming orgasm, darling, we didn't have to come here for it. " He handed over her drink with a wink.

Emma took the glass and laughed softly. "I honestly wanted to see if you could order it with a straight face. From the look the bartender was giving you, I don't think you were successful."

"Who would be?" He shook his head and scooted his stool closer to her. "The man was trying not to laugh at me."

"Well, thank you for humoring me." She took a sip and smiled at him. 

Hook snorted a little, but he grinned at her, leaning closer. "The offer is always open. I could provide you with a better one than any drink." 

Emma shook her head and leaned into him a bit, her hand resting on his arm. "You're awfully confident for someone who's only gotten one kiss." 

He turned a bit and lifted his hand to twist a finger into one of the curls at her neck, the tips of his other fingers brushing against her flesh. "Good things come to those who wait, love."

"Is that so?" Her eyes closed half way, her voice coming out as a mere whisper. "And you've been waiting months, haven't you? So how good do you think it'll be?" Her hand slipped from his arm and rested on his thigh. 

"The length of time does not matter. I know it will be amazing." His eyes dropped to her hand before he lifted them again, his fingers slid along the crook of her neck and over her shoulder, the curl he had twisted around his finger slowly falling away. "Emma..." 

"Do you know how hard it is?" She kept her voice in that whisper. "I think about it more than I'm willing to admit."

"Oh, I can tell you it's getting quite hard." That devilish smirk came to his lips.

"I'm being serious here." Emma leaned back just a little to look at him, a slight pout coming to her lips. 

"I assure you, so am I. If your hand moves any higher, you'll feel how serious I am." 

Emma leaned in again. "Should I move my hand higher, then?" Now it was her turn to smirk.

"That depends on if you want to make it out of here in a decent fashion." He slid his fingertips down along her arm. "Or are you intent on luring me like a siren, only to leave me hanging?"

Emma's hand inched up, but not high enough, and she smirked when he let out the slightest puff of breath. She leaned in to whisper into his ear, her lips just barely brushing against the shell as he had done to her on the street those weeks ago. "I have no intention of leaving you."

His hand dropped and rested atop hers and he turned his head a little so his lips brushed against her cheek. "Emma...You're driving me bloody crazy." 

She turned her head this time, all without pulling away from the contact, so when she turned enough, her lips brushed over his, the slightest little contact. "Good." She whispered. 

He pushed forward, taking her lips as heatedly as she had done to him in Neverland. She let out a slight squeak at first, but soon she was pressing back and leaning more into it. He watched her eyes close, and when it broke, he grinned just a little. Her lips trembled and her breath shook. "Good?" He whispered, barely putting any space between them.

Emma's eyes opened enough to see him, to see that his normally bright eyes were dark, watching her hungrily. "Good. But, it could be better..." She leaned in and closed the gap again.

His hand moved from hers, and he rested it on her hip, trying to pull her closer, though with the positioning of the table, the stools, and their legs, it was a little more complicated than he would have liked. When they parted for air, he groaned a bit. "Emma...We should go."

Emma shuddered slightly at the way he practically growled that out, and she managed a little nod. "We should, but where?" She pulled her hand from his thigh and stood, smoothing out her dress and grabbing her coat. 

"We'll have to figure that out, quickly." He stood and pulled his coat on rather quickly, taking her hand and tugging her out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know! I originally wasn't going to have them get that close at all until I finished all the topics, but wee! Throwing that idea out. ;D


	33. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91 – Hesitation

Getting the key to a room at the bed and breakfast was easy. Convincing Ruby to keep her mouth shut about it absolutely wasn't. But eventually the woman promised and handed over the key.

As soon as they made it into the room, Killian pressed Emma back against the door, his mouth taking hers desperately as her hands clawed at his coat to get it off. She groaned a little when he slid a leg between hers, his hand dropping to her thigh, fingers slowly inching under the hem of her dress.

"Killian..." She breathed against him and tried to move, but he had her quite thoroughly pinned, his lips moving so he could taste her jaw and her neck. She let out a pitched gasp and lifted her hands to his head, curling her fingers into his hair and tugging just lightly. "It's..."

"Hm?" he murmured into the crook of her neck, his hand sliding up more, the hem of the dress lifting with it. "What is it, beautiful?"

"I'm really hot." She whimpered.

"Well, yes, that's the point." He dragged his tongue in a slow line down towards her collarbone, chuckling when she gripped his hair again.

"N...No I mean...my jacket... It's hot..." She whimpered again.

"Then we should remove it." He lifted his head and smirked, his hand remaining where it was. "Or you should, anyway."

Emma looked at him, her chest heaving slightly as she tried to shift enough to get the offending cloth off her arms. "The door is in the way," she managed.

"Then we should move." He grinned at her. "Perhaps to the bed?"

Emma didn't have any time to nod before Killian pulled his hand from her thigh and gently tugged her away from the door. She stumbled slightly and fell into him, her hands on his chest. A flush came to her cheeks and she pushed him a bit. "Move.."

Killian chuckled and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hand and watching her. "The jacket, love?"

Emma shook her head as she let it drop to the floor, and when she took another step towards the bed, she stepped out of her heels as well.

He watched her, licking his lips slightly as she approached. He offered her a grin that only widened as she stopped in front of him. "Did that cool you down, love? Or are you still hot?"

Emma shook her head and cupped his cheeks in her hands. She let her thumb brush over his lower lip as she moved, legs sliding to either side as she straddled him. "Do I feel hot to you?" She whispered and kissed him.

Killian groaned a bit into that kiss and sat up a little straighter, his bad arm moving around her back while his hand moved back to her thigh and slid up again, this time moving over her dress to rest on her hip. "Very hot..." He licked at her lips.

She traced his jaw with her fingers, pressing her hips down just a bit. "And how hot is that?" 

"Scorching..." He leaned in, eyes half-closing when her fingers slid down his neck. 

"I don't want to burn you." She whispered as she leaned in, brushing a much gentler kiss against his lips, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "And I don't want to be burned by you..."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled against her lips as he slid his hand up her side. 

Her fingers played at the edges of his shirt. "Killian...Why do you want me?"

He leaned back a little to get a better look at her, his brows knitting a bit. "Where did that come from?"

Emma looked at him, a sad smile ghosting over her lips before she pulled off his lap and sat on the bed next to him. She looked down at her hands as they fell to her lap. She remained silent for what felt like forever before she sighed. "I'm scared."

Killian turned a bit and rested his hand over hers. "Of me?"

"No. Not you. Never you." She turned her head and looked at him, and her eyes, which were darkened by lust moments ago were now shimmering with tears. 

His eyes widened and he pulled her into a slightly awkward hug, but she shifted her legs over his lap to make it easier. "No matter what happens, I will never leave you." 

Emma rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry..."

He could feel her tears as she kept her face against his neck, and he gently rubbed her back. "You have nothing to apologize for, Emma."

"But I really wanted to. I was really ready, and I got you all worked up, and now I'm like this." 

"You've tempted me far worse, lass." Killian chuckled a little. "This, at least I have you in my arms. You aren't walking away from me." 

She whimpered a little. "I'm sorry."

"Emma." He lifted his hand to push some of her hair behind her ear and coax her face out of his neck. When she finally looked up at him, he leaned in and kissed the tears off her cheeks. "Tonight you have given me more than I could have even hoped for so soon." He whispered and smiled, kissing her lips. "Aside from the obvious..." He grinned just slightly before he continued. "You want me. And if you need confirmation of my feelings for you, I will gladly reaffirm it every day until you're no longer scared of losing me."

"But—"

"You have my heart, love. You are the only one who can claim it. And thus, you have my life, my soul, and my body when you think you can handle it." He winked.

Emma cracked a smile. "You're the one who couldn't handle it." She shook her head and curled against him again. "I don't deserve to be treated so kindly."

"Darling, there's no one who deserves it more. Let me cherish you, and you'll be able to cast your fears aside. If I can push aside a three-hundred year revenge for you, I can deal with you tempting me over and over again. Though if you wear this little thing again...I'm not sure how well I can contain myself." He grinned.

"I'll save it for a special occasion, then." She laughed softly, the tears having stopped.

"I look forward to such an event." Killian kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Shall we go home?"

"Yeah...But only on one condition..."

"And what is that?"

"Hold me while we sleep tonight?"

"It would be an honor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!


	34. What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84 – Insecurities

"You didn't?" Ruby's eyes were wide as she handed Emma her hot chocolate. "How? Why? Are you serious? You were...and he was..." She shook her head. "Really?"

Emma shook her head a bit and took the mug, looking down at the counter for a moment before looking back up at the shocked waitress. "Entirely my fault, too. I worked him up, and then I just couldn't. I got too worried about all the what ifs. What if I was bad because it's been a while? What if we do it and he decides he didn't want me? It was too much, and I panicked a little."

"Oh man. Is he mad at you?"

"No. Not even remotely. He was a complete saint last night." Emma drank a little and frowned. "That's almost as frustrating as not doing it. He was more concerned about me than himself."

Ruby whistled a little and leaned on the counter. "That's because he's got it bad." 

"Is it that simple?" Emma looked at her. "Can someone simply be so happy that they don't get mad at all? I mean, I started to seduce him, and I got him all worked up, and then when I stopped, he just...I mean, he wasn't even annoyed, let alone angry. He just teased me and held me." 

Ruby chuckled a little. "Like I said, he's got it bad. He really loves you, Emma."

Emma's cheeks reddened and she looked back down at her mug. "Even if that were true...maybe he doesn't really care if we do anything."

"Why, because he didn't get mad at you for being a cocktease?" Ruby arched a brow.

Emma choked on her hot chocolate at that, coughing a little. "I'm that bad, aren't I?" She groaned and ran a hand over her face. "What am I going to do? What if I take too long and he gets bored and..." She looked at Ruby, and the other woman gently patted her hand.

"I don't think that will happen. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's watching." She grinned a bit. "And when he thinks someone's watching, he still looks at you like he wants to devour you. I'd say you have nothing to worry about. You're just being like this because you're not used to someone treating you the way you should be treated. He's making you a priority, so I don't think you need to worry about him tossing you aside."

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma nodded, offering her a little smile. "I do feel a bit better."

"Any time. And when you're ready, let me know. I'll leave you another present." She winked.


	35. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90 – Rebirth

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't wary of this..." Killian crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, watching Neal with slightly narrowed eyes. 

Neal shrugged a little and put a padded envelope on the table. "Relax, Hook. I have something important to give you."

Killian looked at the packet and arched a brow. "What is that?"

Neal opened it and tossed it across the table at him. "You're the only one here without something like this, and you'll need it for Friday."

Killian pulled a small card out of the envelope and blinked. It looked exactly like the identification cards he needed to check at the liquor store, only it had his picture and his name on it. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, Henry was talking at dinner last week about how excited he is to go on this trip Friday, and how the last time he went on a plane, my dad kind of freaked out in the airport, and I realized you didn't have a license, and you'll need one to get through security. There's also a medical slip in there to cover your injury."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Killian pulled out the slip of paper and read it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, you can't go through the security gate with that thing on your arm, so you'll probably need some documentation. That way they won't give you a hard time." Neal shook his head. "And as far as the license goes, don't try to drive any cars or anything."

"And so you acquired these for me? I am grateful, of course, but why? Don't you hate me?" Killian tucked the items back into the envelope. 

"I'll admit I'm not your biggest fan, but Emma sees something in you, and you've done nothing bad to Henry."

"I would never hurt the lad, I hope you understand that."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Henry adores you, and he's apparently super excited to have Captain Hook as his future step-dad, so I don't want to disappoint him."

Killian's head shook a little. "Emma and I have not yet discussed marriage, you know."

"That doesn't matter." Neal slid out of his chair and looked at him. "Listen, Hook. I know some messed up stuff happened. I'll probably never forgive you for my mom, or trying to kill my dad, but I don't hate you."

Killian was silent for a moment. "That means a lot to me." He said after a moment. 

"But that doesn't mean I like you either." 

"Of course." 

"I would say something threatening to you if you ever hurt Emma, but that would be hypocritical of me, so all I'll say is that I hope you are able to make her feel happiness I couldn't bring her."

A slight smirk came to Killian's lips then. "And I hope you are able to bestow some happiness on Lady Bell."

Neal coughed a little and turned. "Don't lose those." He said before quickly exiting the diner.

Killian chuckled as he watched Neal leave.


	36. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34 – Custom/Tradition

"I thought Henry had dinner with Regina last night?" Mary Margaret stood in front of her mirror and smoothed out her dress, glancing at Emma in the reflection.

"He did, but since we're leaving for New York tomorrow night, and tonight being what it is..." Emma sat on the bed and watched her mother.

"Oh? How sweet of him to spend more time with her then." Mary Margaret turned to look at her. "Do I look like I'm starting to show? Does this dress look bad?"

Emma shook her head. "You look great. David will be dumbstruck, I'm sure." She purposely avoided that first question, smiling a bit. 

"What are you and Hook going to do tonight?" 

"I don't know. We didn't really plan anything. I've never been big on these kinds of things." Emma shook her head. 

"Would you prefer if we stayed out tonight?"

Emma's eyes widened. "What? No." She stood quickly. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Hmmm?" Mary Margaret smiled as she walked over to Emma, resting her hands on her shoulders. "You didn't plan on coming home the night of your date, but you did. I thought maybe you'd want a second chance." She smiled, a little hint of mischief in her eyes.

Emma's cheeks flared and she stared at her. "How...? Did Ruby tell you? She promised!"

"No, though I figured she was hiding something when she kept grinning at me when I saw her yesterday after work. It was just kind of obvious when the two of you came home and tried to be as quiet as possible when you went to your room."

Emma groaned softly. "We thought you were asleep."

Mary Margaret laughed softly and patted her shoulders. "No, we were in bed, but we were talking about you."

"What about me?" 

"That it's nice to see you're opening up." She took both of Emma's hands and squeezed them gently. "You can deny it all you want, but everyone else sees it too. So your father and I were just talking about it. We were really worried about you, you know. We came back after saving Henry, and everything calmed down, but you didn't seem to know what to do with yourself." She squeezed her hands again. "And now you have a boyfriend, and you're practically glowing with happiness, and we're very happy for you."

Emma smiled a little and squeezed her mother's hands as well. "I am happy. It's weird...Two years ago I didn't think I could be, and now..." 

Mary Margaret smiled. "And now you have Henry, you've worked things out with Regina and Neal, and you have Hook."

"And you and David."

Her mother nodded and pulled her into a hug before letting go. "All right. I'm going to go wow your father so he fumbles over his words before we leave." She winked and stepped out into the main room.

Emma followed, watching as her mother's prediction came true. David stood there and sputtered a little before he was able to say she looked amazing, and that he was so lucky. She laughed a little and waved to them as they left. When the door shut, she allowed the smile to drop and she glanced at the clock. Killian should have been back from work by now. For a moment, a little bit of insecurity started to show its ugly head, but she squashed it with the thought that it was Valentine's Day, and he was probably stuck at the shop selling bottles of wine to all those poor saps who forgot to make reservations, or buy a card, or whatever.

With a sigh she sat on the seat by the window and pulled one knee up, hugging her leg to her chest as she tucked the other beneath her. She rested her head on the window and looked out, smiling a little. She was happy, and things were calm, and it she was getting used to it. But it was still weird. She still remembered how it felt when Henry knocked on her door that October night. Months whirled by: fighting with Regina, Graham's death, breaking the curse, going to the Enchanted Forest, New York, Neal, Tamara and Greg, Neverland...And then nothing. Her birthday came and went. Thanksgiving happened, and it was incredibly awkward, though Christmas was a little better. 

Since New Year's, things had been better, but she still felt awkward celebrating the holidays. It wasn't something she really did before, and now she had people in her life who wanted to celebrate with her.

So she was pretty content, even if she was sitting home alone, looking out the window, watching nothing in particular. Her breath fogged the window a bit, so she lifted a finger and drew little hearts, laughing a little to herself at how lame she felt doing that as if she were a teenager again.

When the door opened, she turned her head a little, but otherwise she didn't move. "Work busy?"

Killian put a bag down on the table and started pulling things from it; she couldn't quite make it out from her spot at the window. "No. I was out at the usual time." 

"Oh." She couldn't help the sigh or the disappointment that came out with that, and she turned her head to look back out the window, wiping away the little fog-hearts with her sleeve.

"Well, I was on my way back when I bumped into your boy and the queen." He said from the table, shuffling through whatever he had brought home. 

"Hm..." Emma kept staring out the window.

"He asked me what I was going to get you tonight, but I did not know what he was talking about. Your birthday was a few months ago, was it not? But he informed me that today was a special day to celebrate affection." 

"It's Valentine's Day." She said, fogging up the window again, but this time drawing swirls instead of hearts. 

"Ah yes. That was what he called it. They helped me gather the appropriate items to celebrate with you. There were a lot of people out, which is why it took so long."

Emma blinked and turned away from the window to look at him. "You did what?"

"I apologize. I am absolutely unfamiliar with the customs of this land. If I knew, I would have prepared better." Killian leaned over a bit to look at her from around the pillar. "Is that why you seem upset? Because I was unaware?"

"Eh? No. I wouldn't expect you to know about this stupid holiday."

"But you are upset with me?"

"Not particularly." She looked back out the window. She wouldn't tell him that she was more annoyed at herself for being disappointed that he didn't come home right away. 

Killian walked over and sat next to her, turning his head to watch her watch whatever was outside. "Emma, love." He rested his hand on the one she used to hold her leg to her chest. "If you're not upset, why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking." She looked at him. "I just thought you'd be home sooner."

"Ah, so you were lonely without me?" He grinned a bit and patted her hand before standing. "Come. I will make it up to you."

Emma hesitated, but she took his hand and stood, letting him lead her to the table. She blinked at the box of chocolate and the bouquet of flowers. "You got these for me?"

He nodded. "I was unsure which was your favorite flower, so I picked something that I thought you might like." He looked a bit sheepish. "Well, if this is any indication of it." He lifted her hand and brushed a finger over the shoelace wrapped around her wrist, pushing it just enough to reveal the top of her tattoo. "Was I wrong?"

She looked down at her wrist, then back up at him, her cheeks pinking slightly. She quickly shook her head and smiled at him. "No..." She whispered and pulled her wrist from his grip, only to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Killian curled his arms around her and grinned against her lips. "Oh, you are quite welcome, lovely." 

"No one's ever done this for me, you know." She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "You do a lot of things no one's done. And every time it takes me by surprise, so I don't know how to react."

"I think this is a fine reaction." He whispered, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at her. "Perhaps I should bring you flowers and chocolates more often?"

Emma pulled herself back a little to look at him, not pulling out of his arms and not pulling her arms from around him. "No, that's all right." She smiled, her eyes wet from tears she refused to let fall. 

Killian's brows furrowed slightly and he lifted his hand from her back to touch her cheek. "Are you going to cry?"

She shook her head and nuzzled his hand a little. "No. I'm happy. I promise, these aren't sad tears." She kissed his palm. "I am happier than I can ever remember being."

The concern melted into a soft smile. "I feel the same, love."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the little timing bit off this post: http://forums.onceuponatimefansite.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1853
> 
> I know season 1 covers several months, but season 2 always seemed like it was incredibly short, timing wise. A month or two max. Neverland seems to be similar, so I figure all of the events up to the return happen before Emma's 29th birthday in October, thus the timing of these stories. :)


	37. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 – World view

"Emma, stop bothering him about it," Neal laughed as they sat at the gate and waited. "I got it for him. How else were we going to get him in here?"

Emma sank in her seat a little and huffed. "I asked Gold for help on that, you know. If I knew you were going to do it yourself, I wouldn't have bothered him."

Killian frowned a little and turned to look at her. "Please tell me you didn't make another deal with him." 

"No. I played the family card." Emma shook her head and kept pouting a little, her arms crossed over her chest. "I also asked Belle ahead of time...It's not like he would have helped me without her input. He still hates Killian." 

Neal laughed again and shook his head. "Not as much as he used to, at least. Oddly enough, I think my father's grateful that you skewered his chest with a poisoned hook." He chuckled. 

"Why would he be thankful for that? Is he an idiot?" Killian rolled his eyes. 

"It got rid of Cora didn't it?" Emma murmured and gently rested her hand on Killian's arm. "And we all know you're different now, okay?" She glanced at him. "So don't let Neal bait you into saying something you'll regret."

"I'm not baiting him." Neal shook his head. "I have other things I could bring up if I were going to do that."

Henry watched the exchange with a slight grin before he got up and sat down next to Neal. "Dad. You gave Hook a window seat, right?" He whispered, his grin widening. "Like we planned?"

"Yep." Neal ruffled Henry's hair and laughed.

"What are you boys scheming?" Tink leaned in and her eyes widened when Neal whispered into her ear. "You didn't!" But when she saw Neal and Henry grinning at her, she laughed.

Emma looked up. "What's so funny?" She still had her hand on Killian's arm. 

"Nothing." Neal stood and picked up his bag. "It's time for us to board."

Emma looked at them oddly, but nodded. However, when they go to their seats, she looked at the letter on Killian's ticket and groaned. "Is this what you were laughing about?" She glanced at Neal.

"Henry's idea. I swear." Neal chuckled and put the bags in the overhead bin. 

"Problem, love?" Killian looked at her as he scooted into his seat, already looking a little tense.

Emma looked at him and shook her head. "No, but you may want to take off your coat now before we get going." She smiled at him as he stood as much as he could with the panel over his head and fumbled to get out of his coat. When he sat back down, she took it and folded it with hers, putting it in the overhead bin. 

He was already looking out the window when Emma sat back down, and she sighed a little. She leaned over and rested her hand on his, whispering into his ear. "Are you okay?"

He turned away from the window and looked at her. He nodded, but he looked even more nervous than he had going through the security scans. "Fine, love."

"Is that so?" She rubbed the back of his hand a little. "If you tense up any more, you might pop a vein." She shook her head. "We won't be in here that long. Just over an hour." She smiled a little at him. "You can hold my hand the whole time if you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Killian muttered, but he looked down at the way he was clutching at the armrest, and he loosened his grip as Emma kept rubbing his hand. "I'm okay..."

"You keep telling yourself that, Captain." She smirked. "We haven't even taken off yet."

Henry's head poked over the seat in front of Killian and he held out a pack of gum. "Here. Chew this so your ears pop." 

Emma took the gum from him and smiled. "Thank you, but don't think this means I'm not annoyed with you for scheming with your father. Behave up there, got it, kid?" Henry laughed and turned back around. 

"Why would I need my ears to pop?" Killian gripped the armrest again, looking at Emma with wide eyes.

"The pressure changes because of the altitude." Emma smiled and lifted her hand from his to open the pack of gum, opening a piece for him and handing it to him. "Here. It's cinnamon." She smiled. "Just chew it. Don't swallow it. When you're done, you can spit it back into the wrapper."

"What happens if I swallow it?" He hesitated, but he did let go of the arm rest long enough to take the piece and put it in his mouth, his face scrunching up a bit before he started to chew.

"I always heard that it stays in your stomach for years. I don't think that's true, but don't swallow it." Emma smirked and popped a piece into her mouth, glancing up when the seatbelt notice dinged. She leaned over again and helped Killian buckle up as if he were a child. She watched him as he shifted uncomfortably, but she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently to try to reassure him.

It didn't seem to work though. During the takeoff, he uttered a soft string of curses and gripped at her hand. He didn't squeeze hard enough to hurt her, but she knew he was forcing himself not to grip too tightly. When the initial lift was over, she leaned over, still holding his hand, and pointed out the window. "Look at how small everything is..." She whispered. 

Killian opened his eyes and looked where she was pointing. He had seen something like this all those years ago, the first time he went to Neverland, but this was something else. His eyes widened a little as the small roads and buildings were becoming even smaller. They widened more when they rose through some clouds. His grip loosened on her hand, but he continued to hold it, even as he stared out the window in awe.

Emma smiled and settled back into her seat, closing her eyes and, letting him hold her hand as long as he needed. 

"Emma." 

She turned her head and opened her eyes enough to see Killian leaned in so close that she must have almost bumped noses with him when she turned her head. "Jesus, Killian." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Look." He turned back to the window.

She leaned over him again and smiled. The clouds had cleared, and little patches of land, forests, mountains, and rivers moved below them. She let go of his hand and gently rested it on his upper arm to balance herself. 

"I've never seen anything like this..." He murmured, eyes wide. 

Emma smiled. She heard Henry and Neal chuckling from the row in front of him, and she was pretty sure she heard the click of Henry's camera, but she didn't care at the moment. "Then you're in for a treat if we ever go anywhere else." She whispered.

"Eh?" He turned and looked at her again, and this time it was his turn to stare at her, wide-eyed due to their proximity. "You want to do this again?"

Emma laughed softly. "Well, we do have to get home this way, don't we?" She patted his arm and settled back into her seat. "But maybe sometime we'll go on another trip. Maybe we can take Henry to Disney World sometime or something..." She laughed. "Oh. Yes, we'll definitely have to go there."

"Disney World eh?" Neal leaned his seat back enough to look between the seats and grin at them. "I think your scheming is much worse than mine, Em."

Emma grinned at him. "Well, none of us have ever been there." Her grin widened. "I think Killian would really enjoy it."

Neal laughed. "You have to show him the movie first though."

"I have it! We can watch it when we get home!" Henry chimed in, peering over the top of his seat again. 

Killian looked at the three of them and sank back into his seat before looking out the window again. "I have no idea what you're all talking about, but it's making me increasingly uncomfortable." He murmured.

Neal and Henry chuckled as they turned back around and Neal put his seat back up. Emma smiled softly and leaned against his arm. "Don't be uncomfortable now. Save that for when we land." She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"Is it worse than taking off?" He tensed.

"It's about the same. Well, for you it might be worse. Just look out the window and you'll be fine." She felt him relax a little again and she smiled. "I'll hold your hand again, okay?"

"Does that offer only extend to this, or can I take you up on it at any time?"

"Hm. Let me think about it."


	38. Adapting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 – Acclimatize

"And you thought my driving was bad?" Emma let out a short, curt little huff of a laugh when they finally arrived at Neal's apartment. She knew there were some crazy Taxi drivers, but she was hoping that the vans would be less erratic than the cars. Apparently she was wrong. Neal, of course, was totally unfazed, undoubtedly because he was used to such horrible driving. Henry looked slightly terrified, but otherwise okay. Tink was about as green as her shirt.

It was Killian's reaction that surprised her. He was just as unfazed as Neal. Half of the time he was in her car in Storybrooke, he would mutter under his breath and grip at the handle inside the door. But here he was, totally fine. He was even trying to encourage Henry a bit as they made their way up the stairs.

Once inside, Tink sank onto the couch and groaned a little. "Do we have to do that again? That was horrible."

"Only when we go back to the airport." Neal shook his head and walked into the bedroom. "Next time we come back, I'll have a truck, so we won't have to fly." 

Henry went over to the window and looked out. "Can we get pizza for dinner?"

"Sure kid." Neal called from the bedroom. 

Emma put her things down by the wall and looked at Killian. "You're awfully calm for someone who just got off their first flight."

"After that, the ride here was nothing." 

"So that means you'll stop grabbing the handle and cussing at me when I drive?"

"Oh? I thought you liked watching me overreact?" Killian chuckled and looked around the apartment. "Will we all be able to sleep here...?"

"I have air mattresses we can blow up, but you'll have to sleep on the floor, sorry." Neal shrugged as he came back into the main room. "But I hear you're used to that?" He smirked at Killian.

Killian arched a brow at him before a suggestive grin spread over his lips. "Well, I'm sure I can handle it for a week, though I'm more accustomed to sleeping in a bed."

Tink laughed a little, and Emma's eyes widened. "Killian!"

"But you sleep on the floor..." Henry looked away from the window, clearly confused.

Killian chuckled. "Yes, that's right, lad. I was just teasing your father." He walked over to Henry and stood behind him, looking out the window with him. 

Emma rubbed her cheeks a little and sat next to Tink.

"Really, Emma, when are you going to get used to the way he likes to tease? You know he's a pervert." She whispered and nudged her arm a little.

"Never. And the more he gets used to being here, as opposed to Neverland, or the Enchanted Forest, the worse he's going to get." Emma groaned. 

"Especially if you keep letting him wear those tight pants..." Tink smirked. "I never thought he'd give up his leather." She nudged Emma again.

Emma's cheeks flared even more and she looked at Killian, her eyes widening. She had gotten so used to seeing him in modern clothing over the past month that she never really looked at him.

"Hey, you two." Neal looked over at the couch. "You up for dinner?"

Killian straightened and moved back just in time to avoid getting knocked over by Henry as he pushed himself away from the window. He glanced at Emma, smirking at the flush to her cheeks before walking over and holding out his hand to her. "This time, love, you can hold my hand if you're uncomfortable."

"Idiot..." Emma muttered, but took his hand and stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today. Woo!


	39. Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60 – Subway

Killian stuffed his hand into his coat pocket and watched Emma and Neal work out the plans for the day. There was talk of going "uptown" to bring Henry to some "museums," but it would be too crowded, and they would be better off doing that in the middle of the week. Neal wanted to show Henry around some of his favorite places, so they agreed to split up. 

Emma walked over to him once the others started to walk away. She offered him a small smile. "Are you ready for an adventure, Captain?" That smile changed into a sly grin.

Killian's brows lifted and he chuckled. "That depends on the adventure, Swan." 

"Well, we have all day." Emma moved to his left side and looped her arm through his. "So I'm going to take you shopping for a nicer outfit for tomorrow, but I'm also thinking you should see Chinatown and Little Italy" She chuckled. 

"Do I not have nice enough clothes?" Killian moved a bit when she started to tug him. "What's tomorrow?"

"Henry wants to go see The Lion King, so Neal already got us some tickets. If you humor me and let me take you shopping for a blazer and a tie, I'll let you help me pick out a dress." 

He chuckled a little. "Is that such a good idea? I'm afraid what I want to see you wear and what others should see you wear are two completely different things."

Emma glanced at him and grinned. "Well, maybe I'll pick up something just for you to see, too." 

She let go of his arm when they came to a stairway leading into the ground. He hesitated a bit, but she took his elbow and tugged him down. "What are we doing?"

"We need to take the subway." She answered simply, tugging him to some sort of machine. He watched as she touched things and put money into it. A little yellow card popped out, so she handed it to him and got her own. "You need this. Don't lose it." She said before she brought him to another contraption and showed him how to use the card to go through the gate. 

Killian cursed a little when it didn't work the first or the second time, but on the third, he was finally let through. He tucked the card away and reached for her hand. "Where the hell have you taken me?" 

Emma said nothing when she took his hand and pulled him along, past some of the people standing around. "Like I said, we're taking the subway." She said once she found a less-crowded place to stand.

He muttered a bit, jumping when the ground shook slightly as some large metal thing sped by, behind some of the pillars. It made a loud noise that made him uncomfortable enough to step just a little closer to Emma. "Bloody hell."

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "Our train is coming." She tugged him towards the edge of the platform, and for a moment he thought they might fall off, or get hit by something, but there was more loud noise, and another large metal thing slowed to a stop in front of them. When the doors opened, she tugged him inside. "Watch the gap."

The train (as she called it) was pretty full. All of the seats were taken, so Emma walked to one of the poles in the middle and put his hand on it. "Hold on."

Killian looked at her but nodded slowly and gripped the bar. He glanced around nervously, barely aware that Emma had moved next to him and looped her arm around his waist, her hand on the bar just above his. 

"You can hold onto me, too." She said with a smirk.

Killian put his other arm around her and almost jumped again when there was a slight jerk and the train began to move. He turned his head and practically growled into her ear. "Are you trying to kill me? Is this your idea of an adventure? I am not entirely sure I want to experience the other things you have in mind for me today."

Emma let out a slight puff of a laugh as she leaned more against his side and glanced up at him. "Oh, is the big bad pirate terrified of something millions of ordinary people do on a daily basis?" She grinned more when the train jerked again and stopped to let people out and in.

"I am not terrified." He protested, frowning a bit. "I am just a little concerned that you take so much amusement in my suffering."

"Oh? Are you really suffering?" She pressed as close as she could and felt his arm curl more around her. "Is this such torture, Killian?" 

He rolled his eyes a little and groaned, but he knew he lost this one. "You know what I meant."

"Well, you'll get used to it." Another jerk and Emma fell into him a bit. "Only a few more stops anyway."

"And I suppose you're going to make me do this again later?"

"Well, we'll have to get back. And I did tell you that if you humor me, I'll let you help me pick something to wear, didn't I?" She glanced at him again. "Or is this too much?"

"I'll get used to it." He muttered through gritted teeth. "Insufferable woman." Another short stop.

"Ah, but you like me, so what does that make you?" Emma chuckled and let go of the bar, uncurling from his side and holding her hand to him. "This is our stop."

He took her hand and exited the train.


	40. Broadway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75 – Concert

"No one else here is wearing one of these bloody things." Killian muttered as they stood waiting in line to get into the theater. He shifted a little uncomfortably and stood as close to Emma as he could. 

"If it bothers you that much, I'll help you take it off." Emma turned and reached to loosen his tie for him. "But you do look good in it."

Killian grinned just slightly and reached up to stop her from undoing it. "Is that so? If you like it, then I will keep it on." 

Neal and Tink chuckled from in front of them. Henry was too busy rocking back and forth on his heels to really pay attention to what the adults were saying. 

"No, it's all right. You're right. No one else is wearing one." Even with his hand curled around her wrist, she deftly removed his tie and folded it up, tucking it into her coat pocket. "Wouldn't want you to stand out too much, now would we?"

"Think that's already too late, Em." Neal looked over his shoulder and grinned at them. 

Emma arched a brow at him and for a moment she frowned. She could hear the whispers from the women behind them, but rather than make an issue of it, she simply took Killian's hand and tugged him closer. She rested her other hand on Henry's shoulder and smiled. "Don't be so excited that you run to our seats, okay?"

"Yup!" Henry leaned back a little and grinned up at her.   
*  
"That was awesome!" Henry was even bouncier after the show than he was before. He grabbed Emma's hand and chattered away about the costumes and the music. Emma listened and nodded, but when he was done sharing his excitement to her, he let go of her hand and did the exact same thing to Neal.

Emma watched him with a little smile before she turned to Killian. He was unusually quiet, his expression more pensive than she would have thought. "Didn't like it?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Ah. No. I enjoyed it." 

"Then why do you look like something's wrong?" She glanced at the others before looking back at him and resting her hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

"Quite all right, I assure you." 

"If you say so." She turned to walk over to the others, so they could all head back to the apartment, but Killian grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What?" She looked over her shoulder at him. 

He looked at her, and for a moment she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. It tugged at her conscience a little, and she knew: he didn't want to head back yet. She didn't know why, but maybe he was overwhelmed.

"You coming?" Neal called as the taxi pulled up to the curb.

Emma turned, but Killian gripped her hand a little harder, not enough to hurt, but enough to reinforce what she thought she saw in his expression moments before. "No. Go on without us."

"Ooooh a date!" Henry laughed. "Don't keep my mom out too late!" He climbed into the cab after Tink.

Neal looked at them, frowning slightly before shrugging and getting in after Henry.

When the cab drove off, Emma turned back and frowned at Killian. "What is it? Obviously something is wrong if you're being like this."

Killian shook his head. "No. I really am fine." He kept hold of her hand. 

"Then what is it? Why didn't you want to go back?"

He was silent for a moment, his eyes locking onto hers before he spoke again. "Because yesterday you dragged me all over and made me eat strange food." His nose wrinkled a little. "I mean, it was delicious, and I had fun, but we barely got to talk, there were so many people."

"So you want to talk? Couldn't we have done that back at the apartment?" Emma arched a brow at him. 

"I suppose." He looked off to the side. "But that's not nearly as intimate, is it?"

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but she knew he was right. Even at home, they didn't really get the chance to be alone. Someone always knew them. Here, no one would recognize them. Yesterday had been a little hectic, and there was so much to do over the next few days, so she supposed she could indulge him. "All right."

Killian looked back at her and smiled. "I saw a place yesterday that looked good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure a musical is as close to a concert as I'm going to get with these two... ;)


	41. An Open Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36 – Overlooked

It was a small bar, tucked into some building she hadn't noticed, but it did seem like the kind of place he would enjoy. It was dimly lit, and although there seemed to be a lot of people, the noise was low. A man sat on a little stage off to the side and played guitar while a woman sang about second chances and missed opportunities. 

They sat at the bar, next to the wall. Emma ran her fingers around the top of her wine glass and watched the couple performing. She leaned a little against Killian, and she settled closer when she felt his left arm snake around her waist. "So what did you want to talk about?" She tore her gaze from the stage and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" 

"Wait, you wanted to talk about me?" 

"Well, yes. You've been tense ever since we left Storybrooke. You've been trying to play it off, and the others haven't noticed, but you are an open book, love."

Emma's fingers fell from the top of her glass and she groaned. "Why do you have to be so good at that?" She rubbed her forehead a bit and looked at him. "I'm fine."

"You know I don't believe that." Killian leaned in, his left arm still curled around her as best as it could be given the fact that she was now completely facing him instead of sitting next to him. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be so tense. What's got you so upset?"

Emma's hand dropped from her forehead and fell to her lap, where the other one already rested. She looked down at them and flexed her fingers a bit before she clenched her fists. "I would do anything for Henry."

"Yes, of course." His hand rested on one of her clenched fists. She relaxed a little at the contact, so he continued. "That boy is your whole world. Nothing will happen to him here."

"I know." Emma kept staring down at their hands. She slid her fingers over his, touching them lightly. He wasn't wearing his rings today, so she ran her fingertips where they usually sat. "That's not even an issue. Neal won't let anything happen to him, and neither would Tink." She sighed softly. "The last time we were here..." She stopped and closed her eyes.

Killian watched the way her fingers played over his, and he smiled slightly, but when she cut herself off, he pulled his hand back and lifted it to her chin, lifting it a bit. "Look at me, Emma."

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him. Her lower lip trembled slightly, more so when she felt him brush his thumb over it. 

"If you'd like to go home..."

She sighed. "I can't do that to Henry. He's so excited, you know. He's never gone on a trip like this. The first time, it was business for Gold. Now..." She closed her eyes again. 

"I don't like it here either, you know." Killian said with a light chuckle. "Memories aside. There are too many people here." He leaned in closer, his fingers sliding along her jaw. "Everyone is so busy. There are weird smells." His voice dropped to a whisper, his face only an inch from hers. "But you make it tolerable."

Emma's breath pitched a little when she opened her eyes and saw just how close he was. "If you weren't here..."

"But I am here, love." He smiled and pushed a curl back behind her ear. "And you'll have an incredible amount of trouble getting rid of me." 

She nodded. "You are a stubborn pain in the ass." Her lips twitched into a light smile. "I don't want to get rid of you." She whispered, closing some of that distance. "You're pretty nice to look at." 

"Then don't, but I would hope you'd like to do more than just look at me." He grinned. 

"If you're that desperate for a hug, you could just ask." She shifted to make leaning easier, her hand resting on his knee to balance herself. "If you want more, you'll have to beg."

"Oh? How demanding." Killian whispered and barely touched her lips with his. "However, a pirate never begs."

"So you plan on pillaging, then, Captain?" Emma lifted her hand from his knee to his chest and lightly pushed him back. 

"That would be bad form, beautiful." He pulled his hand from her neck and rested it over the one she had on his chest. "I'll just continue to be devilishly handsome, you'll be smitten with me soon enough. Though I'd say you already are." 

"Would you?" Emma's finger circled one of the buttons on his shirt. "How smitten am I?"

"Enough to need me." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Such an unconventional princess, needing a pirate."

For a moment, she pondered denying it, but she had basically admitted it moments before. So this time, she would go with it. She would see where he would take her. "Well, I've never been very good at this whole princess thing." Her eyes moved to where his lips were still against her hand. "And I've never seen such a chivalrous pirate."

"Not all of us are brutes." His eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Though, if you like that sort of thing..." A playful smirk came to his lips and he kissed the back of her hand again. "I would be more than happy to oblige."

"No thank you." She pulled her hand back and looked at him. "I don't need a brute. I need you." She stood. "And we need to head back or we'll both be too tired to keep up with Henry tomorrow."


	42. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 68 – Lesson

"Make sure you don't bother Regina too much while she's working." Emma rested her hand on Henry's head as he lingered in the doorway to the apartment. They returned from New York late last night, so Henry came home with Emma and Killian, and today he was going to have breakfast with Neal and Tink before spending the day (and the rest of the weekend) with Regina.

"I know." Henry smiled up at her before he hugged her, closing his eyes. "Thanks again."

"For what?"

"New York. It was really fun. Maybe next time Mom can come too."

"Yeah, Maybe." Emma smiled as he let go and left with Neal, who had just been standing there with a bit of a dorky grin on his face. She shook her head and shut the door once they were gone, heading to the counter to make herself some hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Mary Margaret smiled as she cooked some eggs. "Henry didn't want to stop telling us about it last night, but David started pouting about missing a family trip, so..." 

Emma reached for the cinnamon and shook her head. "I told Henry that once we're sure nothing bad will happen, maybe one summer we'll all go to Disney or something. It could be a huge family trip." She cracked a smile when her mother looked at her. "All of us."

"Why would you think something bad would happen?" Mary Margaret looked a little concerned. "Did something happen while you were gone?"

"What? No." Emma shook her head and sat at the table, turning the chair so she could face her mother. "I'm just not good with this." She motioned around her. "It's calm. I've never had it so calm before."

"You're the Sheriff, though, Emma. Doesn't that naturally make things less calm?"

"Well, you'd think, but look at our town. The most David and I have to deal with is maybe a bar fight at The Rabbit Hole, or someone running a stop sign or a light." She shook her head. "I can't even imagine how uneventful it must have been for Graham before I came here..." She looked down at her mug. She hadn't really thought about Graham much, except lately, which was a bit unsettling.

Mary Margaret put a plate down in front of her and smiled. "Emma, you don't have to feel guilty about Graham. He wouldn't want that."

Emma looked at the plate, then up at her mother. "It's not that." 

"Then you're feeling guilty for bringing him up when you've got a boyfriend?" She walked back to the stove and started cooking something else. "Or is something else going on?"

"No. I don't feel guilty anymore. It really was just a passing thought. I'm not upset about the what-ifs and the could-haves." Emma poked at her eggs a little. 

"Then why did you seem so put off?"

"Because here I am complaining that my job is uneventful and boring, which is something I've wanted my entire life. I've wanted the comfortable, normal life that I read about, or saw on TV. And now I have it, and I'm whining like a kid who can't go out and play."

"Then why don't you take up a hobby?"

"Like what, crocheting?" Emma scoffed a little and ate more of her breakfast.

"Don't be silly. But you have a pirate for a boyfriend, a hero for a father, a bandit for a mother..." Snow chuckled. "A wolf for a friend. I'm sure there's something exciting you can learn from someone. What about sword fighting?"

"How hard is it to swing a sword?" 

"Judging from how bloody awful you are at it, Swan, I'd say pretty difficult." Killian smirked, coming down from the loft and going to get a glass of juice. 

"How am I awful at it? I beat you, didn't I?"

He laughed a little and took the plate Mary Margaret handed him with a soft thanks. "You think so?"

"Oh please. I knocked you flat on your ass." 

"With a compass, not your swordsmanship. You certainly didn't inherit that from your father." He winked.

"It might be a good idea." Mary Margaret brought two more plates to the table, just in time for David to come out of the bathroom, still half asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and handed him a fork. "You can have David teach you."

"I can teach her, too, you know."

Mary Margaret laughed. "And for what? So she'd learn to fight with a flourish?" She sat and grinned at him. 

"My flourishing is an art, lass."

"Some art is better left for museums..." David chuckled, grinning when Killian shot him a glare.

Emma groaned and sat back in her chair. "It's just swinging a sword!"

"Yes, love. Of course it is. That's why when we were in the jungle, you nearly took my nose off by accident." Killian scooted his chair closer to her and leaned in. "I can show you how to properly hold one, so that it responds the way you want it to."

David choked on his coffee. Mary Margaret patted his back until he was okay.

"Killian!" Emma groaned and stood abruptly. 

"What? If you don't have a proper grip on the hilt, how can you possibly get it to respond properly?" He looked at her. "If you can't adjust for the weight, you can't use it effectively."

"Just stop talking about it!" Emma stood there, cheeks red. 

He looked at her, then at David and Mary Margaret, the realization coming quickly. He chuckled and shook his head. "What is the proper phrase for a situation like this? 'Get your mind out of the gutter'?"

Emma grabbed her plate and walked quickly to the sink, washing it and keeping her eyes on the water. She jumped slightly when Killian brought over his dishes and placed them on the counter next to the sink. He stepped behind her, his hand trailing across her lower back as he passed, stopping to whisper. "Just tell me when, love, and I will teach you everything you need to know."

Emma's cheeks darkened, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do you want me to hose you down?"

He laughed and stepped away. "Maybe later. I remember what happened the last time I distracted you while you were washing." He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword jokes are so cliché but I don't even care.


	43. Not This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 89 – Falsehood

Emma was never really big on celebrating milestones. It always made her feel slightly awkward, and it was much easier to just carry on like normal. But she had been looking forward to tonight. It had been two months since New Year's, and about one month since she officially started to date Killian. She felt giddy. They had a date tonight, and she was looking forward to it.

Well. They had a date. She was looking forward to it. Until he cancelled it. 

"I'm really sorry, Emma. Jeffrey asked me to help him tonight."

Of course. Her luck, the first time she wanted to celebrate something that always seemed so trivial, and she couldn't. So she went back to the station and sent David home, smiling a little to try to show him that yes, she was okay, and no, she didn't need the company. 

So imagine her surprise when she responded to a call from The Rabbit Hole. another squabble that ended up being more; a fight in the alley. There were three people there when she arrived: An obviously very drunk man groaning on the ground, clutching his stomach, a woman standing by, hugging the arm of the other man. The victor of the fight. Killian.

And imagine her surprise when he turned to face her, his eyes widening when he saw her walk over. His mouth opening but her glare cut the words before they could leave his mouth. He looked at her, the woman still hugging his arm, and Emma could have sworn the woman moved closer to him.

"What happened?" She crouched by the man on the ground, resting a hand on his shoulder and keeping her gaze on him, her head turned away from the other two.

"Emma, I..."

"I wasn't asking you." She snapped. "You can give me your statement when I'm done here." She never turned to look at him. 

Then man coughed and went into some long story about how the crazy asshole jumped him at the bar. Emma squeezed his shoulder a bit and he changed his tune. He admitted to drinking too much, and flirting too much. But he still insisted that he didn't need to be hit so much.

Emma nodded and wrote it down on her pad, calling for an ambulance and waiting for it to arrive, stepping back to let the EMTs do their job before she looked at Killian and the woman. Part of her was satisfied by the lost expression on his face. The slight pain that reflected in his eyes when she looked at him without kindness. 

She didn't look at either of them for long. She flipped to another page in her pad and looked down at it. "Now. Talk."

The woman spoke first, about the man trying to flirt and grope at her when Killian—his name. So she knew who he was—stepped in and told him to leave. When the man didn't, Killian took him outside to scare him off. The man swung first. Killian only hit him once.

It was the exact same story. Killian stepped up to the defense of Laura—so he knew her name too—and didn't mean to hit the man so hard, but he was drunk, so that was probably why he fell over.

She closed the book and turned to walk back to the patrol car.

"Emma, wait!" 

She ignored him and kept walking. 

"Please, love, this isn't..."

Emma stopped then, her back still to him, her fists clenching around the keys in her hand. She said nothing, and she made sure not to show any reaction in her posture beyond the stony, cold stance she took as she listened. 

"I can explain..."

She let out a slight sarcastic laugh, turning slightly and shooting him a glare. "I don't want to hear excuses from a liar." She snapped, resuming her walk to the patrol car and speeding off before Killian could even tear himself away from that Laura woman.


	44. Why Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 86 – Righteous anger

When she got back to the station, Emma was a lot calmer than she thought she would be. There was a heavy pressure in her chest, but she focused on her anger, not on her pain. She walked to her desk and filled out the proper paperwork, her hand clutching her pen tightly.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Killian wasn't supposed to be another one who would worm his way into her life only to knock the pegs out from beneath her and let her go crashing down. He was supposed to be the one who never lied. The one who understood her better than she understood herself. 

And as she sat there, signing forms and typing into the computer, she felt everything crash around her. Tears filled her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks, but she angrily wiped them away. She couldn't do this now. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of affecting her to this point. 

She should have known better. She shouldn't have let herself fall for him, but he had been everything she needed. He had been there for her. He had been her best friend. He had been so much more than that.

And now he was just another liar. 

But he had been so good at pulling her walls down, she wasn't even sure how to put them back up again. She needed to. She needed to be what she always was. She had Henry. She had her parents. She didn't need anyone else in her life.

And that's where the anger took over. Anger at him. Anger at whoever that Laura woman was. Anger at herself. That was it. She was angriest at herself. She let herself take risks she spent years avoiding, and all it did was lead to this.

She let herself wallow in it. She let the anger wash over her and numb the pain. Her fingers hit the keys harshly as she finished up the reports. 

She didn't hear the door open. She didn't register the footsteps until one solitary word broke her out of her trance.

"Swan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two chapters tonight just about killed me! D: Angst!


	45. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 79 – Fight

"Get out."

Killian didn't hide the wince when Emma didn't even look at him as she gave the angry directive, but he didn't move either. "Dave was supposed to be working tonight, not you." He sighed and looked at her. "Please, love, just let me explain."

"Oh? So that makes it okay?" Emma frowned and lifted her head, her eyes cold as she looked at him. They were a bit red, and Killian winced again. Had he made her cry? "I only switched with David because you cancelled our plans. To work. Some work." She rolled her eyes. "Get out."

"It was work."

"I'm not an idiot. Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Beating up a drunk and having a pretty brunette hugging your arm possessively doesn't even remotely constitute as work. You work at a goddamned liquor store, Killian." She muttered and slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up and stared at him. "You cancelled our date to schmooze with another woman and you want me to believe it's for work?"

Killian stared at her before his lips curved downward. Jealousy he could handle and pacify, but this anger was worse. "Is that what this is about? You think I was being unfaithful?" His eyes narrowed a little. "What did I say about trusting me, Emma?"

"I did trust you! And look what happened! You lied to me." Emma lifted her hand and pointed to the door. "Out. Now."

"If you trusted me, you wouldn't accuse me of straying." Killian's frown deepened. That was going to make it worse, but for the moment, he was angry that she could even think he would be with another. "Why are you so bloody stubborn? I told you I can explain, but you're not even going to listen?"

Emma crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Then tell me, Killian. If it was work as you claim, why lie to me about it?"

"I didn't lie!"

"But you certainly didn't say you were cancelling on me to go to the bar with another woman. That's the same as lying."

"I didn't tell you the particulars because I already felt bad for cancelling our plans in the first place. You know I was supposed to work tomorrow and Sunday to make up for that week off, but Jeffrey told me he'd give me those two days off if I worked late tonight. I was hoping to spend even more time with you, so I agreed because I thought he meant staying late to count bottles. I didn't know he wanted me to go out with his sister because some degenerate was harassing her until after I had agreed." Killian's fist clenched. "I couldn't go back on my word."

"But you could go back on it with me." Emma's eyes narrowed a little. "Do you know how it felt? Do you know how humiliating it was to get a call to break up a bar brawl only to find that it was your boyfriend who was involved? To get there and see another woman all over you? To see you look at me like I was the one who did something wrong?"

"You looked as though you wanted to gut me. You haven't been that cold to me since you held a knife to my throat." Killian threw up his arms. "And if I looked at you like that it was because I thought Dave was working tonight, not you! Of course I did not want you to see me like that! I was lost as to what to do"

"You should have been honest with me! Why didn't you just tell me that when you called me this afternoon? Hey! Emma! Jeffrey asked me to keep some creep away from his sister. I would have gone with you, or if you wouldn't let me, at least I would know!" She clenched her fists. "I would know so that when I saw that you fought for another woman, I wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't fight for another woman, Emma. Why won't you believe me?"

"And would you believe me in the same situation? If I had cancelled our date and was at the bar with some guy's arm around me? No. You would get angry. You'd probably punch the guy."

Killian looked at her, and he slumped slightly. She was right. He would have jumped to conclusions, too. Even though he trusted her and knew she wouldn't betray him, he would still have thought the worst, and he would have been incredibly hurt by it. And then he most certainly would have beaten the guy to a pulp. "Emma, love..."

"Just leave, Killian. Please just leave me alone and let me cool down before I say something we'll both regret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it! D: 3 chapters today!


	46. Drowning Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 – Heartbreak

"Well, you are an idiot, Jones." David sat next to Killian at the bar, his hand clasped on the man's shoulder. "But Emma probably just needs some time to cool down like she said."

"I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me for hurting your daughter." Killian muttered as he tossed back another shot. 

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with it, but at this point, hitting you isn't going to make you feel any worse about yourself than you already do. Emma yelling at you did a fine job of it." David shook his head and exchanged a glance with Ruby before continuing. "Besides, it's obvious that you didn't intend to hurt her. If you did, you wouldn't be here pitying yourself and trying to find solace at the bottom of a bottle. You made a bad call, and you know you screwed up."

"She didn't come home last night." Killian sighed. Another shot.

"Of course not." Ruby sat at Killian's other side and watched him. "But you shouldn't be here trying to drink yourself into a stupor at noon. Why the hell is this place even open this early anyway?" She looked around. The bar was empty, except for them, but the bartender just shrugged at her and went back to reading the paper.

Killian grunted and lifted the bottle, looking into it and muttering. "More." He put it down, but Ruby shook her head and the bartender didn't move.

"No more, Captain. Let's get you back home and into bed. Don't do this to yourself." David stood and moved to help Killian to his feet.

"Just let me hate myself a little more, mate." Killian's head lulled a little at the movement. 

"You can hate yourself all you want at home, Jones." David grunted a little.

"You guys got in a fight. It's not the end of the world. All couples fight." Ruby helped David get him out of the bar and into the truck. "Victor and I have gotten into several fights. And lord knows David and Snow have had their fair share of arguments, and they're true love." She shook her head.

"But she thought I was unfaithful. I'm the worst." Killian sat back and groaned, sliding his hand over his face as David tried to get him buckled in. "How could I let her feel that way?"

"Because you were trying too hard." David shook his head. "Emma's not going to be upset if you have to work weekends. She'll find something to do when you're busy, just as you find things to do when she's busy. You don't have to work that hard to make her like you."

"Emma doesn't like me." Killian sighed and closed his eyes. "I vowed not to hurt her. I am a disgrace."

"Well, she won't like how stupid you are when we drag your drunken, whiny ass back into the apartment." Ruby rolled her eyes. "But you know damn well that Emma likes you. She wouldn't have been so upset if she didn't like you." She slid into the seat next to him and patted his shoulder gently. "She would have kicked you out if she didn't like you."

David climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "If Emma didn't like you, I would have killed you already." He chuckled a bit and drove. "Ruby's right though. It's because she likes you that she was so angry. All you can really do now is apologize and make damn sure you don't hide anything from her again. And whatever you do, don't lie." He glanced at him. "I lied to Mary Margaret before the curse broke, and man."

Ruby laughed softly. "Yeah, you really screwed up then, didn't you? That was when she got mad and slept with Victor, wasn't it?" She arched a brow. "Don't do that again. He's taken."

Killian groaned. "How can you be so cheerful about that?" 

"Because wallowing in self pity doesn't make it better." David shook his head as he stopped the truck and got out to help Ruby get Killian out. "Because even if I still regret that, I can't take it back. I hurt her. We worked it out. And now look." 

Ruby took the keys from David and unlocked the door, holding it open until both men were inside.

Emma's head snapped to the door when it opened. She was sitting at the table with Mary Margaret, who was holding both of her hands. Both of them had red eyes and tearstained cheeks. 

"What happened?" Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hands before she stood.

"We found our drunken Captain." David muttered as Ruby helped him bring Killian to the window seat. "He's too heavy." He grunted as they got him sitting down.

Emma wiped the tears off her cheeks and went to the bathroom. She came out a moment later with a cool wash cloth, and without a word, she sat at Killian's side and gently rested the cloth over his closed eyes.

He groaned, but when he felt the weight shift, he reached for her arm in an attempt to stop her from getting up.

Emma looked up at the others, and they all seemed to speak at the same time, each with a different reason to leave. When the door shut, and the apartment was quiet, she turned and closed the curtains to block some of the light. Once it was darker, she lifted the cloth from his eyes and looked down at him.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her. "Emma..." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek before he winced. "I feel sick."

Emma groaned a little, but helped him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get another Captain Charming Wolf bro scene in without all the sad. ;)


	47. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 88 – Regrets

Emma sat outside the bathroom door, her head back against the wall as she listened for any sign that Killian might need help. "You're supposed to be able to hold your alcohol. What kind of pirate are you...?" She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"A horrible one, these past few months." Killian groaned a little before there was shuffling and the sound of the sink running.

"How much did you actually drink?"

"More than I remember." He opened the door a moment later, still looking pale. 

Emma sighed and stood, letting him put an arm over her shoulder as she helped him back to the seat by the window. "Well, you look like crap."

"Thank you for the kind words." He chuckled, then coughed and winced. 

Emma watched him settle back as best he could and close his eyes again. She sighed softly and walked to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and bringing it over, placing it on the coffee table. By them, his left arm was draped over his eyes to block out any more of the light. 

"Have you cooled down?" He asked quietly. 

Emma looked at him before settling on the floor by his legs, her back against the seat. "Yes."

"But you were crying when they brought me home."

"Yes." Emma rested her head against his knee. She felt his hand come down and rest on top her head, and she closed her eyes. 

"Why? Because I hurt you last night?"

"No. I mean, I was upset with you, but I was angry at myself." She sighed softly. "I was angrier at myself when I came home this morning and Mary Margaret set David and Ruby went to find you." 

"Why would you be angry at yourself when I was the one who wronged you?" She felt his fingers thread into her hair a little.

She bit her lip and sat there for several minutes, keeping her head against his knee. She felt her chest clenching up again, but this time because she was sure anything she said would only upset him, and she didn't want to do that while he wasn't feeling well. But she also remembered that she flipped out on him because he hid things from her, and she wasn't going to be a hypocrite. So she moved her head away from his hand, and she got up to sit next to him. 

Killian moved his arm from his eyes and turned his head to look at her, though he was still slouched rather awkwardly.

"I was angry at myself because last night, before you came in and we got into that fight, I regretted letting you in." 

He winced. She knew he would. But he didn't look away from her. "Emma..."

"Wait." She shook her head. "Don't say anything. Just let me..." She looked down and too his hand in both of hers. "I regretted it because in the time we returned from saving Henry, I let myself become so consumed by you that I lost that part of myself that I built up my whole life." 

He was looking at her when she lifted her head again. 

"And I was angry at myself because, in those minutes between when I left and when you came to the station, I honestly thought the worst. I was convinced you lied to me because that's what I do. I convince myself that I shouldn't let people in because they'll just hurt me." She sighed. "And then I got angry at myself for being foolish and letting you in. For letting you break down that defensive part of me. So when we fought, I was projecting my anger at myself out at you because it was easier."

Killian sat up a little and pulled his hand from hers. For a moment she thought he would frown at her, or get mad since her words made it seem that she regretted being with him, but instead he smiled, a shaky little smile, but a smile nonetheless. "So you regretted opening yourself up because you thought I lied to you, and it hurt because you fell in love with me."

She blinked. She shouldn't have been so surprised that he would break through her words so easily. The tears came to her eyes again and she nodded.

"But you fell in love with me." Killian repeated that last bit and pulled his hand from hers, lifting it to her cheek. "You fell utterly and totally in love with me." His smile brightened a little. "And you got angry with yourself because you never wanted to let that happen again."

Emma closed her eyes. "You stole my heart."

"I am a pirate, love." 

Her lips twitched a little at that and she opened her eyes to look at him again. "You should be mad at me for all that, you know."

"Do you regret it now? Falling in love with me?"

"That's not the part I regretted." 

"I know. But I wanted to hear you say it. And this is the third time you didn't deny falling for me." He smiled.

"I do still have some regrets though." She looked at him. "I regret thinking you lied to me or that you could have cheated on me. I regret yelling at you even though you explained it to me, and I believed you. I regret sending you away last night, and then sleeping on the station couch because I was too scared to face you." She lifted her hand to his. 

"I have some regrets, too." He whispered and leaned in, but not too close. "I do regret not telling you sooner. I regret making you think the worst about me because I should know better. I regret how much I drank..." He groaned a little. 

"Let's get you up into bed then." Emma stood and helped him to his feet, helping him up the stairs. 

"There is something about this I don't regret." He murmured as she helped him get his boots off, and he slid into the bed.

"What?" She looked at him, brows lifting.

"Well, you did look rather sexy when you were angry...But I don't want to see you angry at me like that again." He grinned a little at her. 

She rolled her eyes and turned to go back downstairs, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Your heart, Emma. I don't regret stealing your heart."


	48. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 96 – Unknown Reality

"I'm going to quit my job." Killian said suddenly, rolling a bit in the bed so he could look at Emma. He knew she was awake. She already half sat up to check the clock three times, and each time she tried to do it subtly, as if she could keep from waking him. So when he spoke, he saw her stiffen before she turned her head to look at him. He grinned a little at the way her hair fell into her face, but she quickly pulled it back before he could reach up to fix it for her. 

"What?"

"I'm going to quit." Killian repeated, sitting up, the blankets pooling around his waist as he looked down at her. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, and it was one of a handful of times he sat up since Emma made him sleep mid-afternoon, but he didn't feel nearly as bad as he felt then. 

She looked up at him. "Does this have anything to do with Friday night?"

"Of course it does." Killian smiled a bit and lowered his hand to push another stray wisp of blonde from her face. "How can I work there after that?"

"Hm." Emma's eyes closed and she sighed. "So what are you going to do? Once you quit I mean." She opened her eyes again and sat up, stretching her arms above her head before turned and slid her legs off the bed, looking over her shoulder at him.

He watched her, then shrugged and leaned back on his elbows. "Perhaps something down by the water?"

She nodded. "Makes sense." She turned her head away and stretched a little again. 

"Are you upset?" 

"I'm not the one who insisted you find a job in the first place. I'd prefer it if you made your own choices about those things. If you're worried about money, don't be. I make enough. Take your time and figure things out."

Killian frowned a little and watched her get up. "Yes, but about you paying for everything. I mean, I do have some treasures I can—"

"Can what? Bring it to the pawn shop? I'm sure Gold will be thrilled to see you. Maybe he won't threaten to stick his cane somewhere unpleasant." Emma huffed slightly. 

"There is that. Although he did come into the store to buy wine the other day and he didn't glare at me the whole time." He chuckled and slid out of bed as well. "But your concern is noted."

"And, honestly, I would feel much better if you didn't do things that would lead to fist fights and brawls." She got up and gathered some clothes.

"Again, your concern is noted." Killian smirked a little and watched her. "After I speak with Jeffrey, I was thinking of going down to the docks. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Oh? You want to take me to see your true love?" Emma smirked at him. "Sure, why not."

He grinned. "Oh? Are you getting jealous, Emma? Should I prove my affections to you?" The grin widened. 

"Don't push your luck, Captain." Emma shook her head a little. "David and Mary Margaret are going to be packing today, so the earlier we get going, the better."


	49. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 51 – Outdoors

Emma sat on the deck, just out of the way, watching Killian bustle about and check everything he could have possibly checked. She smiled a little and sipped her hot chocolate. "How is it?"

"She's held up very well. As expected." Killian boasted from the helm. "Once it warms up a little more, I will take her out."

"Oh? Well, let me know when you plan on that date, so I can make other plans."

"I was hoping you'd join me." He looked at her with an arch of a brow. "Or is your jealousy going to get the best of you?"

"You would like me to be jealous wouldn't you?" 

"Well, not if you get the way you did when you thought the Queen and I were planning something without you. Though, I do remember a rather lengthy embrace that you seemed to enjoy." He winked.

"You enjoyed it more, though. I've never seen anyone get so giddy about a hug."

"At that point, lass, I was unsure of your feelings for me." He walked over to her and leaned in close, grinning in that way that always made her heart jump a little. "So while I don't fancy making you jealous to the point of sadness, or anger, again...If you were to get jealous, and say, claim my attention with some rather intense kissing, I certainly wouldn't object."

Emma's lips twitched a little. "Oh? Is that what you want? Me to get jealous enough to make out with you?" She leaned in a little. "Last time, neither of us could handle it. So maybe that's not such a good idea."

"If I recall, last time we were unable to handle it because your dress was quite sinful and we were close to doing more than just kissing." He chuckled. 

She looked up at him and nodded. "That's true." She smiled a little. "Maybe if you're good, I'll consider wearing it again for you."

"Emma, please do not torment me with such a tempting promise." He stepped back and looked at her. His eyes seemed just a bit darker than they had been moments before.

"So you wouldn't want to see me wear it again?" She drank from her cup again and watched him, smirking a bit around the lid, licking a stray droplet when it splashed back to her lips.

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm thinking about you in it right now." He coughed and looked off to the side, staring out at the water.

Emma chuckled a little and stood, stepping up to him and leaning in to whisper into his ear, her lips brushing against it. "That's not exactly what I'd call good, Killian. If you don't behave, I won't wear it."

Killian kept his head turned, but he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "How many times will you tease me before you let me in?"

"That's so dirty. We're outside. What if someone hears you?" She smirked and moved, letting her lips brush slightly along his cheek. 

"No one else is here, love."

"Are you sure?" Emma lifted her free hand to his cheek so she could turn his head towards her. "What if someone sees this?" As soon as she had his head turned enough, she kissed him.

His eyes widened, but within a second he was responding. His bad arm came around her and held her close to his chest as his hand lifted to curl his fingers into her hair. "Emma..." He breathed when the kiss broke. 

Emma smiled a little, but she didn't step back from his hold. "Complaints?"

"Not at all." This time he leaned in to kiss her, pulling her so that she wasn't just close, but so her body was pressed against his. She squeaked a little into the kiss, but she allowed her eyes to close. 

"Killian..."

"Yes, darling?"

"We should head back." She looked at him and slowly pulled away from his arm. She caught the slight pout that formed on his lips, so she smiled and held her hand out to him. "If we do any more, we'll end up giving Leroy a show." She nodded her head slightly to the man who was walking down to the docks. 

Killian groaned, but he took her hand and helped her back down. He didn't let go as they passed Leroy and murmured polite hellos. The dwarf looked at them with raised brows, let out a loud laugh, and continued on his way. 

Emma shook her head a little and glanced at Killian once Leroy was out of earshot. "So are you satisfied?"

"With what?"

"My jealousy of your love for your ship? Or was that not good enough to stake my claim?"

"Hm. I suppose it will do. But once it gets warmer..." He shrugged a little.

"Oh, once it gets warmer, I'm sure I can find a way to keep your attention." She let go of his hand and stepped ahead of him, a slight skip to her step.

"You minx." He laughed and followed her.


	50. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72 – Discovery

"So Emma told me you quit your job?" Ruby leaned her elbows on the bar as she pulled the cherry from her cocktail and popped it in her mouth.

Killian shrugged and glanced at her. "Yes. Did she say anything about it? She did not seem bothered by my decision."

Ruby pulled the now-knotted cherry stem out of her mouth, putting it down on the little napkin under her glass. "Well, I asked her if everything was okay after Friday night and Saturday morning, and that was her response." She smirked at him. "She didn't seem too interested in talking a lot about it, but she didn't seem angry either."

He nodded and drummed his fingers on the bar. "Jeffrey was none too pleased, and he seemed to want me to stay longer, but he let me just quit. Perhaps he felt guilty." 

"I'd say he should." David slid onto the stool on the other side of Killian and grinned. He ordered a beer and turned to face the two of them. 

Ruby arched a brow at him and leaned forward a little. "Snow actually let you come hang out on a weeknight?"

"She insisted. I guess I'm driving her nuts with the packing." David chuckled. "She also wanted to spend some quality girl time with Emma. Why else would either of us be here on a weeknight?" He grinned and clapped Killian on the shoulder.

Killian nodded. "I was told to find something to occupy my time." He tapped his fingers on the bar again before tapping the glass of water in front of him. "When she heard I was coming here, she was not exactly pleased. She made me promise to drink this instead." He rolled his eyes a little. 

"After the way you slept on Saturday, I can't say I blame her." David chuckled. 

"Sacrifices, and all that." Killian grinned a little.

"Speaking of. How's the moving going? You brought a bunch of boxes yesterday, right? Were you able to sneak in some of your stuff from storage?" Ruby smirked at David.

"I don't have much, but no. I had to do that while she was at work today." David shook his head.

"She's going to see it when she goes over there tonight, you know." 

"I put it in the garage." 

Killian looked between the two of them. He glanced at David with a rather suspicious look. "Should you be hiding things from your wife, mate? Didn't you just tell me to be honest?"

"Well..." He grinned sheepishly. "Snow isn't exactly fond of my collection." He laughed when Killian looked at him and whistled. "It's nothing bad!"

"Just a bunch of toys you somehow collected despite being in a coma." Ruby laughed. "That's some talent, you know."

"They were there!" David groaned. 

"Toys?" Killian's eyes widened. "You...collected children's playthings?"

"They're action figures. It's totally different." David tried to protest, but Ruby and Killian both gave him a look. "They're unopened!"

"So you have children's playthings unopened and unused? What is the point in that?" Killian drank a little of his water and shook his head. "What a strange thing to do."

Ruby laughed. "It is strange! Snow said Regina's curse gave him a strange hobby."

"It is a strange hobby." Mary Margaret was standing behind them, a slight frown on her face as she had one hand on her hip. Emma was behind her, shaking her head and holding up her hands as if to say 'I had nothing to do with this.'

David coughed as he choked on his beer. He turned to face her, his eyes wide. 

"Oh, looks like someone is caught." Ruby leaned into Killian to whisper, winking a little at Emma.

"David." Mary Margaret frowned. "Do you want to explain why I found two boxes of unopened Star Wars figures in the garage? I thought we agreed to leave those in storage for now?"

David pouted a little. "But..."

Emma slid over to stand behind Killian as her mother stared down her father. She rested her hand on Killian's back and leaned a little to whisper to Ruby. "At least it was only the figures and not the sheets or the other things...Though I'm not sure how he has all of them..." She smirked. "Did Kathryn buy them or something while he was out in a hospital bed?"

"Sheets?" Killian looked at the two ladies as they whispered. "What is this Star Wars. Is it some sort of battle?"

"Oh. That's right." Ruby laughed. "Hookie has no idea does he?" She grinned. "Perhaps you should ask David about it when he's not being stared down by Snow? I'm sure he'll be excited to show you."

David sighed and slid off the stool. "Sorry, Emma, I'm taking your mother back to the apartment." He was pouting. Mary Margaret was smirking just a bit.

Emma groaned. "Fine. I'll have Killian help me carry the bags when we get back."

"Take your time." Mary Margaret smiled. "Unless you want to come home to the lecture your father is going to get once we get there." She tugged her husband out.

"If by lecture she means whatever they can do comfortably while she's that pregnant." Ruby laughed.

"Gross!" Emma whined and sat on the stool David had occupied earlier. She glanced at Killian's glass of water and shook her head. "You can drink. We're going to be stuck here for a while. Just don't try to replace your blood with rum this time and it'll be fine."

Killian held his hands up. "I made a promise." 

"Yes, well I'm drinking." She ordered something and turned to look at him. "Ruby's drinking. What's the point in you being the good one?"

Ruby laughed.


	51. Empty Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 – Interior

Emma sat cross-legged on the floor, some papers and magazines spread out in front of her. She ate a slice of pizza as she flipped through them. "What do you think of this?" She slid a picture over to Killian. "Looks pretty comfortable."

Killian looked down at the paper. "Is it supposed to be that shape? I have never seen such a thing."

"Or course you haven't." Emma shook her head and stood, walking to the empty nook by the window and looking around. We can put something like that here, in this corner." She motioned and glanced at him. "And we can put a TV against the wall. Henry would definitely like it."

"If you think it will be good, then it's good. I know very little about things such as these." He shook his head and looked up at her. 

"Well you certainly had quite an opinion about the bed." She rolled her eyes and came back to sit on the floor. 

"Well of course." Killian grinned. "Unless you still want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Maybe you can sleep on the couch." Emma smirked at him, but shook her head. "We'll have to go pick something out soon. Sleeping on the air mattress isn't exactly good for both of us."

"And you are anxious for the lad to come back, no?" Killian ate a little and looked down at some more pictures she slid over. "Did you choose a bed for him?"

"Yeah. That was the easiest part. Regina helped me with that." Emma nodded and looked at him. "I was planning on going to the store tomorrow. I don't think David will really mind if I don't sit in the station all day." 

"I for one will be glad to do something to do. It is rather bleak in here."

"I thought you were going down to the docks each day?"

"Well, I did on Tuesday. I helped Dave Wednesday. Yesterday I went to the diner and sat around." He shrugged. "Though at least now I know why your mother insisted on my employment earlier. For a world with a lot of strange things, it's very easy to be bored and have nothing to do."

Emma chuckled a little. "That's true." 

She gathered up the pizza box and put the leftovers in the fridge, cleaning up what little mess they had. "We can stay at the bed and breakfast until we get furniture, you know. Granny said she wouldn't charge us."

"Hm. I would not mind." He stood and helped her with the paper plates and beer bottles. "At least it won't be the floor."

"Yes. But will you behave?" Emma arched a brow at him. "Or will you start getting touchy-feely?"

"I will start getting touchy-feely, as you put it." Killian winked and leaned in. "But only as much as you like, beautiful."

"What a gentleman." Emma gently poked his shoulder. "Then let's pack a bag and head there. I wouldn't be opposed to one of those beds right about now." She rubbed her lower back a little before walking to the piles of clothes on the floor where Mary Margaret's bedroom used to be. "And remind me, we need better curtains than the ones she used. These are too light."

"I will do my best to remind you of the dozens of things you've asked me to remember in the past few days."

"Oh? I would be hurt if you forgot the important things I've said to you." She tucked some clothes into a bag and looked at him. "Are you going to pick your own clothes, or should I do it for you?"

He laughed and walked over to do that.


	52. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 – Over-sized tee-shirt

Emma woke, feeling heavier than usual. She tried to shift, but she could barely move. For a moment, in her half-awake state, she almost panicked, but then she felt the soft nuzzle at the crook of her neck and she relaxed a little. She wiggled back a little and almost laughed when a soft groan sounded before it was muffled by her neck.

"Nnn...If you keep moving like that, lass..." Killian whispered sleepily, pressing just a bit closer to her back. 

"Hm?" She wiggled a little again, sliding her hand over his as it rested on the bed in front of her. She slid her fingers between his and closed her eyes. "It's too early. Go back to sleep."

"Impossible." He growled a little and started to leave soft kisses on her neck. "You've woken me quite thoroughly."

She shivered and let go of his hand, shifting to her back so she could turn her head to look at him. He stayed on his side, bad arm still under her neck. Once his hand was free, he rested it on the bed just beside her hip as he moved over a bit and leaned in, close enough to kiss her, but not completing the action. "Killian..." She breathed and looked up at him.

"You know, Emma..." He whispered before he completed the contact. "You are a very dangerous woman." 

"Is that so?" She lifted her hand to rest against his chest. "I'd say you're more dangerous, Captain." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. "Sleeping shirtless like this. Are you trying to get me to react?"

"I'd sleep with a shirt on, but you took it from me." He grinned, his fingers on her hip, sliding over the cloth of the shirt she wore to bed. "It is a little too big for you, isn't it?"

"Much too big." She gave him one more kiss before she slid out from his hold and out of bed. She stretched her arms up, letting out a little huff of a laugh when she saw his eyes follow the bottom of the shirt as it moved up her thighs. "Now now, Captain. Don't ogle me too much." 

"Can't help it. I enjoy looking at you." He smirked and sat up, turning to look at her again. He laughed when the shirt hit him in the face, but when he pulled down, the laughing stopped and he muttered a little. 

Emma had her back to him as she walked towards the bathroom, wearing nothing but her yellow cotton panties. She heard rustling, and she knew he was getting up from the bed. It made her smirk a little as she reached the bathroom door. She turned enough to look over her shoulder, but not enough for him to show him what he was probably hoping to see. "Is there a problem, Killian?" 

He stopped mid step. He made it around the bed and was about halfway between the bed and where she was at the bathroom door. "Are you trying to make this difficult for me?" 

"Oh? I'm just going to take a shower. I can't wash up with your shirt on, can I?"

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her. "But you can wash up in those?" He nodded at her waist. 

"Obviously not. Did you think I'd take them off and throw them at you, too?" She opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, turning and closing it most of the way at the same time, so she still had her head poking from around the door, but everything else was hidden. "Or is there something else you want?"

"There is something I want." He took a step forward.

"Oh? Do you want to shower before me?" 

"Not before." 

"Then after?"

"Emma!"

She looked at him, allowing her eyes to travel downward, brows lifting when she saw just what he wanted. She looked back up to his face and smiled. "You won't be able to behave if you shower with me, will you?"

"No. That much is obvious." He took another step closer. "Just as you were unable to behave last night."

Emma's eyes widened and a blush spread over her cheeks. "You weren't behaving then either."

"Yes, but I am a pirate. What's your excuse?" Another step.

Emma coughed a little and stepped back from the door, holding it open enough for him to come into the bathroom with her. "My excuse?" She squeaked a little when he seemed to appear right in front of her. 

"Yes." He looked down at her face as he shut the bathroom door and leaned his hand on it, preventing her from opening it again.

She let go of the doorknob and lifted both of her hands to his chest, sliding them up until she curled her arms around his neck and leaned in, pressing her bare chest against his. If he was going to affect her, she was going to make sure she did the same for him. When she felt him tense up a little, she placed a soft kiss to his lips. "For my bad behavior?"

"Mmm..." Killian's hand moved from the door to rest on the small of her back and slid down a bit, his fingers toying with the elastic band of her underwear. 

"What if I don't have one?" She whispered.

"Even better."


	53. Birds and Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 61 – Slang

"So when did you two start sleeping together?" Ruby grinned at Killian, and it took all his composure not to spit his coffee on her at the suddenness of the question.

"What?"

"How long?"

"We've been sharing a bed on and off when the lad's staying with one of his other parents for the weekend." He put the mug down and looked at her. "It is more comfortable than the floor. We will be sharing the bed once all of the furniture gets delivered this week..."

"No." Ruby laughed and rested her arms on the counter, leaning forward a bit. "I knew you've been doing that for weeks now. I'm talking about the good stuff. Bumping uglies."

"Emma is certainly not ugly." Killian frowned. "And I know I am quite handsome." He lifted his mug to his lips again.

Ruby laughed again. "Sex, Captain. How long have you been docking your ship in Emma's port?"

Killian choked on his coffee and put the mug down rather roughly as he coughed. "I don't...see how that's any of your business or concern."

"No, it's not, but the smell radiates from you." Ruby's grin widened when he shot her a look. "Recently right? It had to have been after her parents moved into the house. Oh! Have you been making the apartment yours?" 

Killian groaned and looked down at his plate. "Dave warned me that you were rather blunt." He muttered and glanced at her. "We haven't been staying at the apartment."

Ruby looked at him, but then started laughing. "I forgot. You've been borrowing a room." She stood up and wiped some tears from her eyes. "That's amazing."

"Keep it down, would you?"

"I'm just happy. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course. But why would you have any cause to celebrate?" He looked at her warily. "What are you thinking, wolf?"

She waved one hand. "I'm happy for the two of you. That's all. I'm sure it's been a while since either of you have done the horizontal tango with anyone." She chuckled.

Killian's wary look turned into one of concern. "You say such strange things." He poked at his breakfast again. 

"You're using protection, aren't you?" She arched a brow when he just looked at her. "That present I got you earlier, the one Emma returned all red-faced?" When he continued to just look at her, both brows lifted and her eyes widened. "Seriously? What if you knock her up?"

"Why would I hit her?" Killian sighed and stood, pulling some money out of his pocket and clumsily thumbing through it before he put the appropriate bill on the counter. 

"Ok ok. You should probably talk to her about that." Ruby shook her head and reached out to grab his arm as he turned. "Hey, wait. Don't leave yet."

He looked at her, frowning a bit. "What?"

She shook her head and moved away for a moment. When she returned, she put down a cup. "Bring this to Emma. Be careful, it's hot." She grinned. "Celebratory Hot Chocolate, from me. Tell her I wrote her a note on the cardboard. Ah. But you can't read it. Not that you'd understand the slang anyway."

Killian nodded once and took the mug, shooting her one more look before heading out the door. He grumbled a bit as he headed to the station. Emma was probably going to scold him for talking to Ruby about their tryst in the first place, but the damn wolf was so perceptive.

"Hey man." David was walking out the door when Killian arrived. "Emma's inside." He grinned. "I'm going to patrol and pick up lunch. Are you staying long?"

"Thanks mate." He shrugged. "Not sure how long."

"Well, call me if you are. I'll get you something, too." David clapped his shoulder and hopped down the steps.

Killian watched him for a moment before he walked inside. "Emma?"

She was leaning back in her chair, balancing a pen on her upper lip. He couldn't contain the laugh as he walked over and put the cup down on her desk. "Present from the wolf."

Emma sat up and let the pen fall, her cheeks flaring at being caught doing something so strange and childish. "Oh..."

"What was that?" He sat in another chair and rolled it over.

"I was bored." Emma glanced at him before opening the top on the cup and sniffing it. "Why did she want you to bring this to me?"

"She said something about wanting you to read the note on the cardboard, and I was not allowed to read it."

"But you did."

"Of course. I don't understand a word of it. She says such strange things."

Emma slid the cardboard ring off the cup and peered inside it, her eyes widening at the words Ruby left for her. "Are you kidding me?" She looked at him. "You TOLD her?"

Killian shook his head. "She smelled it."

"Ugh. That is so embarrassing." She glanced at him again. "You let a lot more slip, didn't you?"

"I didn't know what she was talking about half the time." He held his hand up defensively. "I swear."

Emma nodded once and slid the ring back onto the cup. "Are you worried?"

"About what, love?"

"Getting me pregnant."

"What?" His eyes widened. "She never asked me that."

"I'm sure she did, since this thing specifically tells me to make sure you don't knock me up, or the whole town will know we're screwing like bunnies." 

"Is that what that meant? I thought she implied I hit you, so I got angry with her."

Emma shook her head. "You're so hopeless sometimes." She reached out and patted his arm. "We will take more care, but it should be fine."

"Do you not wish to have a child?" Killian looked at her, concern crossing his features. He rested his hand over hers and rubbed it a little.

"What?" She stared at him, eyes wide. "Killian...we've only been dating a short time."

"Yes, with that label, but my feelings—"

She shook her head and lifted her other hand to cover his mouth. "We just started that this weekend." She continued. "We have plenty of time. We haven't talked about it. I haven't even thought about it. I have Henry." 

He managed a nod, though his eyes dropped and his brow creased. He didn't say anything, if only because her hand was still over his mouth.

She sighed and shook her head. "That's a huge thing, you know." She pulled her hand from his mouth and looked at him. "It involves a lot of planning and discussion. So for now, let's not go there, okay?" 

Killian nodded again, keeping his eyes down. Suddenly the floor was very interesting. 

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't think about it and discuss it in the future." She said. "But for now, let's just be together."

He lifted his gaze and looked at her. Her forehead was crunched up. She was now the one looking at the floor, so he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I understand."

"Do you?" She looked at him. "This isn't a rejection. Just..."

"I know. I understand, Emma." He smiled a little and kissed her. "We will take the proper precautions until you're ready to think about it."

Emma nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a serious turn I hadn't planned. :)


	54. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 67 – TV Show

"This is so exciting." Henry was practically bouncing in his seat on the couch. He flipped through all of the channels on the TV with a huge grin on his face. "Mom never had a TV, and I was never allowed to watch anything." 

"Then how were you able to watch those Disney movies?" Emma arched a brow as she placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat next to her son, resting a hand on his head and smiling a little. "We never did get to watch any after returning from New York."

"She was never good with the internet." Henry beamed. "But they're all on the computer at the other house."

"Well aren't you just a regular little pirate." Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You know I'm a cop, right?"

"I didn't teach him anything bad, I swear, love." Killian called from the kitchen, and Henry burst out laughing.

"Of course you didn't." Emma rolled her eyes a little. "You barely know how to work the can opener. I wouldn't expect you to be able to teach Henry how to download movies off the internet."

"Bloody useless machine if you ask me." He muttered. "I can open cans just fine with my hook you know."

"Yes, yes. I know." Emma shifted and tucked one leg beneath herself as she watched Henry flip through channels again. "So what's our first show going to be, kid?" She glanced up when Killian came over with a mug and placed it down on the table in front of her before he walked back to the kitchen. "Or should we put in a movie instead?" She dropped her voice enough so Henry could hear it, but not Killian.

"Oh?" Henry grinned and followed her gaze to where the pirate was fumbling with the Keurig machine, trying to make more hot chocolate for them. "But the box isn't here from Amazon yet." He whispered. 

"No? I thought it would come today." Emma shook her head. "That's a shame. I really want him to see it." She picked up the mug and smiled a little at the whipped cream and cinnamon. "Oh. He's learning."

Killian put another mug down moments later, this time in front of Henry before he went back to the kitchen.

Henry grinned. "Thanks, Hook." He laughed and clicked through some menus. "What kind of shows do you like to watch?" He looked at Emma. "I don't know what to pick."

"I never watched that much TV, you know." Emma smiled a little. "I'm likely to pick something you'd find boring."

Killian sat down on the other side of Emma, placing his mug down on the table and looking at the list on the TV. "What are we doing?"

"Trying to pick a show to watch. There are so many here." Henry grinned. "Do any look good to you?"

Killian blinked. "I have no idea about any of this." He shook his head and looked at the two of them. "My interests are rather limited, lad."

"Oh just give me this." Emma put her mug down and took the remote from Henry. "We'll watch NCIS. That's got something both of you will like." She flipped through a few menus, turned on the show, and put the remote on the table.

Henry grinned as he watched, laughing at little at the perplexed look that seemed to remain on Killian's face throughout the whole episode.

"I don't understand." He said at the end, glancing at Emma and Henry. "People...do this?"

"Do what?" Emma glanced at him. 

"Act scenes like that? They're not really doing that right? That's what you said when we saw that strange picture with the dragon and the little men."

Henry laughed and shook his head. "It's acting. None of those people are who they are. They're faking it for the show."

"It's just entertainment." Emma rolled her eyes a little and gathered up their empty mugs. "I thought you might like it. I guess not."

Killian shook his head quickly and grabbed the popcorn bowl, following her to the kitchen. "It's not that. I still don't understand it, that's all. So people enjoy watching other people be fake people?"

"Yes." Emma washed the mugs and looked at him. "If you're confused by that, you're going to have a very hard time with cartoons, aren't you?" 

"With what?" 

Emma shook her head. "Sometimes I forget that you're not used to this place." She smiled a little at him as she dried her hands. "You had no problem with The Hobbit, but that was because it was fantasy, wasn't it?"

"Well, dwarves and magic are common where I'm from...Ogres and beasts." Killian shrugged. 

"But you have a hard time with a bunch of people solving murders and using science." Emma nodded and patted his arm before walking back to the couch. "Henry, maybe we should watch something Killian will be able to wrap his head around."

"Like what? You're not going to let me watch Game of Thrones." He pouted a little. 

"You're too young." She sat down next to him again. "What about something like Merlin?"

"Oh! That's a King Arthur kind of story right? Yeah. That'd be fun." Henry nodded and picked up the remote. "Should we watch some now?"

"Now? No. You have homework to finish." Emma shook her head. "We'll watch an episode after dinner tomorrow, okay?" 

Henry nodded and handed the remote to her, hopping up and walking around to what was once Mary Margaret's little sewing area, but was now more of an office-type space, with a desk and a laptop, and separated from the other side by the back of the couch and the large, black curtains hanging from the ceiling. 

Emma sank back into the couch and looked up at Killian as he sat down next to her again. "We'll get you used to it." She said as she patted his leg gently. "Remember. We have a lot of time."

Killian nodded and rested his hand over the one she had on his leg. "At least I can get that hot-water contraption to work now."

She chuckled softly and leaned against his side.

"Don't even think of flirting over there. I'm trying to get my homework done!" Henry called, though he was laughing.

Emma rolled her eyes and put on another episode, keeping herself curled against Killian. This time, at least, he looked a lot less confused as he watched with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of changed the layout of the apartment. XD So where the window seat was before (next to the enclosed bathroom--I mean there is two doors into that thing, so it makes sense) is now where the curtains separate the rest of the apartment from Emma's bed. The other side, where Snow's bed used to be is now sectioned off for the TV area and the work area for Henry. (Not that I looked through pics and scenes for a while to figure it out or anything...)


	55. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 48 – Sin

Killian sat at the table and watched Emma move around the kitchen. Every so often she let out a soft curse, but she was clearly trying to keep it down. This was a little reminiscent of the time when he first moved in and she burned dinner badly. This time it looked like she hadn't even started yet. "Emma? Do you need a hand?"

Emma scoffed and turned to look at him. "Always with that line." She frowned a little. "I could have sworn we bought ground beef yesterday, but I don't know where it is."

"We did not purchase any beef, love."

"What?"

"You picked it up, looked at it, made a strange face, and put it back down." Killian shook his head. 

"Ugh. That's right. It didn't look good." She grumbled and started moving around the kitchen again. "I guess we're going to be stuck with vegetables, then. Maybe we have some pasta." She started rummaging through the cabinets. 

He watched her with a slight smile, resting his arms on the table. "You know." He watched her reach up and check the top shelf. "We barely purchased anything at the market. Just the vegetables, milk, eggs, and bread. We were going to go back tomorrow. You said something about not wanting to have too much food wasting away in the cabinets."

Emma looked over her shoulder at him. "I know, but I can't believe I forgot that we didn't buy the beef."

"It's quite normal to have flaws, darling."

"Oh? Then what's your flaw, mister smarty-pants?"

Killian chuckled. "I am far from normal. With this devilishly handsome face, how do you expect me to have any flaws?"

She laughed and walked around the counter. "So you think you're perfect, is that it?"

"Of course."

"And yet you curse whenever you try to use the microwave, and you still jump when your cell phone rings. I would think that would take away from perfection, wouldn't you?"

"Is that so?" Killian grinned at her. "So are you saying you don't find me perfect?"

"Perfectly irritating, perhaps." Emma stepped closer to the table and looked down at him. 

"Well, that hurts." He pouted a bit at her, reaching up and grabbing her arm before tugging her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "I find you to be quite perfect, you know."

Emma yelped as she fell into his lap, but she turned her head to look at him. "But you just called me flawed."

"No. I said it was normal to have flaws." He grinned up at her. "But you are perfect, even if a bit forgetful at times." 

She rolled her eyes a bit. "You enjoy contradicting yourself don't you?"

"Perhaps. I certainly enjoy having you on my lap." He leaned up a little, dropping his voice as he got closer to her face. "I know you do as well." 

Emma lifted her hands to his cheeks and stopped him from leaning any closer. "I can feel how much you're enjoying it." She wiggled her hips a bit, a slight grin coming to her lips. "But we have to either go get something to eat, or go pick up beef, so I can cook us dinner. You'll have to behave."

"That's a shame." He turned his head to kiss one of her palms, smirking as he licked down to her wrist. He chuckled when she yanked her hands away and slid off his lap. "Especially since you don't seem to want to play before dinner." He stood.

She was patting her cheeks a little. "Henry is eating with Neal. He'll be home before you finish with whatever play you're thinking of."

"I can be quick, you know."

"Yes, but you won't want to be." She looked at him. "Or am I wrong?"

Killian laughed a little. "Quite right." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "It would be a sin to rush it." With a quick kiss, he let her go. 

Emma's cheeks darkened just slightly, but she shook her head. "Let's just go to Granny's. It's easier than trying to cook now that you've pretty much killed my motivation to do that." Her hand rested on his chest from the way he had pulled her close. Her finger circling one of the buttons. 

"Have I? Are you thinking of other things, then?"

"If I am, I'm not telling you." She shook her head and walked past him, but as she did, her hand slid down, over his stomach, his waist, and stopping just at the buckle of his belt before she dropped it and completely stepped around him. "I'm not as obvious as you are."

Killian cleared his throat and groaned a little. "No, but you toy with me just as much as I do with you." He moved behind her and grabbed his coat. 

"You think so? You're far worse." Emma glanced over her shoulder at him as she pulled on her jacket. 

"I suppose." He grinned and opened the door for her, offering his arm once she was out and the apartment was locked. 

Emma took his arm and leaned against him. "At least you're pretty nice to look at."

"Why thank you."


	56. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 77 – Anniversary

"You just wanted an excuse to make me wear this bloody thing again, didn't you?" Killian muttered, as he walked into the bathroom, holding the red tie Emma bought him in New York. 

"Hm?" Emma glanced at him in the mirror's reflection, as she put in her earrings. "I don't need an excuse to ask you to wear that, do I?" She turned her head a little to look at him, smiling lightly. Her smile brightened just a bit when he didn't even retort, since he was just staring at her, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Something wrong?"

"Ah. No. It's just that you look quite fetching."

"You say that as if you haven't seen me naked before." Emma turned back to the mirror and finished the final touches to complete her look. Normally she thought simpler was better, but since she was selfishly going to show her handsome boyfriend off, she figured she should give him something to show off as well. So the dress was a necessity; red to match his tie. Not too tight that it hugged everywhere, but not loose enough to poof out too much either. No stockings today, as it was getting warmer, and they would be inside. 

"And I do enjoy seeing you without anything on, of course." Killian said. Emma could see the way his eyes traveled over her, and how he shifted slightly as his eyes drifted lower. "Very much..." he continued before he looked back up at her face as she turned around and stepped towards him. "But you look..."

Emma smiled a little and took the tie from him. "Too awestruck to make your usual innuendos?" She buttoned up the top few buttons, since he left them undone, and she flipped up his collar so she could get his tie tied. 

"You're beautiful." He breathed and leaned in a little, his eyes starting to close. "So beautiful that I don't want to go to whatever celebration this is." 

Emma huffed out a little laugh and finished the tie, fixing his collar and smoothing everything down before she lifted her hands and gently patted his cheeks. "We have to. Everyone wants to celebrate the anniversary of the breaking of the curse. And since I broke it, I can't skip out on this." She stepped past him and looked over her shoulder. 

"I suppose that's true." Killian followed her now that his tie was done. "But why dress like this if we're going to the diner?"

"We're not. Regina's having the party at her house." Emma glanced over her shoulder at him as she sat on a chair to slide her heels on. 

"Isn't that a bit strange, since she's the one who cast it in the first place?"

"I think that's why she wanted to host it. She has gotten better, you know that as well as I do." She stood and walked to get her coat. "It will be good for everyone to get along..." 

"But you're apprehensive." 

"A bit, but that's mostly because Gold will be there." She looked at him and waited. "You will behave, won't you?"

Killian chuckled and pulled on his coat. "We're mostly civil to each other now. I suspect his lass has a lot to do with that."

"Perhaps." Emma grabbed her clutch and her keys and waited for him. 

"You do realize I will be too busy hovering around you to make sure no one looks at you longer than necessary to worry about what the crocodile thinks of me." He said after a bit of silence in the car. 

Emma glanced at him and smiled. "Oh? Worried someone might want to steal me from you? I don't think you have much to worry about in that regard."

"Even if no one tries to steal you, as that would be foolish to try to take you away from me..." He chuckled. "There will be some whose eyes will linger."

"Your jealousy is cute." Emma pulled up to the curb and parked behind David's truck. She relaxed a little now that she knew they wouldn't be the first ones there.

Killian offered her his arm, and she took it, walking with him to the door and reaching for the bell, but Henry flung it open. "She's here!" He called into the house.

Emma groaned a little and stepped inside, taking off her coat and almost yelping when Henry grabbed the coats and her purse and ran upstairs with them. "Here we go." She mumbled and took Killian's arm again.


	57. Curveball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 47 – To lose one's bearings

Everyone who was anyone in Storybrooke was there. As Killian led Emma into the main room he felt her grip his arm just a little tighter, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was tense, but within moments she seemed to calm. He couldn't blame her. This looked like a rather dull affair. 

David was the first to approach them. "Hi sweetie." He grinned and hugged Emma a bit, and she seemed to relax a little more. 

"Hey honey. I thought I told you to call me that in private." Killian quipped with a grin, causing the other man to laugh as he shook his hand. "You look just as stuffy as I do." He nodded to David's tie, and the man nodded in agreement.

Emma took a step away from them and went to go talk to Mary Margaret. Killian's eyes followed her, though he was still standing with David.

"How's the apartment?" David murmured, his eyes also following Emma, though he focused on his wife once the two started talking. "It's got to be better without four adults there hm?"

"It's quite strange." Killian shrugged. "Emma bought a television for Henry. We spend some time after dinner watching some show about a warlock. Very strange. But they seem to enjoy it, so I humor them and pretend I know what's going on."

David laughed and clapped him on the back. He stepped away when Emma returned a moment later, looking up at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"What is it love?"

"We can't leave yet, can we? I mean we just got here."

Killian smiled and took her hand. "You did stress how important this was."

"I know." She whined just slightly, but held his hand and managed the tiniest of smiles.

"Let's at least try to enjoy this as much as possible hm? It does look like the kind of party I wouldn't be caught dead attending back home." He winked and started to lead her into the room.

"I'm not good at fancy things like this." Emma murmured. "Especially since it's celebrating something I did." She looked at them, then blinked when Regina was standing right in front of them.

"Hook." Regina nodded her head at him, and Killian returned the gesture. She then looked to Emma and for a moment, Killian thought he saw an actual smile before her normal angry/intimidating look came back to her face. "Emma."

Emma nodded a little. "Regina. Nice party." She did smile a little, and the other woman chuckled. "I mean it. Thank you for offering."

"Henry was very excited." Regina nodded. That was it. The two women started talking about the boy, so Killian squeezed Emma's hand once before stepping away to find something to drink. He sidestepped and dodged others as they walked about the room and talked about things he didn't care about, if he even understood them.

At one point, Ruby nudged his arm, and he grinned at her, but she seemed to be sewn to Victor, so he nodded to the other man and continued on his hunt for alcohol.

He stepped into the kitchen and blinked a little when Belle looked up at him and jumped. "Sorry for startling you, lass."

She shook her head and smiled. "You move too quietly."

"He does, insufferable git." 

"Rumple." Killian gave him a sweeping bow before walking to the glasses set up on the counter and pouring wine into one of them. He nodded to Belle again as he left the kitchen, glass in hand. He glanced around the room, looking for Emma.

She was standing in the corner with Regina. Both seemed to be discussing something serious. Emma's arms were crossed and she was frowning. She nodded with whatever Regina was saying to her, and it didn't look like they were fighting. He hesitated, waiting to see if he should walk over there.

Mary Margaret did instead, so he stood there awkwardly and watched. David slid up to his side and glanced at him. "What do you think that's about, mate?"

"No idea, but Regina and Emma have been talking like that almost from the start." David's eyes narrowed as they watched Mary Margaret get a little more animated. Yet the three women weren't arguing. That much was clear.

"Wish me luck, then." Killian murmured before walking over to the women. "Ladies?" He arched a brow and held the wine glass to Emma. All three of them looked at him. "Is there a problem here?" 

Emma took the glass from him and drank it. Quickly enough to make Killian look at her with a bit of concern. 

"We were just discussing something Henry's been bringing up lately." Regina looked at him and arched a brow. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Killian looked at her. He opened his mouth to protest, but Emma grabbed his arm and gave him the 'not now' smile, so he closed his mouth and nodded. "I apologize for interrupting." His show at least had the other two women convinced, and it was obvious they thought he thought he misunderstood. That was probably what Emma wanted, so he would play along for now.

However, her mood was sour for the rest of the evening, and she stayed attached to Killian's arm. While he couldn't complain, since she was absolutely stunning, and he enjoyed the way she hugged his arm, he was growing more worried with each fake smile she gave. With each idle conversation, he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and take her away from all of it.

So he was relieved when it was time to go. He followed Henry upstairs to get their coats and Emma's purse. Henry was all smiles when he came down and hugged Emma, and it was the only genuine smile she gave after her conversation with Regina and Mary Margaret.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once they were in the car.

Emma gripped the steering wheel and let out a long breath. "At the apartment." She said. 

He nodded and looked out the window as she drove. They remained silent even once she parked and they headed inside. It wasn't until the door was locked behind them and they both had their coats off that Emma spoke.

"Killian..." She looked at him, but before he could answer, she shoved him roughly back against the door, her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him. It was an angry kiss, though he knew that she wasn't angry with him. He lifted his hand to her hair and twisted his fingers in it. She practically growled against his lips as she pressed her body against his.

When it broke, they were both panting for air. Killian moved his hand from her hair to touch her cheek, the concern filling his eyes just as it had at the party. "Love, what's wrong?"

Emma looked at him, frowning, clearly still angry. She grabbed his tie and pulled him for another one of those harsh kisses. 

This time he grunted a bit, moving from the door and pushing her back towards the table. If she wasn't going to talk to him, at least he could to something to try to dissipate her anger. When she backed against the table, he pushed her up so she was sitting on it. Her arms came around his neck and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as she went in for another kiss. 

He moved his head before she could, his lips at her ear, brushing over the lobe before he nipped at it. She whimpered and tilted her head a little. "Killian..." 

He placed soft kisses along her jaw, his hand sliding up her thigh and under the bottom hem of her dress, though that had moved up quite a bit with the way she was sitting. "Emma..." He kissed to her neck. "Talk to me, love. Don't be so angry."

She groaned and gripped his hair a little. "You're such an ass..." 

"So you are angry with me then?" His lips slid down to her collar bone, his tongue flicking out to taste.

"No..." She arched a bit into him. "No...I'm not..." Her grip in his hair tightened and she pulled his head back.

He looked at her, watching the way the anger that had darkened her eyes earlier faded, replaced with a mixture of lust and vulnerability she showed him so rarely. 

"Henry wants to go to the Enchanted Forest..."


	58. All Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 71 – Paranoia

"What?"

Emma sighed and slumped forward against Killian. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt his hand come to her hair, the other arm around her back, and she just sat there like that for a while. The heat she felt in the pit of her stomach faded, but she was okay with this. She thought physically getting some of that anger out would have been fine, but she found this closeness to be much more effective. "Henry brought it up to Regina a few weeks ago, and then again last night at dinner..."

Killian sighed and held her, his cheek resting against the top of her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he want to go there?"

"I don't know. Regina wasn't sure if he meant to visit, or permanently." She sighed again. 

"Then she intends to take him there?"

"No. Regina rejected the idea every time he brought it up. She thought it was just an idle comment when he first said it, but she decided to talk to me about it when he said it again last night."

"Then why are the anger?"

"I didn't know how else to react." She pulled her head back, so she could look at him. "If I got upset, it would seem like I'm jealous of Regina, or that I think Henry wants to leave me. If I got worried, Regina might think I don't trust her with him, and after Neverland..." She shook her head. 

"So you just went to anger? I don't think it's bad to be upset or worried. If Regina's rejecting Henry's idea, she's probably upset and worried, too." Killian shook his head a little. "I mean, I certainly didn't mind the way you tried to take some of that anger out..." He grinned a bit. 

Emma shook her head, at least partially thankful he was trying to cheer her up. "I guess...I mean he didn't say anything to me, but he's been thinking it a while." She unwrapped herself from him and slid off the table. 

"Perhaps you should talk to the lad about it?"

"And say what?" She glanced at him before she walked to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. 

"I don't know. Ask him? Maybe he didn't want to worry you after what happened with Pan?"

"Maybe." Emma looked at him. She had other worries, but she didn't know how to voice them, so she walked to the couch, kicked off her heels, and tucked her legs beneath herself, holding her cup with both hands. 

Killian sat next to her and turned enough to look at her. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

Damn him and his ability to read her like a book. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and debated shrugging it off, but he would only get annoyed if she hid it. "Do...you want to go back there?" She asked, bringing her cup to her lips, but not tilting it enough to actually drink from it.

He blinked at her. "Where is that coming from?"

"Henry wants to go...I know David misses it." She put the cup down on the coffee table and looked down at her hands as they fell into her lap. "I'm sure other people want to go back, but after Regina burned down the bean farm..."

Killian looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to rest against his side. "I haven't thought about it. I suppose if you were to make me give you an answer..." He went quiet.

When he didn't answer, Emma looked up at him, her eyes locking onto his face to see if she could see anything she might recognize in his expression, but he simply looked like he was thinking. Her heart sank a little and she sighed, staying against his side, though she closed her eyes and tried to curl into herself. Maybe he did want to go back. Maybe he was just like everyone else. Surely no one really wanted to stay in Storybrooke, right? None of them were from here, and since the curse was broken a year ago, maybe they were tired of it. Even Henry was tired of it, and he grew up here. She was the outsider. She hadn't felt that way in months, but here it was, smacking her in the face.

Killian spoke after a while, and he pulled her a little closer, as if trying to give her some sort of reassuring squeeze. "I will admit, I do find this world intimidating." He said quietly, looking at her when she turned her head to look at him again. "I don't understand a lot of what happens here, but the conveniences of this world aren't lost on me. I like being able to call you and hear your voice without the use of magic. I like sitting here and watching the moving pictures with you, even if I don't follow them most of the time."

Emma leaned a little into him. "But you don't like it?"

"Well, I'm getting used to it. The clothing you ask me to wear. The idleness of the days. The cold...though that one is very difficult for me." Killian grinned. "You warming me up makes it much more tolerable."

Her lips curved into the tiniest of smiles. "It does get cold here in the winter, but it's warming up, isn't it?"

"Yes. Of course." He nodded. "It is just a big adjustment. I grew up there. I went to Neverland for an extremely long time... So being here less than a year, of course it's difficult for me."

"So you want to go back?" Emma's little smile faded and she looked down.

"I have no preference, really." He shook his head. "Not because of what I'm used to or still learning." He added quickly. "But because to me, my home is wherever you are."

Emma was a bit startled, and she lifted her head to look at him again. "What?"

"Here. That ridiculous city. Neverland. The Enchanted Forest. Any other worlds that exist that I know nothing of. I have no preference beyond being by your side. Well, I would actually suggest against Neverland, but I imagine you have no desire to return there."

"Never again." She agreed and settled against him. "Do you mean that?" She knew he did, but her feelings from earlier were still overwhelming her.

"Of course I mean that." Killian kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I am so desperately attached to you, love, that I can't imagine living without you. In any capacity."

She closed her eyes and relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"Besides, after living here for so long, I don't think any of your family or friends would be able to tolerate the Enchanted Forest for too long. Regina might be the only one, actually. Your mother might be fine as well, though can you imagine your father without coffee?"

Emma chuckled a little. "I never want to imagine that." She paused and looked up at him again. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. I was just being honest."

"And incredibly sappy." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I feel better. I'm going to talk to Henry on Sunday when he comes home from Regina's."

"Then I have done well." He grinned. "Perhaps a reward is in order?" He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers. "A continuation of earlier would be most welcome, though less anger-driven, hm?"

"Would it?" Emma rested her hands on his chest and pushed him against the back of the couch, so he wasn't leaning so close. "Still greedy about those thank yous?"

"Can you blame me?" He grinned and looked at her. "Surely you didn't expect me to just forget the way you were pressing against me."

"No." She stood and looked down at him. "Though, it might be good for you to show a little patience." She returned his grin before she turned and started walking towards the bed. 

Killian got up and scrambled after her.


	59. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 82 – A lost cause

Killian glanced at the clock for what must have been the hundredth time. Emma left hours ago to pick up Henry. She said she would be a little while, since she was going to talk to him, but he started to worry that it was worse than what they anticipated. 

He sighed and looked down at the book he had been trying to read: he must have reread the same page at least a dozen times before he put the bookmark back in and tossed it on the coffee table. 

How much longer could they take? Should he call? No, he didn't want to interrupt anything in case they were still talking. So what could he do? Emma had been a wreck all weekend, though she only tried to hide it when they went out for lunch yesterday. He comforted her to the best of his ability, and she did seem to be doing better, but now he was worried again.

He sank back into the couch and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. This waiting was unbearable. If he knew how to work the TV, he might be able to take his mind off his worry, but there were too many buttons, and he didn't understand them, so it was better if he didn't touch it and break it in his frustration.

So he sat there, and he nearly launched into the air when he heard two pairs of footsteps, the key in the lock, the door swinging open. He scrambled up from the couch and moved to greet them, stopping in his tracks.

Henry was all smiles, as though nothing could possibly go wrong. Emma had a smile on her face, but it wasn't a smile. And although Henry was getting better at recognizing his mother's fake smiles, in his elated state, Killian wasn't at all surprised that he didn't notice.

"Welcome back." He said, looking at Emma, concern crossing his features. She looked right back at him, and dropped the smile for a moment. He knew. She was letting him know that she understood that he knew, but then that smile was back.

"Hey! Hook!" Henry was practically bouncing in front of him. "Guess what?"

"What is it lad?" He rested his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "You sure are excited about something hm?"

"My moms are going to take me to the Enchanted Forest this summer!" 

Killian's brows lifted and he whistled a little. "Is...that so?" He glanced up at Emma again, and the vulnerability from Friday night was back. "For how long? Not permanently, I imagine?"

"It's going to be like a vacation! Mom still has the bean plant in her office, so she said if it grows beans again, we can go!" He hopped a little. "Isn't that cool?"

Killian looked at him. "Are you prepared for such a trip, lad? There are dangerous things in the Enchanted Forest, you know. When we were there last year..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going to ask Grandpa to teach me sword fighting." Henry beamed.

"I...see..." Killian shook his head. "What does Neal think about all of this?"

Emma was silent during the exchange, standing behind Henry, but she sighed and shook her head. "He's going to go, too. Along with his father and Belle...My parents..." She looked at him. "You?"

"Of course." Killian nodded and watched some of the tension leave her shoulders. "You can see your new friends hm? I wonder if they were able to complete their quest." He glanced down at Henry again. "Listen, lad. You will need to prepare more than your grandfather's sword fighting lessons. Although Dave is quite good with a blade, he is a prince hm? Princes have many people protecting them. You will also have many people protecting you, but you must not get lazy."

Henry nodded. "Will you teach me how to pirate?"

"What?"

"You know. Swashbuckling. Fighting. That sort of thing?"

Emma walked past them and into the kitchen to make some coffee, or hot chocolate, or something. She sighed a little. but otherwise kept silent.

"Pirate business? Absolutely not." 

"But—"

"No. I am quite resolved never to let you learn those things. I know you think pirates are interesting and romantic because of whatever strange things put those ideas into your head, but they're not." Killian frowned just slightly. Henry seemed to deflate a little, but he ruffled the boy's hair again. "You, Henry, are a prince. You are the son of a princess, the grandchild of a prince and a princess. You must act like one, hm?"

"Then what else should I learn? Horseback riding? Looking important?"

"You must learn more respectable skills than you would if you were to take up piracy." Killian nodded. "I will help you learn how to survive. When it gets a little warmer, I will teach you how to sail. I will teach you how to navigate by the stars, how to build campfires and tie knots."

"Really?" Henry perked right up again.

Killian nodded once more. "I will teach you how to be a sailor, not a pirate. Is that acceptable?"

"That's awesome!" Henry moved, suddenly hugging him around the waist. Killian's arms were up a little awkwardly, his eyes wide. "Thanks, Hook!"

"Of course." He watched the boy grin and scramble up the metal stairs to his room. Once he was gone, Killian turned to Emma and looked at her. "What can I do for you?"

"You've already helped." Emma shook her head and looked at him. She looked sad and tired. She held her mug with both hands, just as she had the other night when she confided in him about it. "We thought we could convince him it was a bad idea, but he's so stubborn..." She sighed and looked down at the contents of her mug.

Killian stepped to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We will make sure he's protected." He smiled for her, hoping it would help at least a little.

She nodded and drank a little. "Thank you...For offering to teach him things...and for shutting him down about the pirate stuff."

"No need to thank me, love." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, as her head was bowed again. "I may have been a dastardly sort of man, but I will never let that happen to your son."

Emma looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I know you won't."


	60. Now Hiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55 – Conscience

Emma sat on the couch at the station. She read through some files and sighed. "I think we need to hire someone." She said to David after a moment.

He looked up from his desk and blinked. "What? The town's not that big. We don't need any more officers."

Emma shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She glanced at him. "I meant to help around here." She looked back down at the paper. "When Ruby was helping last year, it was a lot easier."

"Yeah, but that was before I came here. Do we need a third person in here all the time?" David blinked. "Do you want to hire Ruby again?"

She stood and walked to her desk. "I just thought it might be helpful, especially so I can give you some more free time once Mary Margaret has the baby...We have enough in the budget to hire someone to help out with phones and filing and things."

David nodded. "I see. So should I prepare an ad?"

"No..." Emma sat and picked up the phone. "I'm going to ask Killian."

"Ah, so there it is." He chuckled. "Can't stand to be away from him even for a little?"

Emma shot him a look, but there was a slight tinge of color on her cheeks. "It's not that. He doesn't have a job, and I know he's bored doing nothing all day. He can help out part time to ease the load for all of us. I'm sure some of the boys will be thrilled if they don't have to spend so much time trying to figure out the file system." 

"He's going to have a hell of a time using the computer."

She chuckled. "I know."

"Wow, Emma. Where did you get that little cruel streak? It certainly wasn't from me."

Emma shook her head, but hung up the phone. "Hm. I'll talk to him tonight. I guess he went to the docks. He's not answering."

"You really are in it deep, aren't you?" David laughed a little and leaned back in his chair. "I mean. I saw the way you clung to him at Regina's on Friday."

"That was because I was uncomfortable, and I just heard about Henry wanting to go to the Enchanted Forest." She shook her head.

"Oh. That. Your mother is not at all pleased about it. I think it's great. It'll be nice to go back." David nodded. "Plus, Snow will have had the baby by then, so that might not be a problem." But he made a face, and Emma looked at him with wide eyes. "Or maybe it'll be more of a problem. I'll talk to her about it when she's in a better mood."

Emma nodded once. "That's probably a good idea." She stood and walked to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup when she heard the door open. 

"Emma? Dave?" Killian walked in and blinked. "Oh. Good. You both are here." He carried in a bag. "I brought you some lunch."

David laughed, earning a stern look from Emma.

"Is it a bad time?" Killian put the bag down and started pulling out containers of food. "Should I leave?"

"No." Emma shook her head and walked to him, resting her hand on his arm. "We were just talking about you not that long ago."

"Nothing bad I hope?"

"No." She looked at him and smiled a little. "Do you want to work here?"

David was still chuckling a bit to himself as he came over to grab his food. He sat back at his desk and watched them as he ate a little.

"What?"

"A job. Here. Do you want it, or should I hire someone else?"

"What could I possibly do?" Killian blinked at her. "I don't want to have to wear one of those ridiculous outfits."

This time it was Emma's turn to chuckle. "I think you'd look really good..." She murmured, but snapped out of her thoughts when David coughed. "But no. David and I need some help here. Answering phones, filing things. That sort of stuff."

"Will I have to use one of those bloody contraptions?" He pointed to one of the computers.

"I'll teach you." She rubbed his arm a little and looked at him. "Consider it hm?" She smiled, a genuine smile that reached her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be able to deny her when she smiled at him with such sincerity. So maybe she was laying it on a little thick, but she did want him to work here. Her conscience was clear. She might be manipulating the situation, but could Killian really complain?

Killian groaned. "When you look at me that like that, there's no possible way I can refuse you." He looked at her. "Fine. I will help you."

David laughed again. "Totally in deep.." He shook his head.


	61. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39 – A first time for everything

Killian grumbled as the computer in front of him beeped at him for probably the twentieth time in the past five minutes. "Bloody thing." He muttered as he hit another key and it beeped again.

"What's wrong?" David looked up from the file he was reading. "Is it giving you a hard time?"

"How does anyone stand these bloody contraptions?" Killian sat back and watched the little box blinking on the screen. "How do you not throw it off the desk?"

David chuckled and came over, one hand on the back of the chair as he leaned and looked at the screen. "Looks like file's read only. Here." He moved the mouse and clicked a few things, then stood upright. "You should be able to use it now."

Killian pushed the key again and was relieved when it didn't beep at him. "Thanks, mate."

"How is it going otherwise?" David sat back at his desk. 

"Working at the liquor store was much easier." Killian shrugged and looked down at the written directions Emma wrote for him. They were very detailed, at least, and so he could handle what she had given him. "But so far this is the most difficult thing."

"At least it's just entering dates." David grinned. "Just hope she doesn't start asking you to type out the reports."

Killian groaned. "Maybe I should have declined."

"You wouldn't have been able to, and you know that. You haven't denied Emma anything she's asked you since before we came back." 

"I know." Killian chuckled. "What can I say. I'm extremely devoted."

"Are you? So those dates are done?" Emma pulled off her coat.

Killian chuckled when David jumped a bit. Neither of them saw her come in, or even heard the door, but at least he didn't get as startled as David did. When Emma came over and leaned with her hand on the back of his chair the way David had done moments before, he chuckled again. "I was having some trouble with this blasted thing."

"Hm." She looked at his screen. "But at least it looks like you're doing it correctly."

"Your instructions help." Killian grinned at her, glad he could please her.

"Hey." David stood and pulled on his coat. "Call just came in. Another fight at The Rabbit Hole."

"It's not even three!" Emma groaned and straightened up, though her hand remained on the back of Killian's chair.

"I got it, Emma. One of the units is already on the way there." David shook his head. "You just got in." He winked once before he left.

Killian shook his head a little and continued to work on entering the dates, but Emma never moved. She just stood there and watched him, and it was a little unnerving. "I'm afraid I'm going to have a difficult time with this if you keep watching me, love."

"Is that so?" Emma leaned down more so she was closer. "What if I do this?"

"So you're doing it on purpose?"

"A little bit." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "But I'm mostly watching you to see if there's anything I can help you with to make it easier for you. I know you're not good with technology."

"That's true." Killian nodded. "But this seems easy enough. I'm just clicking this strange box and typing in the same number that appears on the bar here, right?"

Emma nodded. "It's a big help, actually. These files have been a mess since I started working here. Graham was a lot less organized than he seemed." Her fist clenched the back of his chair.

Killian's brows lifted, and he stopped hitting the number keys to turn and look at her. He tried to get a read on her, but she was still looking at the screen, jaw set. "Are you all right?" He said after a moment.

"Fine." She stood and walked away from his desk to go to hers, sitting down and staring at her own screen. 

He turned to look at her, frowning a bit now. He could have sworn he actually saw some of her walls come up. "Emma?"

"It's nothing."

He looked at her. He knew very little of the previous sheriff. David talked about him briefly one night, but only to tell him he died when Emma first came to Storybrooke, and to warn him that it was a subject he should never bring up to Emma. And now, looking at the way she seemed to shut down just mentioning his name, he started to understand more than he wanted to. At first he assumed it was a sore subject because he died on the job, but now it seemed like more than that.

"If you say so..." He didn't mean to sound doubtful, but he winced a little when the tone was laced with it. 

"I do." Emma looked up at him, frowning. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe me." 

Killian sighed and shook his head. "If you say it's nothing, darling, I believe you. I'm simply concerned because you seemed to close up."

Her frown deepened. "You're contradicting yourself."

"I am." He nodded and looked at her. "But not because I am trying to agitate you, though I can see I'm doing a fine job of that." He managed a little smile. 

She watched him for a moment before she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Fine."

"What?"

"Graham. I'll tell you about him. Maybe then you'll see it's actually nothing."

"Love, my concern isn't because I want you to tell me. If you don't want me to know, don't say anything. I'm concerned because I don't like seeing you upset." Killian shook his head a little. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, anyway. If this man had such an impact on her that she still seemed to get upset about his death even now, he was sure he didn't want to know.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not upset."

Now she was trying to lie her way out of it. Though it was entirely possible that Emma actually believed she wasn't upset, her body language said otherwise. Killian was sure he didn't want to hear about it now. 

"You know, I killed Graham." She said after a moment. "I mean, I didn't literally kill Graham, but he died in my arms." Her hand went to the shoelace on her wrist and she looked at him. 

"But you're not upset?" Killian arched a brow. "Emma..."

"He kissed me and died. Heart attack, though I'm sure it was Regina." She shook her head. "That's it. So if you think my walls are coming back up, or you don't believe me when I say I'm not upset, just know I'm not."

The memento on her wrist proved her lie, and now it was Killian's turn to frown. He knew better. He didn't intend to push her, as he didn't want to know, but he inadvertently made her feel compelled to tell him. And now he sat there, frowning, actually disliking the man for leaving such an impression on her. 

He shouldn't feel like this. He knew she had loved before. There was Neal, and now apparently Graham. He never felt threatened by her previous relationships because she wasn't in one when he met her. She wasn't interested in one. She didn't want Neal back. 

She kissed him, not anyone else. She opened up to him. She wanted him. She was with him. Now. That was what he needed to focus on. At the end of the day, Emma Swan fell into his arms, not anyone else's. And yet his chest still constricted at the idea of Emma still thinking about some other guy.

He sat there, frowning. And she just looked at him for a long moment. Neither of them said anything. They just looked at each other.

Until Emma started to laugh.

Wait, why was she laughing?

"You should see your face." She shook her head and caught her breath a little. "You look ridiculous."

"What?" Killian frowned more. "What does that mean?"

"When I told you Graham kissed me, your face twisted into this ridiculous expression." She looked at him. "Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? No. Why?" He spoke a little too quickly, and he cursed himself for being so obvious. He was jealous. He was utterly and totally jealous. And it was the first time he actually felt this way. He knew he didn't need to, but here he was, jealous, and Emma just laughed.

"You are." She got up and walked over to him. "Admit it. You're upset because you think I might still be hung up on Graham, even though he died over a year ago."

"That isn't—" 

"Killian." Emma cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked down at him. "Graham and I were never together. He was sleeping with Regina. He kissed me. He died."

He raised his brows at her, then muttered when she pushed his cheeks a little. 

"I was upset about it because it was my fault. I get weird about it because I still feel some guilt for it, not because I was in love with him. I thought of him as a friend. I didn't think of him as anything more. It was weird when he kissed me the first time."

He managed to nod, and she let go of his cheeks. He lifted his hand to rub at one a bit. "The first time?"

"He was my boss. It was weird. After that, it was an emotionally charged situation. I may have gotten caught up in it. And I did care about him, but love is a bit much. You don't have to be jealous of that."

He looked at her. "Why not? It sounds like you're pretty hung up on him."

"I'm not hung up on him. I keep this as a reminder because he was my friend. You don't have to be jealous of him, or anyone for that matter. I love you, not anyone else." She blinked, her eyes widening.

"You what?" Killian's expression matched hers. She obviously hadn't meant to say it, but she did. And now he watched her cheeks flare and her mouth open a bit. "Did I just hear that?"

"Hear what?" She looked off to the side.

"You love me."

"I said no such thing." She stammered, and started to move, but Killian caught her arm and tugged her right onto his lap. 

"You did."

"Ugh you're impossible! Fine! I said it! I love you."

Killian grinned up at her. "You love me."

"Ugh shut up!"

He laughed a little. "Good thing I got jealous, then hm? Otherwise you never would have said it first."

"What?"

"I love you, too, Emma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not where I was planning to take this at all, but I may have had a little too much wine tonight. ;)


	62. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 – Rainstorm

"I told Killian I love him." Emma stared down at her hot chocolate as she sat across from her mother. She listened to the rain as it pelted the windows of the diner. If she focused on it, she could pretend she didn't hear the gasp or the drop of the fork as Mary Margaret started to stare at her.

"You did?" 

"I mean, it just kind of happened." Emma sighed a little. 

She looked up when Ruby slid into the booth next to Mary Margaret with a wide grin. "Oh? Details! Come on, Emma." 

Mary Margaret elbowed her friend a little. "Ruby..."

"I heard it from over there." The grinning woman tapped her ear. "It's also not like you to drop your fork." She put a clean one down on the table next to Mary Margaret's plate. "So tell us what happened, Emma."

Emma sat back in her seat and looked at the two of them. For a moment, she thought about making up some cute story about how it happened, but she didn't do cute. She never understood it. So instead she just resigned herself to the truth. "I brought up Graham by accident." She glanced out the window and watched the rain for a moment. "I got quiet about it. He pushed me, though I don't think he meant to. And it just all came out."

"You told him everything...?" Mary Margaret reached out and touched her hand. 

"It just came out. About the kiss. About him dying." Emma looked at her mother, trying to look as unconcerned as she could, hoping that the other woman would take the hint and stop looking so worried.

"And then you just confessed your love?" Ruby rested her chin in her hand. "That's quite the jump."

"He was jealous." Emma shook her head. A small smile ghosted her lips as she remembered the look on Killian's face when she told him Graham kissed her, and at the way it got more ridiculous when she made it clear he had kissed her more than once.

"I can't picture that. He's always so confident." Mary Margaret laughed softly. "Always going on about how handsome he is, and how suave, and how no matter what he'll be the only one you'll ever want."

"What a sap." Ruby grinned again. 

"But he was jealous. He said I was still hung up on him." She shook her head. "I was trying to reassure him that it wasn't true, and I just said it." She glanced at the other two to see their reactions, but they both looked at her. Ruby grinned after a moment, and Mary Margaret's mouth formed a small o.

"Did you mean it?" Ruby asked. "Or did you just say it."

Emma's cheeks darkened and she looked back out the window. Suddenly, the downpour was a lot more interesting than it had been earlier.

"She meant it." Mary Margaret said, her voice broadcasting the smile that was sure to be on her lips. "Oh that's wonderful." She breathed.

Ruby laughed. "Don't go planning her wedding or anything yet. They've only been officially dating for maybe two months, if that. I mean, that is pretty fast."

Emma shook her head, keeping her gaze locked on the window. "Not really."

"What?" Both women asked at the same time.

"It's not really fast." She said, a little quieter. "I think I've felt this way for a while now."

"How long is a while?" Mary Margaret was the one to ask. Emma almost wished it had been Ruby.

She shifted a little in her seat and looked away from the window, looking down at her mug, She bit her lower lip and tried to pinpoint a time. When had she started feeling something other than total disdain for him? That had to be before Neverland, when he came back for them. Friendship? That developed as they searched for Henry. Love? Well, before that there was lust. That manifested when she kissed him, caught up in the challenge he issued. That was also a feeling that never left, even after they returned. But love? Love had to be after that, right? Or at least It had to come after liking him. That started after the kiss. That was a feeling she had been content to squash, even after his confession in the echo caves. That feeling grew as they worked to get Henry back. As they returned to Storybrooke. It grew when he disappeared for days. When he came back each time. When he avoided her because Neal was around, or when he called out to her when he wasn't.

"A while..." She finally said, not sure when it actually changed to love, but it had been shortly after they returned home. She had been hiding it for so long because she was scared. 

"That's a horrible answer." Ruby rolled her eyes. 

Emma chuckled a little. "It is, isn't it? I would say probably right around the time we returned..."

"You went that long feeling that strongly, but you didn't act on it?" Mary Margaret looked sad, which Emma wasn't expecting. She took her daughter's hand and squeezed it a little. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't want anything to change."

"And you didn't want me to try to push you towards Neal more than I already was." Mary Margaret sighed.

Emma nodded. "But it's okay now isn't it?"

"What's okay now?" David slid into the booth next to Emma and grinned. His hair was dripping, so Emma pushed him a bit and handed him some napkins. 

"David, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Mary Margaret arched a brow at him. 

"The rain's gotten worse. I put everyone on call, and have the phones patching to mine." He dried his face with one of the napkins. "I came to pick you up and get you home before the lightning starts."

Emma looked out the window and her eyes widened again. Now the drops were hitting with window with enough force to make loud noises. Thunder was rumbling lowly, and then a flash. "Too late, I think." She sighed a little. "Is Killian still at the station?"

"I dropped him off at the apartment before I came here. You should go though. Weatherman said within the next half an hour, there'll be almost no visibility." David pulled out his wallet and flipped through it, handing some money to Ruby, and she bounced to the register.

Emma looked at him and reached for her wallet, but he stopped her and shook his head. "Just head home." He stood and stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. "I already told Killian to fill the bathtub with water, just in case."

"That bad?" Mary Margaret sighed and pulled on her coat, smiling when Ruby came back with a bag and handed it to her. 

"Granny made some extra food for everyone. Here." She handed a bag to Emma, too. "And for you and loverboy." She chuckled before heading back to the counter.

David looked at Emma, but shrugged and helped Mary Margaret out. 

Emma pulled her jacket on and watched them make a run for it. She sighed a little and did the same. The rain soaked her completely through before she was able to shut the car door. "Damnit." She muttered, blasting the heat to help warm her despite the ridiculously short drive.

Heading back inside wasn't any better. The rain was worse then. She managed to keep the bag of food relatively dry, hunching over it, but as a result, she was even more soaked than before, which shouldn't have been possible.

When she opened the door, Killian was sitting at the table, a pile of towels on the chair beside him. He looked at her and jumped up, grabbing one and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I was worried."

"I'm okay. Just wet and cold."

He took the bag from her and brought it to the counter. She used the towels to dry as much as she could on her way to the dresser to get a dry change of clothes. 

"You know, love." Killian's voice came from the kitchen. "You really should tell Ruby to stop writing you notes."

"What now?"

He chuckled. "She draws very awkward looking heart symbols. And I think she wrote 'congratulations on finally admitting it' the ink is a little runny from the rain."

Emma groaned and walked over to the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants and one of his shirts, since it was clean and warm, though she didn't button it up all the way. She leaned in a little to look at the note he was talking about. "That girl, I swear." She shook her head. "But she did give us food. And David said he told you to prepare for the storm?"

"Yes. I filled the bath with water. I'm not sure why. He also gave me those." He nodded to some flashlights, candles, and a pack of batteries.

"Good." There was a bright flash of lightning and an incredibly loud boom of thunder. Emma jumped a little and gripped Killian's arm. Her eyes widened when she realized she did, so she let go and walked to the couch to look out the window. "This looks really bad."

"Good thing we're inside, then." Killian chuckled. "And good thing I have more shirts, if you insist on wearing them."

"Shut up."


	63. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 – Power outage

Killian walked over to the window and leaned behind Emma to look out as well. "This looks just as bad, if not worse, than the mermaid's storm."

"Well, at least we're here and not on your ship." Emma turned her head to look at him, but jumped a little. "When did you get so close?"

Killian chuckled and slid his hand down her back. "Just now." He grinned and leaned in a bit. "But my proximity is enjoyable, is it not?"

She looked at him and arched a brow. "If it wasn't so awkward with the way I'm half kneeling on the couch." 

He slid his hand down to the curve of her back before he moved and sat down, watching the way his shirt fell over her curves. He grinned and sat back. "Now that I get a better look, I wouldn't mind of you wore my shirts more often. Perhaps without the pants?"

"Don't push your luck." Emma stood and walked into the kitchen, turning on the keurig and leaning against the counter. "Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're having, as usual, love." He grinned at her from the couch. "Lean like that some more, though. It's quite sexy."

Emma groaned. "Pervert." She grabbed two mugs and turned her back to him.

"Can't blame a man for complimenting his love." He chuckled and kept his gaze on her. "Especially when she so suddenly admitted her love to him."

"You were jealous and it just happened." Emma scoffed as she made the hot chocolate.

"Ah, but you still said it. Twice, in fact. And you did mean it." 

"Yeah yeah. Gloat some more." She turned off the machine and brought the mugs over, handing him one and sitting next to him. "But if you hadn't gotten so paranoid about something that happened last year, you would have waited a lot longer to hear it."

Killian chuckled. "Perhaps." He blew on the liquid, watching the steam rise. "But you still would have felt it."

"But you wouldn't be gloating about it." 

"I would have found something else to brag about." He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek with his lips. "It's difficult not to when you get to be with the most beautiful woman in this realm."

"Flatterer." Emma glanced at him.

"Honest." He corrected and drank a little of his chocolate.

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but there was a particularly loud boom of thunder, a flicker of the lights, and then total darkness.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Emma groaned and carefully put her mug on the coffee table. "Power's out. Don't move so you don't hit anything." She patted his leg before she moved, feeling her way around the coffee table and to the dining table. She fumbled a bit, but found one of the flashlights and clicked it on.

She walked into the kitchen and started searching through the drawers. "We've got a lighter in here somewhere, don't we? Ah! Here it is." She pulled it out and walked back to the table, grabbing the candles and carrying them with her as she went back to sit next to him on the couch. 

Killian watched as she lit the candles and clicked the flashlight off. He arched a brow and looked at her. "Now what?"

She shrugged and picked her mug back up, drinking a little. "Now we wait. If the power doesn't come back on any time soon, we go to sleep and hope it's back in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is dead. I must have rewritten this one at least 3 times. D: Ugh.


	64. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 54 – Candle

Emma curled up against Killian after putting her phone down: David and Mary Margaret were fine. Unless there were any emergency calls, he wouldn't be calling her again tonight. The fact that they were home and safe made her feel better. She was going to call to call Neal to check on Henry, but he beat her to it and sent her a text saying he was fine and was excited to play board games with him and Tink.

So she relaxed, her eyes focusing on the candle flame as it danced in front of them.

Killian put his bad arm around her and held her close, his cheek resting on the top of her hair. "So, this may seem like a strange question coming from someone who lived for centuries without relying on the sorts of things you use for entertainment here, but what does one do for fun when the conveniences run out?"

Emma shook her head a little. "Read, play games, sleep." She shifted and pulled her legs up, draping them over his lap.

"Play?" He smirked and glanced at her. "And what would you play?"

She looked up at that overly-flirty expression and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should have made you hold out a little longer." Her hand came up to poke lightly at his chest. 

"You wound me, love. I was simply asking a question." He chuckled and rested his hand on one of her thighs. "I had no ulterior motive."

"Sure you didn't." Emma closed her eyes, trying to ignore the way his hand subtly moved over her thigh, rubbing it, but slowly enough to be almost unnoticeable. She was glad she put on the pajama pants and not the shorts. 

"Well, I may be thinking of one now." He chuckled again.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, and for a moment she was really quiet. "You know...Your face is too pretty." She said, her lips twisting upwards. "Prettier in the candlelight. It's not fair."

"Oh?" He smiled at her. "Well I wouldn't use pretty. Handsome. Breathtaking. Flawless. Any of those would be more appropriate."

"Flawless. hm?" She lifted her hand to his cheek. "I wouldn't go that far, or you'd be too conceited. You're cocky enough."

"You would know better than anyone how cocky I am." He smile shifted into that mischievous grin he was so prone to as he turned his cheek enough for her fingers to brush over his lips, at which point his tongue snaked out and slid over them.

"Killian." Emma's eyes widened. Her cheeks reddened. "What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"This isn't...We..." She pulled her hand back and shook her head. "As much as I would love to let you play the way you want, I can't risk being too busy or too...incapacitated in case some emergency calls come in." 

He pouted, and she really just wanted to slide more into his lap and kiss those perfect lips, but she controlled herself and looked back at the candle. "When I said play, I was talking about something like a card game or a board game. Not..."

"But my idea is much more fun." He nuzzled her hair a little. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be so loathe to turn it down."

"Don't start getting cocky now."

"Don't worry, love. I plan on getting plenty cocky once the power returns and there's no chance of you having to leave." He nuzzled her ear. "The longer it takes, the harder it will be, and the cockier I will get."

Emma couldn't help it. She laughed a little and looked at him. "You beast."


	65. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 – Sunlight through the leaves

It was sometime late in the morning when Emma's eyes slowly opened. The sunlight was filtering in through the window by the bed. She glanced at the clock and sighed, the digital face dark. Killian pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, causing her to groan a little, but she slid out of his arms and stood. 

He let out a whimper of displeasure and tried to reach out for her. "Come back to bed, love."

"Can't. Power is still out. I have to check on the town." She looked at him with a smile. "You can come with me if you'll be lonely."

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Sometime during their playful banter the night before, they ended up playing the exact type of game Killian wanted to play, so he looked even more tousled that usual. He looked over at Emma and managed a sleepy smile. "I will go. Can't have you lonely either."

She shook her head as she walked into the bathroom to wash up as best as one could given the situation. When Killian shuffled in behind her, she helped him before he absentmindedly plopped into the tub full of water. "Go get dressed." She nudged him once she was done helping him. When he didn't seem to want to move, she slid her hand up her back. "Please, don't make this more difficult than it has to be." She whispered. "If everything is okay, and the power comes on, I'll let you shower with me later, okay?"

He nodded and went to do that. She watched him for a moment, smiling a little to herself. He was so complacent when he was still sleepy. It was almost kind of cute.

Dressed and ready, the first stop was Granny's. Emma sat at the counter and nodded as Ruby talked about the latest development in her relationship with Victor. She slid over two bowls of cereal, mumbling something about having too much milk to deal with no power, and wouldn't it be great to be able to use magic to cook?

David was already at the station when they arrived. He looked up and grinned a bit. "You two seem to be okay."

Emma shrugged. "I assume nothing really happened last night? You never called me with anything pressing."

"Nope. One call came in, but it was just Dr. Whale offering up the hospital if anyone needed shelter, since they have the emergency generators up and running. Luckily, everyone is pretty used to life without electricity. You and Henry are really the only ones who grew up with it."

Emma arched a brow. "I'm not so reliant on it that I can't entertain myself." She elbowed Killian when he started to chuckle. "Besides, you're the ones who lived 28 years here, so you're just as used to it as I am."

"True." David nodded, though he glanced at Killian and the grin on his face. 

"We're going to go finish our patrol and go back to the apartment. You should go back to the house." 

"I will soon. Your mother kicked me out so she can do some grading without me there to distract her." David smirked. 

Emma smiled slightly. "Well, I can see how you'd be a problem." Her smile widened when David pouted at her, but she turned and left the building.

"Where to now, love?" Killian asked, a step behind her. 

"Did you want to head to the docks?" 

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Especially if your jealousy will surge like the last time." He winked.

"Ugh." Emma groaned and slid into the car, setting off once he was settled. "It's not like I can get really jealous of your ship."

"Sure you can. She is my first love after all." He chuckled.

"Yes, but if you try to do to her what you did to me last night, you'd have splinters in awkward places." She glanced at him.

"That is true." He nodded, sounding way too thoughtful considering the joke.

Emma rolled her eyes.

It was considerably more peaceful this morning. Very few people were out, although it was almost eleven. In fact, it was busier at the docks than it had been anywhere else in town. She sat on the bench, opting to relax here while Killian scrambled to his ship. She watched workers move about, bringing in fish, moving in and out of the cannery. 

"All set, love." Killian's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled up at him. She took his hand as he offered it to her and stood, not letting go until they were at the car again.

"Do you want to go somewhere else with me?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Is that even a question you need to ask, lovely?"

"No, I suppose not." She smiled a little and drove until they were well beyond the last of the houses. She pulled the car off the road and stepped out, looking at the trees the lined the road on the way out of town.

"Why here?" 

"Just felt like it." Emma smiled and took his hand, pulling him behind her as she walked a little into the woods. It wasn't as dense here as it was at the bridge, or by the town line. There were enough trees to cover, but at the same time, the covering wasn't so dense that the sunlight didn't reach the ground. She stopped and looked up, watching the way the light reflected off some of the last drops remaining on the leaves.

"It is lovely, but I don't understand?"

"Sudden urge." Emma glanced at him. "I don't come out here much. I think I should do it more often."

Killian looked at her, but nodded a little and moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and just looking at the light as it stretched to the ground.


	66. Preposterous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 – Reflection

Killian sat on the couch, mug in hand as he watched whatever magic picture moved across the screen. Emma left early to pick up Henry, so he was sitting to his left, grinning a little. Every so often, Killian was sure the boy was looking at him, but he shrugged it off.

"What are we going to watch, lad?" He arched a brow as he watched Emma put a shining disk into one of the weird contraptions beneath the tele.

"Hook."

"What is it?" 

"No. That's what we're watching. It's a movie about you." Henry chuckled a little.

"A what?" Killian glanced at him, only to turn when Emma sat to his right and took the mug from his hand, putting it on the counter. "Love?"

"I don't want you throwing that at the TV." She said and looped her arm a bit with his, taking his hand. 

"Why would I throw it?" Killian was already perplexed at the idea of watching a magic picture about himself. Did some fairy do it? Did Tink have some sort of magic mirror that would show his past in neverland?

"You may be shocked." Henry chuckled.

It wasn't even ten minutes in and Killian was frowning and uttering under his breath. "I can't watch this dribble. Where does something like this come from?"

"A story. About you, and Pan." Emma shook her head. "Though Robin Williams makes a rather old Peter, hm?"

"That man is way too goofy and nice for such a dastardly role. And what's the with wig? And the children looking so ridiculous? Lady Bell would be outraged if she saw this."

Henry laughed. "It's a good movie though. You should pretend you don't know the real people...or that you're not you."

"Impossible. This is a most inaccurate reflection of my charm and character. I'm also much, much more attractive than that. And that hair. Why is the crocodile an actual animal? How clumsy and inexperienced does one have to be to actually lose a hand to a creature such as that?"

The complains continued, even as Emma leaned against him. "Good thing we're not showing him the cartoon."

Henry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short--because everyone does it. :) Cliche topic is cliche!


	67. Seeking Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 93 – Inconsistency

It had been a few days since the Hook viewing, and Killian couldn't seem to decide if he was still annoyed about it or not.

He had no problem curling against her in the bed, or holding her for a bit in the morning. He nuzzled her hair, and murmured soft things when they first woke up, but once they were out of the bed, he was all shifty eyes and pouted lips.

He seemed more determined to prove his handsomeness at every opportunity, as if he thought Emma somehow found him less attractive than before. He started leaving his shirts unbuttoned, or he would slide into bed without a shirt on. When they were alone, he would make more innuendos than he had in a while.

She never knew him to be so insecure. This was different than the jealousy he showed a few days ago. This was full blown insecurity that he only seemed to show when others were around. Emma didn't know if he was just trying to play it up and get attention or if he was honestly bothered.

So on the drive home from the station, she drummed her thumbs against the wheel and decided she would mess with him just a little. "Have you thought about growing your hair out?"

"What?" He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Have you? I wonder what you'd look like with longer hair..." She tried to keep herself from smirking. She failed when he huffed and looked out the passenger window. "Then again, if it's too long, it'll get troublesome when I run my fingers through it." 

He glanced at her again. "You're teasing me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting weird. At night you're the same, but otherwise you're acting like you're still offended after watching the movie on Sunday."

He looked back out the window. "Really?"

"The fact that you're avoiding looking at me right now is a pretty big give away, yeah." Emma shrugged as she parked the car.

"I'm not."

"You are." She got out of the car and headed inside, smiling a bit when she heard the car door shut and the scramble of his feet as he went after her. 

"Emma..." He grabbed her arm. "Wait, please."

"Hm?" She looked at him. "What is it?"

"Are you cross with me?"

"No, but I should be with you bouncing back and forth." She turned and went to unlock the door. "It's like you want to annoy me."

"Not my intention, no." Killian followed her into the apartment. "I just..." He stopped and shook his head.

Emma looked at him. "You just what, Killian?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "You didn't do it for attention, did you?"

"Perhaps a bit." Killian stepped up to her. "I just don't understand where my story got to be that twisted. I wanted you to look at me and reassure me."

"Next time, just tell me. Don't go back and forth between pouty and cuddly. It's confusing." Emma shook her head and uncrossed her arms, patting his shoulder. 

"You don't like my pout?" Killian pouted a little at her. 

"Ugh. You're impossible."


	68. Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 – Water

"Don't you think this is a bit impractical?" Emma called to Killian as he steered his ship out into the harbor.

He chuckled a little and shook his head as he got her out to more open waters. "What would you suggest then, love? Should we take your whole family with us on our little weekend getaway?"

"Well, isn't this a bit too big for two people?" Emma shook her head as she moved over to him.

Killian shrugged a little. "It's a fine weekend, and she's been cooped up at the docks for months. The poor girl needs to get some fresher air." He smirked a bit. "Next time, darling, I will ask your parents to join us. I'm sure they wouldn't mind leaving the comforts of their home to sleep below deck in the crew quarters again."

Emma rolled her eyes and rested her hands back on the railing, looking out at the water. 

Killian watched her. "Don't jump again."

"No need to this time. No one's fighting over stupid things." Emma looked over her shoulder at him. "So we're just going to sit out here on the water for the weekend?"

"Well, we could go down the coast if you'd like, but I'm afraid others would be suspicious of a pirate ship. We won't be as lucky as the last time, though you had knocked me out quite thoroughly for that." 

Emma grimaced a little. "Sorry about that."

"Why? I deserved it." He grinned. "But I had noticed a small island. I was thinking we could head there, though we don't need to leave the ship." He looked at her. "But it would provide suitable cover."

"Sure." Emma watched the water for a bit.

Killian continued on, finally dropping anchor near the island he had mentioned. He scrambled around the deck, prepping for the night. "Emma, would you mind giving me a hand with this?" He tugged on one of the ropes.

She came over to help him and rolled her eyes a bit when he winked at her, but soon everything was set, and he stretched a bit. 

"Now, love, what should we do out here, alone, where no one can disturb us?" He grinned and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

She looked up at him and lightly poked his chest. "We eat." But she leaned up and kissed him quickly to prevent the pout that was sure to form. When he leaned in for another, she lightly pushed him and stepped back, heading below deck.

Killian shook his head and chuckled, following her.


	69. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38 – Falter

Killian nuzzled his face into Emma's hair and held her a little closer, murmuring a bit, but keeping his eyes closed. He knew it was sometime in the late morning, or early afternoon, but he didn't feel like getting up just yet.

Emma shifted against him and he let out a little groan. That must have woken her up, if she wasn't awake already, because she started to move. "Killian..."

"No. I'm still asleep." He whispered and kept a good hold of her, still nuzzling into her hair.

"Killian, we can't stay in bed all day."

"Yes we can..." 

"Well, if you do any more to me, I will have to because I won't be able to walk." Emma nudged him lightly with her elbow before she slid out of his arms taking the blanket with her.

"Emma..." Killian pouted, her movement leaving him completely exposed, so he decided to use it to his advantage, and he shifted a bit, leaning on his elbow as he looked at her. "You mean to tell me that you'd much rather leave all this to do something else?"

She turned and looked at him, and her eyes widened a little. The blush rose to her cheeks as if she hadn't ever seen him naked before, and that made him chuckle. "Killian!"

"You took the blanket, love. So either I see you naked, or you see me. Looks like you made the decision." He winked at her. "Come now, darling. It may be warmer out, but it's not so warm that I can just stay like this."

"Then get dressed!" She squeaked and turned back around.

"So you don't like looking at me?" Killian pouted, though he knew she couldn't see it with her back to him. "I'm hurt."

"Don't be so dramatic!" Emma threw the blanket back at him and moved to quickly pull on her undergarments. 

"Oh. Well, this is no fun." Killian continued to pout, though he also started to get dressed. "I thought you might be into another go, since you were so enthusiastic last night."

"Shut up." Emma tugged on her pants and shirt, keeping her back to him.

"Then what do you propose we do today hm?" Killian pulled on his brace before he dressed. He watched her, arching a brow when she simply stood there as though she was waiting for him. "Unless you want to head back?"

"No." She looked over her shoulder at him. "We're doing that tomorrow anyway." 

"Then what?" He stood and twisted his fake hand into the brace socket, rubbing his wrist slightly once he was done, though the harness prevented him from feeling much beyond the rub of the leather. "Would you like to go explore that little island?"

"I think we've both had enough of exploring islands to last a lifetime." Emma shook her head. "I want to talk."

"Eh?" He blinked, not exactly expecting it. Usually Emma wasn't so blunt about things like that. Sure, she would open up to him, but usually not without there being a situation or a question to prompt it. "I don't mind, of course, but what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She shrugged a little. "But I thought we could sit up on the deck, eat, and just talk." 

"Of course, if that's what you wish." He moved to grab another blanket while she grabbed some food and bottles of water from the ice-box contraption she brought. 

Once on deck, Killian spread out the blanket and sat opposite her, taking one of the sandwiches she handed him and watching her a bit. "So, talk."

"You first."

"You're the one who wanted to talk, love."

"Yeah, but you know more about me than I know about you." Emma looked at him. "And you have a lot more to tell, don't you?"

Killian whistled a little. So that's what this was about? He was older, so he had more. And though he could read her like a book, there was still a lot she wouldn't tell him. He knew she had suffered, and he knew that most of that came from her years growing up. He knew Neal was a pretty big source of her pain, but there were others she didn't talk about.

He clicked his tongue and shrugged a little. "What would you like to know, then?" Did she want to know about Milah the way he wanted to know about Neal? Did this have to do with the way she told him about the former sheriff, even though he hadn't really wanted to know? Did she want to know about his family? His life before he had changed into that dastardly man that still lurked somewhere in the back of his head?

She looked at him for a long moment before she spoke. "Anything, honestly... I know bits and pieces. I know you went through a lot." She shook her head and shifted, hugging her legs to her chest. "But all I really know about you is pretty bad, from before I met you when you were working with Cora, I mean."

"So you want to talk about something good?" He sighed when she nodded. "And if I have nothing good I can tell? My life before meeting you hadn't exactly been something to brag about."

"Maybe not, but there must be something there, right?" She smiled at him. "Like your favorite thing to do before becoming a sailor? Or maybe your favorite place to go? Something about Killian Jones, not Captain Hook?"

Killian's lips tightened and he turned his head to the side. He didn't want his expression to betray his feelings; the way his heart clenched up at that. It was such a simple idea, but it caused him a bit of unnecessary despair. It wasn't that Emma was being malicious, of course, but she couldn't possibly know that he didn't really have many good memories that didn't involve his brother or Milah, and those were two topics he really didn't want to talk about.

But then he remembered the way Emma had behaved around him that day in the Enchanted Forest. The way there had been something inside her that seemed like she could have trusted him, but there were so many chains and barbs around her heart that she couldn't risk it. That she chained him up and left him there. He remembered that they essentially were the same, though he had hundreds of years to let his pain fester and become some sort of twisted darkness. 

So he looked back at her and smiled a little. "I'm afraid my life before sailing wasn't something exciting. I always knew I wanted to live on the sea." He put the sandwich down and looked at her. "But I can safely say this: right now, as I am, I am quite content."

"Content?" Emma shook her head. "That's it?"

"Happy, elated, utterly and totally in love." Killian smirked at her. 

Her cheeks darkened, but she kept his gaze instead of looking down or away like she normally did. "You always say such sappy things." She said, her voice a bit softer than before. "I was being serious."

"So was I. What should I say? My favorite thing to do before becoming a sailor was to learn things about becoming a sailor. My favorite place was the sea. That sort of information isn't shocking or exciting, is it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"My favorite thing to do now? Spending time with you. My favorite place? Wherever you are." He let the smirk drop in favor of a shy smile, one he showed only rarely. "You know these things."

Emma nodded a little and looked down now. "But..."

He watched her and shook his head. "Emma, you know me better than you think you do. What brought this on?"

Emma shifted and glanced up at him. "I just..."

Ah. So that's what it was. "You just see the way your parents are, or the way some of the other couples in town are, and you get worried because we're not like that?"

She nodded. "You know my thoughts better than I do."

"No. It's just that I know they're different." He grinned. "They didn't all start off trying to kill each other, you know."

She laughed a bit at that. "I suppose that's true, though my father did catch my mother in a trap..."

"And then they adventured together, yes? Dave told me about that." He chuckled. "But they didn't fight it the way we did." He leaned a little closer. "Emma, love, we'll never be like anyone else."

She nodded. "I guess that's true." 

"And that's okay isn't it?" He grinned. "We might not be good at the love stuff like your parents. We might get awkward when we hold hands, or on dates when both of us change the subject to something mundane at one point or another."

"Or when we try and end up pawing at each other like lovesick teenagers..." She shook her head a little. "I can't wear sexy dresses because of that."

"Other men shouldn't see you wear such things." Killian snorted a little. "Besides, I like the pawing, and the sex is amazing, so why complain?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Just paranoid because you're trying to compare us to others." Killian shrugged. "I don't want to be like them. I want to keep getting jealous, or angry. I want to get in arguments about everything and nothing."

"That sounds really stupid." Emma laughed a little again. "But I understand. I think." She scooted a little closer. "It's okay for us to be different because neither of us are like any of them right?"

He nodded. "None of them are lost girls, or pirates. None of them are wounded and scarred. None of them are nearly as sexy as either of us, either." He grinned.

She smiled a little and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll agree with that last one."

"Minx." He chuckled when she leaned back and ate a little of her sandwich.


	70. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 – Sanctuary

The trip back was pretty uneventful, but Emma was glad for it. After their talk on the deck yesterday, she felt closer to Killian than she had before. She knew he was right. It was okay for them to be different from the other couples in town because they were different. Their relationship was what they both needed to heal, and they were repairing each other just as much as they were learning to be comfortable with themselves. She was okay with that. She felt better about that, actually. It made her feel normal. She wasn't a storybook character. She wasn't living a fairy tale life. She was a woman who sometimes felt like a lost little girl. She was someone who knew pain, and hate, and anger. She knew maliciousness. She felt these dark and twisted things her parents would never truly understand.

But she was okay. And she was here, happy with Killian.

And she was happy when they picked up Henry on the way back to the apartment. She was happy when Henry ran upstairs to put his things away, and Killian ducked into the bathroom to wash up. She was happy as she cooked something simple for dinner. As she set the table. As her boys came out and sat with her.

This was what she always wanted growing up. A home. A family. Happy, comfortable days where she could be herself. 

"Hey mom." Henry grinned at her. "Can we watch more Merlin tonight?"

"Did you finish all of your homework this weekend?" Emma smiled at him, and when he nodded, she continued. "We can, then."

"Yes!" Henry smiled and ate a little more.

Emma smiled at him, only looking away when she felt Killian's hand on her arm. "Hm?"

"Nothing." He looked at her and smiled. 

She arched a brow at him, but shook her head and finished her dinner. Henry practically ran to the couch when they were done, so she took the dishes and brought them to the sink. She watched Killian sit next to Henry and watch him set the television up, as if he were trying to learn how to use it. 

She relaxed as she watched the dishes, her eyes moving between her task and the two on the couch. Both were laughing and talking about something. She smiled and dried her hands. "Don't start without me." She walked over and sat on Henry's other side, ruffling his hair. 

This was all she needed.


	71. Incentive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 – Socks

"No." Killian frowned. "Absolutely not."

"What, you don't like them?" Emma pouted a little as she held the item in question up. "I like them. You should get them."

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"They look ridiculous."

"No one's going to see them unless you have your shoes off..." Emma pouted again and put the pair of patterned socks back. "I liked them. The little whales were cute."

"I'm a man, Emma. I don't need 'cute' stockings."

"Socks."

"Whatever." 

Emma shrugged and walked away from him. "That's a shame. I was imagining what it would be like to see you wear those."

"So I could look ridiculous?" He started to follow her.

"Only those." She mused, shrugging. "I was thinking of buying a matching pair..."

Killian stopped and looked at the back of her head before he took a step back and swiped the socks, moving quickly to catch up with her. "Well, then I suppose it couldn't hurt." He grinned.

Emma smirked. "So easy..." She chuckled.


	72. Give me a Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 64 – Music

Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing night out. Killian, David, and Ruby had plans to hang out at the bar and do nothing for a bit. Ruby cancelled first, though. Apparently Victor had his first Friday night off in months, and she wanted to go on a date. That was fine. David was still excited to go and just be a guy.

Until Mary Margaret called, in tears, and sent him into a frenzy. He bowed out, apologizing as he ran out the door.

That left Killian at the bar, alone, swirling his drink a little. He finished it quickly, slapped a few bills on the bar, and pushed off the stool. He dodged and weaved around people as they moved about the place, trying to avoid the gazes of any women. 

The walk back to the apartment was shorter than he anticipated, or he just walked faster. Whichever it was, he paused outside the door when he heard some low thumping from the other side. He heard something else and groaned softly. It sounded like that horrible "music" they played at the bar. 

He hesitated before unlocking the door, but once he stepped inside, he blinked. "Emma? Love?" She wasn't anywhere to be seen. So he quickly locked the door and tensed a little, creeping more into the apartment and looking around. There was no way Emma would listen to this kind of thing, right? 

But as he moved, he realized the music was muffled because it was coming from the bathroom. He could hear the slight splashing of the water in the tub, and Emma, singing along with it.

He arched a brow and listened for a moment. He never heard her do that before. It was nice, though she would probably kill him if she knew.

Or it could be fun.

He smirked and inched towards the door, keeping his movements silent as he tugged off his shirt and tossed it aside. He carefully opened the door, peeking around it, the smirk widening when he saw her moving a bit in the tub. So he pushed it open more, leaning in the doorframe, shirtless, grinning. "You know, darling, you have a pretty nice voice. It's a shame you don't sing for me."

Emma jumped and whipped around, her eyes wide. "Goddamnit!" She ran a hand over her face. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Apologies." He stepped into the bathroom and smirked. "Mind if I join you, love?"

"After my heart comes back to my chest..." She sank a little and looked at him. "Next time knock."

"You wouldn't have heard it anyway." He nudged his shoes off and started to pull down his pants. "Besides, if you knew I was coming, you would have stopped, and I wouldn't have heard your siren call."

"That's rude. My singing won't kill you."

"No, but it did lure me in here, so I'd say that's an accurate description, no?" He grinned.

"Ugh." She shifted a little and rested her arms over the edge of the tub, her chin resting on them. "Well..." She made a show of looking him over as he kicked the jeans away and reached for his underwear. "Before I let you in here, you have to make it up to me for scaring me."

"Oh? And how do you propose I do that?"

Emma smirked. "Take those off and dance."

Killian groaned.


	73. A Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 57 – Ice cream

Emma dropped a pile of paperwork on David's desk.

"What?" He looked up at her, eyes wide. "What is this?"

"Your punishment." 

"For what?" David pouted. 

"You completely ditched Killian last night because Mary Margaret forgot where the dryer sheets were."

"She was crying! What was I supposed to do?" David sighed. "Emma, you're abusing your power."

"It's also because you were the one on call last night, and I ended up having to handle it because you weren't answering." Emma shook her head. 

David groaned a little and ran his hand over his face. "I forgot, sorry. I was so flustered because Snow was upset..."

Emma shrugged and stepped past him. "When you're done, make sure you answer any emergencies today. Since today was my day, it's now yours."

"Emma..." David pouted at her. 

"I can dock your pay instead?"

"My own daughter is being so cruel to me!" He pouted a bit more, but nodded. "Sorry. I'll handle this and make sure I'm accessible." 

"Good." Emma left the station with a bit of a smirk on her face. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a little groan when her muscles pulled. Killian was waiting for her in the car, but he looked like he was half asleep when she slid into the driver's seat. 

"Did he complain too much?"

"Of course. But now I'm available for the day." Emma started the car and glanced at him. "Do you want me to make last night up to you?"

"I don't know if I can handle starting up only to be denied so suddenly again." He glanced at her, but grinned. It was obvious that he knew it wasn't her fault. Though Emma did feel bad for making him dance only to be unable to reward him for his show.

"Well, how about I buy you some ice cream if you're going to be a brat about it?" She shook her head a little and drove to the diner. "Unless that's not good enough for you?"

"Anything you do for me is more than good enough, beautiful." Killian grinned and slipped out of the car.

When they entered the diner and walked to one of the tables, Emma caught Ruby's grin, so she shot a bit of a glare at her. "You're in trouble too, you know." She said to the other woman.

Ruby came over and laughed. "Sorry sorry."

"Just bring us some chocolate and vanilla ice cream and I'll forgive you." 

Ruby chuckled and left to do that. When she returned, she handed them spoons, winked, and went back to the kitchen.

Killian blinked and looked down at the ice cream, then at his spoon. "This is what you meant? Though I suppose I should have known you didn't mean anything fun when you brought me here."

"Oh. It'll be fun." Emma smirked and took a little of the chocolate.

Killian watched her, then did the same with the vanilla, wincing a little and cursing softly. "Bloody hell woman, why didn't you warn me it was so cold?"

"It's called ICE cream for a reason, dolt." Emma chuckled a little and watched him. "Is it too cold for you?" She arched a brow, purposely issuing that challenge.

It was clear he accepted it when he took a bigger spoonful. This time he winced and dropped his spoon into the bowl, lifting his hand to rub his forehead.

Emma grinned and ate slowly. "If you take too much, too quickly, you'll give yourself a headache."

"This isn't a headache. My brain is freezing. Why are you torturing me? I thought you wanted to make it up to me."

"I do." Emma smiled and leaned forward a bit, taking some of the vanilla and putting it to her mouth. This time, she licked her spoon a little too intently. 

He stopped rubbing his head just in time to see that, and his eyes widened a bit, focusing on the way her tongue thoroughly cleaned the spoon. Again, he started to mutter under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"You are more dastardly than I thought." He muttered, taking more, but this time eating it much slower. The relief on his face when he didn't feel that cold pain was almost comical. "Are you trying to work me up?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Finish your dessert like a good boy, and maybe I'll give you another reward."


	74. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76 – Bread

"The beans are growing." Regina sipped her coffee, looking as nonchalant as ever as she raised her eyes to look at Emma. "Henry is very excited."

"Of course he is." Emma sighed and ran her hand over her face. "We can't persuade him that it's a bad idea, can we?"

"Nope. I've tried everything." Regina put the cup down and shrugged. "At the very least, he'll be the safest boy in the Enchanted Forest." 

"Comforting." Emma let out a huff of a chuckle. "Killian's been teaching him survival skills." 

"We can never be too sure, though." Regina looked at her. "You said there were ogres when you went last year, yes?"

"Yeah... So who knows what it'll be like this time."

"I never thought I'd say this, but luckily we have Rumplestiltskin on our side...Well, as much on our side as we can hope. At least we know he doesn't want anything to happen to Henry." 

"And there's you. And me. My parents, Killian, Neal and Tink...I'd say we've got a pretty good support system at least." Emma looked at Regina and managed a little smile. 

"Well, have you been practicing your magic? Or do you only light fires when your boyfriend's shadow is being ripped from his body?" Regina arched a brow. 

Emma shook her head slightly. "I know I can do it. I know I should do it. I don't know if I want to do it. That kind of thing is your forte, not mine."

"Consider it at least." Regina stood and pushed the chair in. "I will try to tone Henry's excitement down a bit. We can't think about going until he's done with school for the year anyway." 

Emma watched Regina walk to the counter to pay for her coffee, her eyes following her until the door closed with a jingle of the bells. She sank back in her seat and groaned a little. While talking with Regina was a lot easier now that they were on the same page about Henry, it still drained her.

Once she regained her energy, she paid for her own coffee and walked out of the diner, shoving her hands into her pockets and walking down the street. She should head back to the station, as it wasn't even ten, but she just didn't feel like it. Instead, she pushed her way into the bakery.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she walked out ten minutes later with two loaves of Italian bread and a box of cupcakes, but it was a bit too late for regrets. The next stop was the grocery. Cheese and butter. Jam and jelly. Wine from the liquor store. By the time she was done, she pretty much had a good spread for an epic girl's night.

Except she wasn't planning one. 

With a groan, she brought it up to the apartment and put it away. Maybe she could call Mary Margaret and have her come over after work? No. That wasn't a good idea. What about Ruby? But then she'd want to know all about any developments in her relationship with Killian...not that the other woman didn't already know with that damned nose.

So that really just left Killian didn't it? She supposed that would have to be acceptable. She walked to the couch and flopped down on it, curling herself up in the corner where the two sectionals met, closing her eyes once she got comfortable.

"Emma? Love?" A quick shake jolted her awake and she almost punched Killian as he leaned over her.

"Jesus!"

"You were sound asleep, darling. Dave sent me to find you when you didn't call and didn't come back to work. I figured you came back here."

"How did you know?" She kept herself curled into the corner of the couch.

"You did say you were meeting Regina." He shook his head and straightened up. "Should I call him and say you're not coming in?"

She nodded and watched him go do that. She curled into herself a bit more, hugging her knees to her chest. "Can you not go in, too?"

"Eh?" He looked at her, but then nodded, speaking lowly into the phone before putting it back. "Dave's worried, but I told him you met with Regina, so I'm sure he understands." He came back to the couch and reached out to touch her forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No." Emma looked up at him with a little smile. "In the kitchen is some bread. There's some cheese and things in the fridge for it. Can you get it?"

Killian arched a brow at her, but nodded and went to do that.

She watched him, smiling a little. "There's wine, too."

"Emma, it's just past noon."

"It's Friday. I promise I won't get drunk this time." 

Killian put the requested items on the coffee table and got two glasses, opening the wine and pouring some. "If the lady insists."

"Thanks." She took the glass and swirled the wine a bit, watching the way it moved in the glass. 

"So do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Killian looked at her and motioned to the food. 

"The beans are growing. Part of me was hoping they wouldn't."

He nodded slowly. "So you're worried about Henry?"

"A bit. Not surprising, is it?"

"Not at all." Killian smiled and settled next to her. "But if you didn't worry, you wouldn't be you."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I guess?" 

"It'll be fine." He smiled a little at her. "Right now, you should worry about how we're going to eat all of the food you bought."

That made her smile a little, and she leaned against his side a bit. "I don't think that will be a problem."


	75. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 – Fire

"Where are we going?" Emma blinked as Killian tugged her along the path. He didn't answer beyond a short 'trust me' and pulled her more.

This wasn't her idea of a nice little walk in the woods, that was for sure.

"Here." He stopped as they got close to the river. Somewhere upstream was the bridge. This was a bit smaller, but the area around it was a lot clearer. 

"What are we doing here?" Emma blinked as Killian let go of her hand and set up some wood. 

"You're going to light a fire."

"What?"

"You were clearly shaken by something Regina said to you yesterday, and you said she seemed annoyed that you weren't practicing your magic, so you're going to."

Emma frowned. "No. I don't want to."

"And that's why you need to, love." Killian looked at her. "I really don't fancy having to be near death every time you get it to work."

She sighed and stepped a little closer. "I don't want that either, you know, but I don't want to be like them..." She crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't want to start relying on it."

"Then don't rely on it." Killian sat on a dried log and watched her. "No one said you have to use it often. I know you don't want to be left helpless if you end up being unable to use it."

"Then why do I have to do this at all?" She sighed. "This is stupid."

"Yes. Of course. It's incredibly stupid learning how to control your magic so you can use it in an emergency. Your gun won't work on ogres you know, love."

Emma frowned at his tone and shot him a look that could kill if he didn't look so completely unaffected by it. "Then we avoid ogres."

Killian groaned. "Such a stubborn lass." He muttered. "Fine. What can I do to convince you to at least try?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Right. So when we go to the Enchanted Forest, and Henry does what he does best, and he wanders into something he shouldn't because he's a lad, and a curious one at that, you're just going to use the gun?"

"Yes."

"Against a witch? What about a strange creature?"

"You can shoot from a distance." Emma huffed and her glare intensified.

"And when you run out of bullets?"

"Why are you being such an ass about this?"

"Because it bothers you, doesn't it? You're not bothered by the fact that we're going to the Enchanted Forest. You're bothered because you're afraid you'll be absolutely useless there. You're worried that you'll screw up, or that someone will get hurt and it will be your fault. You're afraid to rely on Regina and that blasted Crocodile because you're too used to doing everything yourself."

Emma stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You were like that in Neverland too, darling. You talk about working together, but you felt helpless quite often." He frowned. "Do you think I didn't see it?"

Her shoulders slumped, but she tried to cover it with a stern expression. "I did not."

"You did. Rumple and Regina had magic. Your parents had their combat skills. I had my experience. You had determination, yes, but what else? Your leadership? Fine. You forged ahead. You needed to get Henry back. Yes. And it worked out for you. But you hated it."

"Of course I hated it! We all hated it!"

"No. You hated relying on us." Killian frowned. "And when you were able to do something, you were furious with yourself because it almost happened too late."

"But it didn't." 

"And you still feel guilty about it. I heard the way you called for me then. The desperation in your voice. You can't possibly think that it's okay to wait until that point to use your magic, can you?"

Emma frowned at him again. "That's not it!"

"Then tell me what it is, love. Enlighten me." He arched a brow at her.

But she didn't answer. She just stood there, arms crossed, anger radiating. 

"Exactly my point." He shook his head. "You need to build your confidence again, Emma. You had so much when I first met you. You were so untrusting, and it worked to your benefit to a point."

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for the beanstalk..."

He shook his head. "I mean, you did hold a knife to my neck. That's what I mean. The absolute certainty that I was lying to you. The way you looked at me when we fought over the compass. When we were back here and you were in your element....your confidence grew, and you were amazing."

She slowly uncrossed her arms. 

"Absolutely stunning. If I wasn't so blinded by revenge, I would have tried truly wooing you much earlier." He winked. "But you lost that in Neverland. You were scared, and lost, and afraid."

"Because Henry was gone."

"Because you were scared you would fail. Remember? I told you, you would succeed. I've never seen you fail. When you were most afraid of it, you still pushed through. I meant it then, and I mean it now. You will not fail, Emma, you just have to trust yourself, and you have to trust me."

Emma nodded a little. "You did make me feel better when you told me that."

"And your confidence came back tenfold, and you succeeded. So listen to me again, love. Learn to control your abilities. At the very least, knowing how to use it will help you get your confidence back, and you're so sexy when you're sure of yourself."

She looked at him. "But I am sure of myself..."

"When it comes to here, you are. You understand this world better than I can even imagine. Of course you're confident in that. But what happens if we go tomorrow? How would you feel? You'll show everyone your usual self, but what will I see?"

She sighed and nodded, looking at the pile of wood. "What if I can't do it?"

"Confidence, love. You can do it."

"But..."

"Emma. Stop. Don't think about that. Think about lighting the wood on fire."

She concentrated, but nothing happened. And when she turned to Killian to protest, her eyes widened at the intensity of his gaze. He was looking at her as though he had no doubt at all. Like he had never seen her fail.

A little heat came to her face and she looked back at the wood. She could do this. She wouldn't fail, especially not in front of the only person who ever let her know she could do anything.

The wood began to smoke.

"Keep going, love. You're doing it."

A little more. She concentrated and the first flicker of flame appeared. It grew larger, feeding on the fuel beneath it. "I... I did it." She stared, in awe.

"You did. Just as I always knew you could." Killian nodded and smiled at her.


	76. Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 – Starlight

It was dark when they left the woods and headed back to the bug. Killian had his hand on Emma's back as they walked, rubbing it a little. "You were wonderful, you know." He said as they stopped in front of the car. 

Emma looked at him, a little smile coming to her lips. "Well, you're a horribly mean coach." She poked his chest before she pulled away from him to get into the car and start it.

"I am not." Killian slipped into the passenger seat and looked at her. 

"No? You honestly think that?" She shook her head and started to drive. 

"Well, I nudged you a bit, but I didn't get mean did I?" Killian pouted. "I'm hurt that you think I would be malicious to you."

Emma let out a little snort. "Sure. Okay." She stopped the car and pulled off the road, putting it in park and turning to look at him. "Seriously, Killian, you were being an ass."

He looked at her, the pout still on his lips. "It got you to listen to what I was saying, didn't it?" 

"So you know you manipulated the situation?" She pouted. "See? You are mean!"

Killian lost the pout when he realized his words backfired, and he reached out to touch her pout. "Emma, love, that was never my intent. Please don't be upset."

"Make it up to me."

"How?"

She shrugged and pulled back. "That's up to you to figure out." She pulled back out onto the road and continued to drive.

Killian's brows furrowed and he watched her a bit before he looked out the window. The moon was dim, but it made the stars shine a little more. He frowned a bit and looked up at them, watching the way some of them seemed to blink when they drove under tree cover. He blinked a little and looked back at Emma. He knew what he could do, but he also knew it would take time. So he shifted in his seat and looked at her as she pulled up to the apartment and he smirked."I love you."

"Eh?" She hit the brakes a bit too hard and lurched forward a bit. "What?"

"Just saying it." He grinned.

Emma shut off the engine and looked at him, her eyes wide. "If you think..."

"I don't think that's going to make you stop being mad at my method, darling. I just wanted to say it." He winked before getting out of the car and heading into the apartment. He chuckled a little when he heard her scramble after him.


	77. Another Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 49 – Déjà vu

Killian was being secretive, and Emma didn't like it. It started when she called him mean on Saturday. Now it was Thursday, and he was completely avoiding her.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, though it felt that way. He was normalish on Sunday, a little less talkative on Monday and Tuesday, but on Wednesday he barely said anything to her. Even in the morning, as she drove to work, he sat in the car in complete silence. He didn't look at her. He didn't say so much as a word even as they walked into the station together.

When she did confront him about it, they had only been at work for an hour, and his answer was pretty off putting. 'It's not so much that I'm avoiding you as I'm avoiding talking to you.' he had said, his eyes never leaving the paper he was looking at.

So when David came in, she grabbed her keys and stormed out in a huff. Was he such a baby that he would be this childish just because she called him mean? She hadn't been totally serious, though his words did resonate with her, but he was right. And it wasn't like he was saying them to be malicious, she knew that much, but it was still agitating.

It was agitating that he could read her so well, that he understood her, but then at times like these, she was left fumbling around because she had no idea what he was thinking, or why he was doing what he was doing. It just came off as childish and petty, and it angered her.

By the time she returned, Killian had already left, and David was sitting at his desk, looking perplexed.

"Are you two fighting again?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice. 

"I don't know. He was an ass on Saturday, I called him out on it, and now he's avoiding me." She poured a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. "Why? Did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing beyond leaving early to do something, and don't tell Emma." He shrugged. "I guess I'm horrible at keeping secrets."

"You're as bad as Mary Margaret..." Emma shook her head a little. "But that's all he said? Not to tell me he was leaving? He's obviously not here, so it's not like I wouldn't have noticed."

David nodded once and glanced at her before looking back at his screen. "That's what I said to him."

Emma arched a brow. David was hiding something from her, but she didn't have the energy to push it, not when he was so clearly trying to keep his friend's secret. She sighed a little and turned to look out the window. "Maybe he wants to break up with me..." She mumbled. It wouldn't be the first time she unintentionally drove a guy away. It would just be the first time she did it to someone she loved.

"No. That's not even remotely it." David said offhandedly, then coughed. When Emma looked at him, he was pointedly avoiding her gaze. "I mean...he's too abrupt. If he felt that way, you'd know, right?"

"I suppose..." She watched him warily, and the corner of her mouth tugged when he shifted uncomfortably. "David..."

"I mean Tinkerbell is convinced you're each other's happy ending, so why would she be lying about that?" He started to ramble. "She's not exactly the kind of fairy who would make light of that. She told us about how she found Regina's—" He cut himself off when footsteps echoed into the hallway, and suddenly typing on the computer seemed much more interesting than what he was saying.

Emma shook her head and turned it to look back out the window just as Killian walked in. If he was going to avoid her, she could avoid him, right?

She watched his reflection as he put a bag down on David's desk. "Lunch." She heard him, though his voice was lower than normal. He then walked to his own desk and put down the second bag he was carrying. She kept her gaze out the window as she watched David nod to her, and Killian shake his head. David seemed to frown, but he said nothing.

Emma quietly drank her coffee. Her free hand absently coming up to toy with the shoelace around her wrist. She heard Killian's soft grunt of displeasure: through the reflection she saw that he was watching her more than his work, and that made her feel slightly vindicated. 

After a few more minutes of the awkward silence, she stood and walked past the desks to rinse out her mug. "David, if you need anything, call my cell. I'm leaving." She put the cleaned mug down and grabbed her jacket, not even waiting for his response before she stepped out.

She didn't come home until sometime after eight. Henry was already back from his dinner with Neal, and he was sitting on the couch, watching some show or another. She took her jacket off and offered him a smile when he turned to look at her. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah..." Henry looked at her, glanced at Killian, who was sitting next to him and staring at the TV, and then back at her. "Is it okay if Dad takes me to Portland this weekend?" 

"I don't really have a problem with it, as long as he gets you home at a decent time on Sunday. Have you talked to Regina?"

"Yeah...She said something under her breath, but I didn't catch it. But she did say it's not her place to argue since it's Dad's weekend." 

"Then there's nothing to worry about." She smiled a little at him. She walked over and leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "I'm going back out. Behave okay? And don't stay up past your bedtime."

"What? But it's a weeknight, where are you going?"

She saw Killian turn just slightly to pay attention, so she smiled and patted Henry's shoulder. "When you're an adult, I'll tell you." 

"Hey! That's not fair!" Henry pouted a bit, but Emma was already walking to the curtained off area that made up the bedroom. She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. She knew Killian didn't like it, even if he didn't know what it was.

And as she finished changing into some short little skirt, and she stepped into the bathroom, she heard Killian tell Henry to go to his room, and her smirk widened. 

He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, closing it behind him and leaning against it as if there wasn't another one for her to just walk out of. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Emma leaned a little over the sink, glancing at him in the mirror as she put on her makeup. "And why is that? You certainly didn't seem to care what I was doing this afternoon."

"Where are you going?" He repeated, his voice taking on a low growl. 

She paused just before putting on some lipstick, turning her head to look at him, brows arched. "Seriously? I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It most certainly is my business." He grumbled. "Especially since you're going out looking like that." He motioned to her short skirt and the tight shirt that was a little too light for the darker bra she wore beneath it.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you purposely started to avoid talking to me. Or before you started hiding something from me. Even before you blatantly snubbed me at the station today." She looked back to the mirror and resumed getting ready.

"Damnit, Emma!" He grabbed her wrist when he was finished applying the lipstick and he whirled her to look at him. "This isn't a joke!"

"You're right. It's not a joke." She frowned at him. "You're being a jerk, and now I'm mad at you, so I'm going to blow off some steam with Ruby. But since you don't trust me, maybe I should live up to your expectations?" 

That seemed to be enough to make Killian deflate. He looked at her, his angry frown being replaced with something sad. His eyes dropped and he let go of her wrist. He stood there, and it looked like he was really trying to think of something to say, but every time he opened his mouth, no sound came out, and he closed it again.

"Or, you know, you can just ask me not to go." Emma crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Rather than getting angry with me, you could tell me why you've been avoiding me, and you can apologize for making me feel like a worthless pile of crap all day..."

He ran his hand over his face and looked up at her. "That honestly was not my intention, but when you asked me why I was avoiding you, I realized I had gone too far, and I let it go deeper than I should have."

"How could you possibly accidentally avoid me?"

"Because you're so bloody observant that if I didn't, you would have figured out what I was doing!" Killian groaned. "And instead I just made you feel horrible."

"I knew it. You were hiding something from me."

"Yeah, I was. I was hoping to hide it until tomorrow, but now there's no point." He left the bathroom, and Emma sighed and clenched her fists at her side until he came back and shoved a small box at her. "This is what I was hiding."

Emma blinked and took the box, opening it and almost dropping it as her eyes widened. Inside was a small pendant, a crescent moon with a little diamond resting in it. "Killian...what...?"

"I wanted to surprise you tomorrow. It was much easier to hide that I was thinking of getting it before I actually got it. Yesterday I had a hell of a time trying to keep it from you."

"But..." She looked at him, her eyes watering just a bit. She thought he had been hiding something way worse, but this? No one had ever done anything like this for her. It was another first. And her hands trembled a bit as she pulled it out of the box and lifted it to clasp it around her neck. "Thank you..."

"I felt bad for being an ass this weekend. So I wanted to get you something nice."

"You didn't have to go this far..." Emma's fingers slid over the pendant and she looked at him. "an apology would have been enough."

"This is my apology." He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing it, looking into her eyes as he did so. "Forgive me for being such a horrible man."

"You're not..." She smiled a little and threw her arms around his neck. "You're not horrible." She managed before kissing him.


	78. Tricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 87 – Witness

"So, Jonesy, what did you learn?" Ruby leaned over the counter at the diner and arched a brow at Killian. "Or did you not learn a damn thing from that little ordeal?"

Killian sighed and ran his hand up over his face. "Look, I'm sorry that Emma cancelled your plans last night."

Ruby blinked at him and straightened up a little. "Oh. That. You know Emma and I didn't really have plans. If you didn't stop her, she was just going to come here for a while and wait until you went to bed before going back home."

"What?" He looked at her. "She riled me up for that?"

"She riled you up because you were being an idiot." Ruby reached out and clapped her hand on his shoulder. "You should know better than anyone how different Emma is from other women." Her lips curved a little. "Or are you just that blinded by love?"

"No. I know I buggered it up. I meant to be coy about it, but then I ended up ignoring her completely. In my excitement, I lost my tact." He swirled the liquid around in the mug for a bit before putting it down and looking up at Ruby again. "I'm a failure as a gentleman."

Ruby chuckled a little. "If you were a failure, Emma would have come here last night, and she wouldn't have had a stupid expression on her face when she came to get coffee this morning."

"A stupid expression?"

"I've never seen her so obviously lovesick before. So you must have done something right." She winked. "Now, you should probably go to work before her euphoria wears off and she comes storming in here to drag your lazy ass in."

Killian chuckled a little at that image, but he nodded and put a bill down on the counter. 

"Oh, and here." Ruby handed him a box. "Granny experimented with a new pie last night, so I thought Emma might like a slice. There's one in there for you and one for David, too." She grinned.

"Thank you, lass." Killian took the bag and headed to the station. 

"Oh, looks like someone decided to grace us with his presence..." Emma murmured as he walked in and put the bag down on his desk. He glanced at her with an arched brow, but she was standing in front of one of the holding cells, her arms crossed. 

"What happened here?" He glanced at David, who just shrugged and shook his head. 

"Just someone who thought it would be a good idea to try to break into Mr. Gold's shop while he was still inside." Emma was frowning at the man who sat on the cot. 

Killian didn't recognize him, so he shrugged a little and sat at his desk. "Ruby wanted me to bring some pie over..." He watched Emma from his desk, growing slightly concerned. The man sitting on the cot didn't speak. He simply sat there with his head bowed. Normally, he would have made some sort of comment about how Rumple had it coming to him, or that he made so many people miserable, someone should get back at him, but he didn't. After Neverland, after living here for a few months, he lost most of his animosity towards the man. Not all of it. He would still never forgive him for that particular event three hundred years ago, but he understood him a little better.

After all, you had to be batty if Peter Pan was your father.

"We'll leave him overnight." Emma shrugged and walked back to her office. "If he won't talk, he can sleep on it."

David shook his head. "Is that for Mr. Gold's sake, or his?"

"Gold won't do anything." Emma shrugged. "He even said the man could have what he was coming for. He just asked me to take him in because he gave Belle a fright."

"He's just willing to let the man get away with it?" Killian arched a brow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Apparently he doesn't see the need to risk Belle's safety over a trinket." Emma was suddenly at his side, and he almost jumped. "You said you had pie?"

"Yeah." Killian nodded to the bag. "She just handed it to me, and she didn't tell me what kind."

Emma nodded and rifled through the bag, pulling out the container and sliding a piece of the pie onto a plate. She rolled a chair back in front of the holding cell and watched the man as she took the first bite. "So..." 

Killian watched the way the man watched her eat, and for a moment, he felt the jealousy surge until he realized that the look the man was giving her wasn't anything more than hunger. Was she trying to torture him?

"Hm. She said it was new?" She glanced over her shoulder at Killian. "It's just peach pie. It's nothing special. Why did she give it to you again?"

Killian's brows furrowed slightly. "She said it was to let you try. Perhaps it has to do with last night?"

"What happened last night?" David blinked and leaned forward in his chair. "Granny doesn't make peach pie often."

"Hm. Killian got jealous." Emma smirked around her fork and turned back to the man in the cell. "Do you like peaches?" She took another bite.

"I just didn't want you to go out looking like that!"

"Looking like what?" David blinked.

"Looking like Ruby used to dress." Emma chuckled and leaned a little closer to the bars. 

"Emma! No one should dress that way!" David's eyes widened. "What would your mother say?"

"Does it matter?" Emma turned her head and looked at him. "I didn't go out like that. Killian stopped ignoring me."

"Wait, Ruby used to dress like that?" Killian's eyes widened. "Every day?"

"Worse." Emma nodded. 

David groaned. "All this because of some attempt to surprise you?"

"I knew it! You lied to me yesterday, too!" Emma jumped up from her chair and pulled open the cell door, letting the man out. "You heard that, right Will?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am." The man grinned and nodded his head before strolling out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian stared at her. "I thought you said..."

"Neither of you actually read the notices, do you? Will's the rookie." Emma nudged the chair back and headed back to her office, pie in hand. 

David groaned. "All of that to get me to admit that I knew about the necklace?" 

Killian laughed a little. "I must say, that was rather clever, love."

"Of course it was. So was asking Ruby to give you the pie when you went to get breakfast." Emma sat at her desk. 

"That too?" It was Killian's turn to groan a little. "You roped me into it without my knowledge? That's not very ladylike, you know."

"I'm the Sheriff. It's no good if I allow my Deputy and my boyfriend to keep secrets from me. And you certainly weren't complaining about how unladylike I was last night."

David coughed and jumped up. "I'm going on patrol!" 

Killian laughed as he watched his friend scramble out of the station.


	79. Something Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 83 – Housework/Spring cleaning

Killian watched Emma move about the apartment. Watching her like this wasn't so much out of the ordinary, but her entire demeanor was different. For starters, she was wearing what looked like shiny pants that weren't pants. They cut off just below her knees, and they weren't shiny the way metal was shiny, but they did reflect the light a bit. She also wore an old shirt, or at least he assumed it was old because it was ripped a bit at the bottom, and it looked like it was stained, or discolored. She also had her hair pulled up into a messy pile on her head. While he enjoyed being able to see the back of her neck, and he did imagine sneaking up behind her and placing delicate kisses there, he wasn't sure why she had changed so suddenly, and it worried him.

First, she opened the windows. It was warm enough to be comfortable, but occasionally a breeze blew through that made him shiver slightly. Emma seemed completely unaffected by it, though, so he kept silent.

She moved about the apartment, spraying the furniture and wiping it down. The tables, the counter, the shelves, everything. He didn't mind watching that, especially when she worked at a spot on the coffee table and those strangely tight pants clung to her even more than he thought was possible.

She was obviously cleaning, but why so frantically? "Are you expecting company tonight, darling?" He arched a brow. 

She looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head. "No. Spring Cleaning."

"Why? Don't we keep this place pretty clean?" Killian blinked. What did the season have to do with cleaning? Why not Winter Cleaning? Summer Cleaning? He didn't understand, and he was sure it showed on his face, since Emma laughed softly and walked over to him. 

"We do, but it's nice to really clean every once in a while..." 

"Are you frustrated about something?" He blinked. "That's the only time I've ever seen you work so diligently at something you didn't necessarily need to do..."

"I'd say you're more frustrated than I am." She nodded at his lap, the corner of her mouth turning up a bit before she walked into the bathroom.

Killian glanced down and groaned. "It's those pants! If you can even call them that!"

"Oh? Were you watching my ass?"

"...Yes."

Another laugh and he heard her turn on the water in the tub. "I appreciate the honesty. Should I wear spandex more often, then?"

"Not when anyone else can see you. Why do you even have such clothing?"

"I usually use this to work out, but I haven't done that in a while." Emma's voice was a little louder than necessary, but he figured that was because she was trying to yell over the sound of the running water.

Killian stood and walked to the bathroom door to make it easier, stopping just short of his destination when he saw her, on the floor, scrubbing at the tub. His eyes widened and he clenched his fist a bit. "Bloody hell, woman."

Emma looked over her shoulder at him and blinked. "Oh. Hello." The front of her shirt was wet and clinging almost as much as her pants were. She turned away again and reached out to turn off the water, standing and drying only her hands on the towel.

Killian stared. He couldn't help it. How could anyone help it seeing such a woman look so sinfully attractive? 

Emma stepped closer to him, and he could see the pattern of her bra through her shirt. He swallowed and tried to lift his gaze to her face, but he was mesmerized.

It wasn't until she tossed the towel at his face that he snapped out of his gaze. "All right. I get it. I'm too wet for you to handle right now. Pervert." She lightly pushed his shoulder as she squeezed past him and out of the bathroom. 

Killian shivered, as she pressed her hand against him and slid it around his hip when she stepped past. He muttered under his breath and turned around. She was at the kitchen sink, her shirt still stuck to her chest. He watched as she ran a wet hand over the back of her neck, some of the tendrils of hair wetting and curling against her skin.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He groaned a bit.

"You said it yourself," She smiled at him, looking a bit more mischievous than he expected. "We keep this place clean enough, so there's no real need to go all out, hm?"

"And I thought I was devilish."

"I learned from the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is getting increasingly difficult to get through the topics. D: That's what happens when you get near the end of 101 things.


	80. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 92 – A new pet

"How did you manage this?" Emma stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She looked at Henry and Killian, sitting on the floor with a small Dalmatian puppy rolling around between them. "You do know I just cleaned this place yesterday, right?"

"It followed us!" Henry was laughing as he played with the puppy. 

Killian looked up at Emma with a helpless look on his face. She kind of wanted to smack it away. "No." She said firmly, her arms remaining crossed. "We are not keeping it."

"But..." Henry pouted.

"So are you going to take care of it, Henry? Are you going to walk it every day, and feed it, and make sure it doesn't pee on everything? How will you do that with school? What about the weekends you stay with Neal or Regina?"

"Love, you don't have to be so harsh."

"Then are you going to take care of it, Killian?" Emma arched a brow. "How are you going to take it to the vet when it gets sick?"

Henry sighed a little. "But..." He looked down at the puppy, and the sadness on his face did make Emma want to take back her words, but she couldn't.

"Besides, we don't have a yard..." She looked at him.

"Regina has a yard." Killian offered, and Henry seemed to light up.

"And a full time job with no one at home to take care of a puppy during the day." Emma shook her head.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" 

"With a baby on the way. Henry? Do you think they should be getting a puppy?" She sighed. 

"But we can't just send it out..." Henry hugged the little animal and pouted. "So what do we do?"

"We don't do anything. You see if there's anyone who wouldn't mind taking care of a random dog that just appeared in town with no explanation..." 

"Doesn't the cricket have a similar looking dog?" Killian blinked. "Maybe..."

"That's right! Pongo!" Henry set the puppy down and hopped up. "I'm going to go ask!" He started to the door, the little animal trailing along behind him.

Emma shot Killian a look, stepping out of the way to let Henry pass. 

"Right. My fault." Killian stood and started after the boy. "Wait for me, lad."


	81. Misread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 73 – Cut

"Do you think I was too harsh?" 

Killian looked up from his book when Emma spoke. She was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked beneath her as she rested her arms on the back of it and looked out the window. His brows furrowed a bit. "With what?"

"With Henry on Sunday, I mean." She didn't turn to look at him.

"About the pup?" Killian watched her. While it was true she wasn't exactly gentle with the boy, she wasn't doing it to be mean, and he knew Henry understood that, even if the boy moped and went to the cricket's after school the past three days. "Do you think you were?"

"I don't know, which is why I'm asking." She sighed and turned a little to look at him. "I mean..."

Killian walked to the couch and sat next to her, turning the same way she was and resting his hand on her back, rubbing it a little. "Maybe. I mean your words were pretty sharp." He started, and when she slumped, he shifted and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "But your lad is a smart boy. I'm sure he knew you weren't trying to sound like that."

"He's barely spoken to me..." Emma settled back against him and rested her hands on his arms. "Should I have let him keep it?"

"No. You were absolutely correct in your assessment." He nuzzled her hair a little, dropping his voice. "And it worked out, did it not? The cricket was able to take the pup. Henry can play with it...." 

"I know...But he won't talk to me."

"Well, he got his temper from you, love."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She started to turn in his arms, but he chuckled softly. "Well, when you were angry at me the other day, you did ignore me."

"You ignored me first! But does that mean you think Henry's angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you." Henry looked at the two of them, his sudden presence causing Emma to jump a little. 

Killian muttered a little. "When did you get in?"

"About a minute ago. You two were all cuddly on the couch, so I was quiet." Henry shook his head. "I'm not mad, though. You just didn't want us to take a pet we couldn't take care of. I understand that."

Emma looked at him. "Then why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"That wasn't on purpose. I was trying to learn some stuff about training dogs." He sat on the other section of the couch and looked at her. 

"What is it with people and accidentally avoiding me?"

"Oh? Perhaps the lad and I have a lot more in common than we thought?" Killian winked and settled back, still holding Emma. "But this is good. Everyone is happy this way, yes? We don't have to worry about not being able to take good enough care of the pup, and Henry can go visit it whenever he wants."

"Patch."

"What?" Killian blinked.

"His name is Patch. The puppy." Henry grinned. "Since Pongo is the dad now." 

Emma smiled a little. "You really enjoy all of this stuff don't you?"

"Yep!"


	82. Metaphors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 – Spring Leaf

"Henry's out of school in about a month." Regina looked at Emma from across her desk, her hands folded neatly as they usually were. "The beans are ready..."

Emma frowned a little, nodding once as she leaned back in the chair. "Which means he's going to be more excitable over the next few weeks."

"Yes..." The other woman sighed. "But I would rather see him excitable than upset. As I'm sure you would."

"So what do we do? Does he know they're ready?" Emma relaxed a little when Regina shook her head. "As soon as he finds out, he'll want to go. He won't be patient enough to wait."

"Yes, well he must get that from your side of the family." Regina scoffed a little. "I agree, though. So let's keep this from everyone else. While I know your lover won't say anything, I know for a fact that your mother is horrible with keeping secrets."

Emma nodded and stood. "Of course." She pulled on her jacket and left, as Regina had already started working again, and she knew when she overstayed her welcome.

"Well?" Killian was leaning on the bug when she got back outside. "Everything all right? Did she threaten you with anything?"

"It's fine." Emma slid into the car and waited for him before heading back to the station. 

"Is it?" Killian turned his head to look at her, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. 

She pulled to a stop on the side of the road and put the car into park. "Yes. It's fine." 

"Hm...?"

"You're infuriating." Emma opened the door and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. It took a few seconds for Killian to do the same, only he came to her side and stood in front of her. "See? Infuriating." 

Killian grinned slightly. "Yes, but you enjoy it." He leaned forward. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, you know. But don't try to carry any burdens on your own. You're strong, but I am stronger." He winked.

Emma rolled her eyes and reached out to rest her hand on his cheek. "I suppose, technically, you're physically stronger than me. But remember, I did give birth at eighteen." She smirked. "That makes me pretty tough."

"Aye, that it does." Killian turned and kissed the palm of her hand. "But, lass, as far as lifetime experience is concerned, you're but a new leaf. Bright, and green, and full of life, and all leaves need a strong, supportive tree to keep them from falling."

"Ugh. You can just speak normally you know." She pulled her hand back and looked up at him. "So I suppose you're the aged, withered tree that supports me?"

"I am not withered."

"You're the one who brought up age and experience in the first place, old man." She grinned and poked his chest lightly.

"You say I'm infuriating, but I believe that word suits you as well."

"If you say so, tree-man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know... haha


	83. Reading List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58 – Library

"Sorry about this, Lass." Killian stood by Belle as they both watched Emma yank book after book off the shelves, flipping through the pages, groaning or sighing with exasperation before putting it back. "I don't know what's gotten into her." He whispered, concern evident on his face.

Belle shook her head a little, her eyes locked on Emma, though with every book she checked, she did at least make sure to put it back in the correct place. "Does this have to do with the trip next month?" She whispered.

"I believe so. She's been on edge since Regina told her the beans were ready on Thursday, but this morning she practically jumped out of bed and said something about needing to come here." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Emma, what are you looking for? Maybe we can help."

Emma looked over at them and shook her head. "I don't even know."

Belle glanced at Killian before walking over to Emma and smiling softly. "You're nervous about going right?" She looked up at the shelves before stretching up and pulling an older looking tome off the shelf. "Here. This is a bestiary. It may help you at least feel prepared for monsters and animals you may not ever see while we're there." 

Emma nodded and took it. "Thank you..."

"And you have Henry's book." Killian walked over. "So you can read that again if you need to?"

"I'm not worried about that." Emma hugged the book Belle handed her to her chest. "Just this stuff. Thank you Belle."

Belle nodded and smiled. "I have another one you might find interesting." She glanced at Killian before pulling Emma along with her.

Killian started to follow, but stopped when Belle turned back. "That book you asked me for is in. It's at the front desk, if you want to go get it." 

He blinked. He didn't remember asking her for a book, but he figured that was to keep him from going with them, so he went to the front desk anyway. 

Sure enough, there was a book there with a little note taped to it. 'Give this to that damned pirate' it read in scrawl that clearly wasn't Belle's. The crocodile's maybe?

He picked up the book and looked at it. 'Eyewitness Books' It looked like something a child might read. And just when he was about to put it down, he noticed a whole pile of them. "Damned Crocodile..." He grumbled.

"What's all that?" Emma peeked over his shoulder. "Oh! I used to read those all the time." She smirked. "Is that what Belle said you asked for?"

"Absolutely not!" He put the book down and frowned.

Belle came around the desk and looked at him. "You don't want them? Rumple said you were asking..." She blinked a little. "Oh. I get it." She laughed softly and pushed the pile towards him. "I think you should take them anyway. They may help you. You still can't work the washing machine, right?"

Emma walked past them with some books in her arms, though she seemed to be hiding one in particular from him. "You should take them, Killian." She looked at him.

How could he refuse now that both of them were saying it? "Fine." He grumbled. "But tell that Crocodile that he's an absolute ass."

Belle smiled a little. "I'll pass the message. Though I'm sure he'll just comment about how you're an ignorant fool."

"He said that about me?" Killian puffed up a little. 

"Killian." Emma shook her head. "Don't get riled up now. You have some books to read." She smirked and left him at the counter.

He grabbed the books and muttered a few choice words before leaving to catch up to her.


	84. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45 – No need

"Say what you will," Emma shook her head as she watched Killian from the couch, "But you learned a lot from those books, didn't you?"

Killian grunted a little as he loaded the dishwasher. "Are you going to tease me about it?"

"No. But I think even in trying to get a dig in, Gold really helped you."

"I don't know why he would. He hates me."

"I don't know if he hates you, really. Or if he does, he puts minimal effort into it." Emma shook her head. "But he at least respects you on some level, which is an accomplishment, I think."

"There's no way that man respects me at all."

"Well, he may have said something to that point on Friday when I went to talk to him. And he may have told me to keep a good hold on you."

"Wait, you saw him on Friday?" Killian arched a brow. "I thought you left the station to patrol?"

"I did. I patrolled Gold's pawn shop and had a chat with him."

"About me." Killian groaned. "Emma. I don't want or need that Crocodile's respect. I can barely stand to be in the same room as him, and exchanging pleasantries is so bloody difficult."

Emma nodded. "True. But you are a part of his grandson's life, and you are somewhat friends with his son. So like it or not, you do have to deal with him, and he you."

Killian groaned again. "Emma, please tell me you didn't sit there and bond with the Crocodile about this?" He walked over to the table and sat, resting his head on his arms.

She chuckled and reached over, her fingers toying with his hair. "No, I didn't bond with Gold over you. I simply went to speak with him about the Enchanted Forest, and asked him if he knew of anything that could help me. He told me to see if Belle had anything in the library. I mentioned that you were teaching Henry some survival skills, and that's when he mentioned his somewhat miniscule respect for you."

"Oh." Killian's voice was muffled by his arms, but he seemed pleased, and Emma was sure that was due to her fingers in his hair than anything else.

"He said 'If that ridiculous man is good at anything, it's surviving.' and 'If Henry's learning navigation from him, at least he's in capable hands.' So take from that what you will." Emma continued to play with his hair, though her hand started to move to the fuzz at the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say you two should be friends, but at least you won't be trying to kill each other, right?"

"Yeah..." Killian's voice was softer and more muffled. 

"So maybe those books were his way of thanking you for trying to help Henry?"

"Maybe..."

"Besides..." Emma lifted her hand, smiling a little at his whimper of displeasure. "I can't have you griping about it and being a sourpuss at the wedding."

"Eh?" What wedding?" Killian sat up and looked at her. His cheeks were slightly flushed from her ministrations in his hair. "The Crocodile and Belle?"

"Mmm." Emma passed over the invitation, so he could read it. "Apparently, he wants to marry her when we go to the Enchanted Forest."

"Who's going to want to oversee that one?" Killian flipped over the invitation card and blinked at the handwritten note on the back "Are you kidding? Me? They want to me to do it?"

"Well, you are a Captain, and Captains can wed others, can't they?" Emma arched a brow at him. 

"Yes, but I don't want to!"

"Then tell them that. I'm sure they'll find someone else." Emma shrugged. 

Killian muttered and reread the writing before he practically threw it back at her. "No. I'll do it. No one else will. Besides, I owe the lass quite a bit. I was rather cruel to her, both before the curse and after."

Emma rested her hand on his and smiled. "You're so kind." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, her lips still brushing against his skin. 

"For you, love. Everything I do is for you." He turned and caught her lips with his own.


	85. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 – Glasses

"So what do you think, love?" Killian was leaning against the counter when Emma got home, apparently taking up his 'look at how dashing and sexy I look' pose. The slight slouch to his lean, the lopsided grin on his lips, and the sparkle in his eyes. His eyes, which now peered at her through a pair of black frames.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Emma arched a brow at him as she took her coat off. Was this why he left work early? 

"Well, Dave suggested I go to get my eyes checked, since I spend a lot of time looking at that blasted screen, and I was starting to get headaches."

"Then maybe you shouldn't stare at the monitor so intently?"

"My job, remember? You gave it to me."

"One of the many tasks, so you can take breaks, you know." Emma watched him. "Is your eyesight that bad?"

"No. It's perfect." He grinned. 

"Then why the glasses?"

"I thought they looked good." He grinned at her. "The doctor said they're just glass, so it won't do anything."

"So you got glasses just because you thought you looked good with them on? They're not functional in any way?" Emma walked over to him, her brow still arched, since Killian was still doing that slouch.

"Don't you think I look good?" He pouted.

"Killian..." She rolled her eyes and reached up to pull the glasses off his face. "I think you look good anyway. You don't need these to get me to look at you."

"Ah, but see." He straightened up a little, and that lopsided grin came back as he looped his arm around her waist. "It got you closer, didn't it?" He pulled her right against his chest.

She huffed a little and put the glasses down on the counter behind him, not able to move much with the way she was pressed against him. "You don't need these to get me to do that, either."

"Is that so?" He grinned. "Then there's no reason to keep them."

"Well..." Emma's hands rested on his chest. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have them around in case your eyes hurt at work again." She leaned up a little. "They're not so bad."

Killian's grin widened. "Aha! So you do like them."

"Mm." Emma shook her head. "Not admitting to that."


	86. Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 – Eyes

Emma sat curled up in the corner of the couch, her head nestled against a pillow as she read a book. She was pointedly ignoring Killian as he kept looking at her. She knew why he was doing it: he was wearing those glasses again, and she overheard him say something to Ruby the other day about how he thought it made his eyes even more alluring.

Like that was possible.

She caught him glancing again, so she slid her bookmark into the book and closed it, putting it on the coffee table before she reached for the remote, switching on the TV and flipping channels without settling on anything.

Killian pouted and sunk back into the couch. "Do you hate them that much?"

Emma rolled her eyes and glanced at him. "No, but I don't understand why you keep wearing them when there's no need for it." She looked back at the TV. "It seems pointless."

"So you don't like it?"

"I just said..."

"But if you liked it, you'd understand wouldn't you?" He took the glasses off and put them on the coffee table. "Fine, you win, as usual."

"It's not a competition. I just don't see the point in wearing something meant to correct vision if your vision is perfect. I mean, it'd be one thing if you bought sunglasses, but those..." She shook her head and looked at him again. 

"Sunglasses hide my eyes. Isn't that unfortunate?"

"But it protects your eyes."

"From what? It's not like I stare up at the sun." Killian pouted. "Do you want me to hide my eyes?"

"What? No. Is that really what you just pulled out of that?" Emma shook her head and looked to the TV again. 

"But you don't seem to like looking at them."

Emma scoffed a little, a slight snort of a chuckle escaping before she turned again and looked right at him. "Killian, don't be ridiculous." She made sure that she held his gaze as she spoke. "If I didn't like looking at your eyes, I wouldn't look at you. It's almost impossible to do that without bring drawn in, unless you're facing away."

"So you do like my eyes?" He grinned, and those eyes seemed to twinkle.

"What is with you lately? Are you worried that I don't find you attractive or something?" 

"No. I know I'm attractive."

"Then what is it?" Emma leaned towards him a bit, which meant she was more on her knees as she lowered a hand to his thigh to steady herself, given her somewhat awkward position. "Tell me why you're being weird."

"No reason, really." Killian leaned closer, resting his hand on the one Emma placed on his thigh. "I just want to keep your interest."

"My interest isn't going anywhere, so you have nothing to worry about." She sat back again, pulling her hand away from him. 

"Is that so?" He arched a brow at her. "Well, in that case..." He leaned closer to her. "Perhaps you should reassure me?"

Emma lifted her hand and lightly pushed his shoulder. "I'll consider it."


	87. Eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 63 – Obsession

"Are you excited?" Henry was practically bouncing in his chair at dinner, grinning from ear to ear.

Killian looked at him with an arch of his brow. "About what, lad?"

"Going back there? I know the beans are done. Isn't it exciting?" 

Emma put her fork down with a bit of a clang, startling even herself, as evidenced by the way she jumped. "Henry..." She looked at him and smiled. "It's still a few weeks away, try to contain your excitement just a bit. What if you don't think it's as good as you thought?"

"How could that be possible? It's going to be awesome!" 

Killian shook his head. "The Enchanted Forest is a dangerous place, Henry. You know this. Your mother is right. You don't want to build up your expectations only to have them fall flat, do you?"

"But I know all about it now!" Henry beamed.

"Do you? And who told you?" Killian's brow arched again, and he exchanged a glance with Emma. "Was it Regina? Your grandparents?"

"Ruby?" Emma shook her head, since the girl was known to be unable to keep her mouth shut.

Henry laughed. "The dwarves told me!"

Both adults groaned, but it was Emma who spoke first. "I'm sure what they told you doesn't even match the scope of the place. Didn't they work in mines most of their lives?"

"Yeah, but...They were there for the curse and things, right? So they know."

"They know that, yes." Killian leaned back in his chair a little. "But what else do they know?"

Henry pouted a little. "Then I'll just ask mom, and grandpa, and everyone else."

Emma looked at him and smiled. "Henry." She reached out and gently rested her hand on his arm. "I know it's exciting and new, but if you keep thinking about it and obsessing over it, you may be disappointed. It's kind of like when we saw that Superman movie."

"But I liked that movie." Henry continued to pout.

"Yes, but remember how excited you were? Remember when it was over and you turned to me and said 'I thought it would be better'?" 

"Yeah..." He nodded. "It was good, but not as good as I wanted it to be."

"This is the same thing, isn't it?" Emma smiled and patted his arm. "If you want to learn all about the Enchanted Forest, that's fine. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Besides, isn't it more exciting to learn about things as you see them?" Killian grinned. "I remember how exciting it was to learn all about your mom as we climbed the beanstalk."

"Killian..." Emma warned, but Henry was already looking at Killian with wide eyes.

"Oh? Does that lad wish to know? My adventures with your mother aren't exactly the kind you're hoping for, you know." Killian winked.

"I want to know! It wasn't easy right? So won't that help me prepare?"

Emma shook her head and held her hands up. "Fine. You can tell him."

"After we finish eating, then." Killian nodded. 

"Awesome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I liked Man of Steel. It was definitely better than the last reboot. It just wasn't as good as it could have been. ;D And it was the best example I could think of. Haha.


	88. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 59 – Babysitting

When Emma came home, she was greeted by a surprise visitor. Patch bounded up to her and hopped around her ankles, so she looked over at Henry and Killian, who were both sitting on the floor with a bunch of dog-toys. 

"Welcome home, love." Killian grinned at her.

"What's this?" Emma looked down at the pup and reached down to pat his head. 

"Babysitting." Henry grinned. "Doctor Hopper had to take Pongo to the vet."

"Ah. I see." Emma nodded and walked further into the apartment, the puppy bounding around her legs. "And I suppose Killian gave you permission?"

"That I did." Killian patted his legs and the pup bounded over to him. "I mean, it's okay isn't it?" 

"Yes. It's ok." She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them playing with an over rambunctious puppy. "Did you walk him yet?"

"Just before you got back." Henry laughed when he was given puppy-kisses.

"And food?" 

"Handled, darling. Don't worry." Killian grinned. 

"I'm not worried..." Emma shrugged and went behind the counter to prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet is short.


	89. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95 – Hide and seek

"Emma, what are you doing?" Killian's brow arched as he looked at Emma's legs as they stuck out from the other side of the counter.

"I can't find my keys." Emma's reply was slightly muffled, and Killian walked around to see her pressed against the floor, her cheek against it as she shined a flashlight under the stove. 

"Why would you put your keys under the range? That seems like a bad idea." He chuckled.

"I didn't. The dog did." She pushed herself up off the floor and dusted herself off. "Or at least I think he hid them somewhere. I can't find them at all."

"How long have you been looking?" Killian arched a brow again. 

"Since I went to leave for work and I couldn't find them."

Killian glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. It was almost nine, so she had to have been looking for at least an hour, since Emma normally left around seven-thirty. "Did you call Dave?"

"Yeah." She sighed and moved to look under the couch, muttering something about it being the third time she did this.

Killian frowned and looked around. Where could that pup have knocked her keys? He glanced to where she was once again laying on the floor, before he moved to the door. "Emma..."

"They're not here." She groaned and checked under the other sectional.

"Emma." Killian reached onto the shelf by the door and picked up her keys, jingling them a little.

"What?" She jumped up, yelping a little when she hit her leg on the coffee table. "You found them? Where were they?"

"Right here on the shelf." He blinked and handed them to her. "I know you normally don't put them here, but..."

Emma groaned and took them. "But last night I must have done it without thinking." She shook her head. "Thank you..."

Killian shrugged a little and offered her a grin. "If you want to thank me, you know what to do." He leaned in a little, his grin widening.

"Oh? Then how do I know you didn't hide them just to coerce a kiss out of me?" Emma leaned in, but stopped just before her lips touched his. "Like that would work."

"I did not purposely hide anything from you." Killian's grin shifted into a bit of a pout. "Surely you know that."

"Hm. I suppose I do." Emma stepped around him and grabbed her jacket. "I also suppose you're perfectly capable of kissing me on your own. But now, I'm really late for work, and if you don't hurry, you will be, too." She stepped out of the apartment.

Killian chuckled and followed her. "You could at least thank me by offering me a ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of cooourse when I go to post this, the site won't work. Oh well. Here's today's!


	90. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 – Four Seasons

"What are we celebrating?" Emma clutched Killian's hand as he pulled her into The Rabbit Hole, weaving between tables and small gatherings of people to pull her into an empty booth in the corner. 

"A year."

"What?" Emma blinked and looked across the table at him. "A year of what?"

"Well, more than a year, I suppose." Killian looked at her before waving over the waitress. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

Emma opened her mouth to do just that, but the waitress was already at the table, so she closed it again as Killian ordered them both something to drink. She waited until after the waitress left to look at him again. 

"You really don't know, do you?" Killian's brows lifted. "I should be hurt by this. Then again, it has been more than a year, really, so my timing is off."

Emma sat back in the booth and looked at him. "A year since we met? That was back in March wasn't it? It's the middle of May."

"Well, you can't blame me for not being accurate. I count time by moons and seasons. It's been four since we met."

"Seasons? Yes."

"So I thought we should celebrate." Killian grinned as the waitress returned with their drinks, and he lifted his glass.

"Killian..." Emma glanced at him, then at her own glass. "We're celebrating with rum?"

"Pirate."

"Cliché."

Killian chuckled and drank a bit, his eyes never leaving her. "But you don't mind, do you?"

"I might." Emma slid her fingers over the rim of the glass. "What would you do if I minded?"

"Drink it myself so it doesn't go to waste." He chuckled.

"Then it's a good thing I don't mind, since I will mind having to haul a drunk pirate home."

"I haven't had that much in months."

"Yes, I remember." Emma drank some of the rum and made a bit of a sour face before she put the glass down. "I remember taking care of you even though I was furious with you."

Killian grinned. "But you were such a loving nurse."

"If that's how you want to remember it, I won't stop you." She shook her head and finished her drink. "So is this the extent of the celebration, or do you have something else planned?"

"If I have something else planned, this is hardly the place to discuss it." He winked.


	91. Almost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 – Photograph

Emma sat at the table with David and Mary Margaret. It was the first time since they moved that she went to their house for more than just a quick drop-in.

Her mother was looking over several photos, all of them spread out on the table. Emma knew better than to interrupt her. After all, her parents made the decision to head back to the Enchanted Forest earlier than everyone else—next week, in fact—to prepare things for the others. The dwarves were going with them, as were Gold and Belle.

"So why are you making a scrapbook now?" Emma asked once her mother chose several pictures and started gluing them to the pages.

"I'm taking this with me." She replied as if that was the most obvious answer. "Besides, this will be the first time we've been apart since you came here." She reached out and took Emma's hand, smiling with just the slightest mist of tears in her eyes. "So I will be lonely without hearing your voice and seeing your face every day."

David chuckled. "She says that, and she means it, but once we get back and she starts helping Belle with the wedding, she'll be too busy bossing us all around to worry about it." 

"David!" 

Emma smiled a little. "That's all right. We'll bring Henry as soon as he finishes school for the year..." She gently squeezed Mary Margaret's hand before pulling it back. "Besides, I think Killian's growing more anxious."

"Oh? Now he's the anxious one? I thought you were the one who was a mess?" David arched a brow. 

"Well, he left before dawn this morning to go work on his ship..." Emma shrugged and sat back in her chair, glancing at the pile of photographs on the table and pulling one in particular out: one of Killian and herself that Mary Margaret must have gotten when they were out on a date. 

"Keep that one." Her mother smiled. "Ruby got that one for me when she saw you guys at The Rabbit Hole a few months ago."

"Oh." Emma nodded and pulled it closer. She was smiling, and Killian was grinning as he always did. This must have been before they got touchy feely and ran to Granny's to eventually not have sex that night. She chuckled a little and looked back at her parents. "Are you really okay with leaving early?"

"It'll be fine." Her father nodded. "Snow and I know how to handle ourselves there, even when she's pregnant. And with the others coming, we really should be okay."

Emma nodded slowly. "If you say so." She looked at them both before she stood. "Henry wants to see you guys before you go. Dinner at Granny's on Monday?"

"Sure." David nodded; Mary Margaret looked up and smiled. They both seemed to know that the one who really wanted it was Emma, but neither of them said anything.

And Emma was thankful for that.


	92. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 56 – Fireworks

"So they're gone?" Henry looked up from his homework. 

Emma nodded and put her keys down. She smiled a little at him and came to sit next to him. "Yeah. I drove them to Regina's right after dinner. The others were already there. I thought they were going to wait a little longer, but who knew they meant this soon when they told us 'next week,' hm?"

"That's okay. They have a lot to do." Henry smiled a little and looked back down at the paper in front of her. "We're going soon, too, aren't we?"

"Yes, but school comes first."

"Yeah. You'd never let me miss any of it." He grinned.

Emma ruffled his hair a little before she got up and walked to the kitchen, starting up the Keurig and grabbing a mug from the cabinet. 

"Isn't it a bit late to be making coffee?" Killian sauntered up to her side, his wet hair clinging a bit to his face. 

"Isn't it a bit late to take a shower?" Emma countered, arching a brow at him. "You didn't smell or anything."

"Ah, were you sniffing me, lass?" He grinned and winked. 

"Not this time," Emma popped the hot chocolate cup into the machine and waited for it to fill the mug. She drummed her fingers on the counter, even as Killian placed his hand over one of hers. "Hm?"

"Are you all right?" He looked at her, the concern apparent in his eyes. While he was good at joking, it was when he showed his affection for her in other ways that made her heart flutter a bit more. This time was no exception.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling just slightly. She meant it, too. She was okay. Her parents were back in their home, with others there to help them. Of course she didn't need to worry about them. She had come to terms with that as best she could over the past few days.

"All right." He patted her hand before he slid around her and walked to the couch, sitting down on it and pulling up a book.

Emma watched him as she put the finishing touches on her hot chocolate, turning the machine off again and moving to curl up at his side. She was fine. Absolutely fine. But she wanted to be close to him. After all he just made her flutter before walking away. That was a bit mean of him wasn't it?

Killian shifted enough to make them both a bit more comfortable, and while he read, she turned on the TV and watched whatever was on.

"You know." Henry came over and sat at Emma's other side. "We're going to be away when it's Fourth of July, aren't we?"

"Probably." Emma murmured.

"This weekend we should celebrate." Henry grinned. "It's a new moon this weekend, so it'll be dark enough for it."

"You want to light fireworks, don't you?" Emma groaned. "I suppose that's fine, but we'll celebrate with everyone. Regina, Neal, everyone."

"What's Fourth of July?" Killian put his book down and looped his arm around Emma's shoulders. 

"Independence Day. It's one of our holidays." Henry grinned. "It's super fun! But we won't be here for it..."

"So you wish to celebrate now? Shouldn't a celebration occur closer to the day?" He seemed confused.

Emma smiled a little. "I suppose. Maybe this weekend is a bit too soon." Henry pouted a bit at her, but she shook her head. "Besides, it'll be more fun with more time to prepare." She winked. "I can buy better fireworks."

"Oh! In that case, that's a good idea!" Henry grinned. "I can't wait!"


	93. Blustery Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 – Falling leaves

Emma pushed herself into Granny's with a bit of an oof as the door practically slammed behind her. She lifted her hands to her hair to try to straighten it out a bit after the wind blew it all over the place. 

"Rough out there, isn't it?" Ruby winked as she carried a plate to one of the booths.

"A bit." Emma slid onto a stool and rested one arm on the counter, half turned to regard Ruby as she moved around. "Several outages around town, since the wind is knocking trees into power lines. Has it flickered here?"

"Not yet." Ruby knocked on one of the tables as she walked by and moved back around the counter. "How are you holding up?"

Emma arched a brow at her. "Meaning...?"

"Well, with Snow and David gone." Ruby smiled and set a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. "Henry seems to be doing well." 

"He is." Emma smiled a little, "and I'm okay. It's not like it'll be long, and the others are with them."

"I know. I wanted to go, but someone has to hold the fort down...besides..." She grinned. "Victor can't exactly take that much time off."

"And you can't stand to be away from him. How cute." The door slammed again. That wind was brutal.

"Look who's talking? You're even more smitten with your pirate than you were when you started dating him."

"Well, I am quite the amazing man." Killian smirked and sat next to Emma, pulling some leaves off his jacket.

Emma reached up and pulled a leaf or two from his hair, shaking his head. "You're a mess."

"Well, I can't help that when the wind is so bloody strong that it's raining greenery." Killian scoffed a bit before offering her a grin. "But you are good at cleaning me up, aren't you lass?"

"Ugh, get a room." Ruby rolled her eyes and moved to help another customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is short. D:


	94. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 – Legend

"So why are you making me watch all of this?" Killian glanced at Emma, one brow perpetually arched, or so it seemed since she put the film in.

"Because they would have killed me if I watched this when they were still here." Emma said, shaking her head. "And now that they're in the forest, they can't exactly yell at me for watching it, can they?"

"Yes, but why must we watch this picture about your parents?" He looked back at the screen as seven little men whistle as they walked. "Do they actually do this?"

"I don't know, but can you picture it? I can." Emma chuckled a little. "Well, maybe not Leroy, he doesn't seem like the whistling type."

"Your mother also isn't this docile." 

"No, she's not." She smiled a little and curled up against his side. "This probably isn't accurate at all."

"No. I don't imagine Regina ever being caught dead in such an outfit." Killian chuckled as he curled his arm around her. 

"I suppose not." 

"Though she's incredibly frightening. At least they got one thing right." 

"At least she didn't hear you say that." Emma poked his side and glanced up at him. "Though I suppose it would be a bad idea to show you the animated version of Cora? Then again..." She grinned. "The Queen of Hearts does have a particular look."

"I would rather not experience such horror again, love."

"Then should I show you their version of you?"

"You already made me watch that dreadful movie where they implied I kidnap children." Killian's jaw set into a slight frown. "That was more than enough for me."

"If you say so." Emma rested against his side and looked back at the screen. She remained silent for the rest of the film. 

Killian watched the way she reacted to the kiss at the end, the way she seemed to curl in to herself a little more, so he moved a little and rested his cheek in her hair. "You have it, you know." He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the screen, not that he could see her reaction with her tucked against him like that.

"Have what?"

"True love." 

She pulled away from him and looked at him warily. Killian was sure it wasn't because she didn't believe him, but because she did. "What...are you getting at?"

"That's how you broke the queen's curse, is it not? You kissed Henry. True Love." He looked at her and watched the way she relaxed, but she frowned shortly after, and he tilted his head a bit in confusion. "What did you think I was referring to?"

She quickly looked away from him and stood, walking around the coffee table to take the film out and put it away. "Nothing." She said, sounding a bit more agitated than before.

"Forgive me, Emma." Killian sat back and watched her. "I didn't mean to imply anything negative."

"You didn't."

"You're acting like I did." He arched a brow. "Did you think I would say us?" When she didn't respond, he pushed a little further. "Do you think we have it?"

Emma remained in front of the shelf, her back to him. She said nothing.

"Hm. Well, I know we do, but I am glad we haven't had the opportunity to test it." He watched her stiffen a bit. "Forgive me for not wanting either of us to be cursed to the point of requiring true love's kiss to save us."

Emma slowly turned to look at him. "You...really think we have it?"

"No. I don't think we do. I know we do." He grinned. "If we didn't, you would have kicked me out long ago." He remained on the couch, and he held his hand out to her. "Admit it. You feel it as well."

She stepped forward and took his hand, sliding onto the couch next to him. "I do."


	95. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 – Ashes

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. Since her parents left, she had been working longer hours, and the exhaustion was starting to settle in. Killian offered to help more, several times in fact, but Emma knew she had a lot to prepare before their vacation.

The walk up the stairs seemed to take forever, but once she stepped into the apartment, she dropped her keys into the little plate by the door and bent down to unzip her boots. She didn't even notice that Killian was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She just started to trudge towards the bathroom. 

"You should eat something before you fall asleep without having dinner again." 

She turned and blinked. Killian was looking at her expectantly, and she managed a little nod before she slumped to a chair and sank into it, a soft groan escaping her lips.

"You know, darling, you really should let me help you with the work if you're this tired."

"I'm fine." She looked at him as if that would convince him before she looked back at the table. 

"Normally I would let that slide..." Killian put a plate in front of her. "But last night you scorched the rug in the bathroom when you came home. There were ashes everywhere."

"I did...?" Emma sighed. "I don't even remember going into the bathroom last night."

"You woke up and just went, as if you were in a trance." Killian arched a brow and put a plate in front of her. "Tomorrow, you're not going in early. I insist you get a full night's rest before attempting to go to work. And don't tell me know. I know you planned on working a full day even though it's Saturday and you can just go on call."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. If she really set fire to the rug without realizing it, it would be better to just do as Killian said. So she ate a little and nodded meekly.

"That's a good lass." Killian patted her arm a little before he ate as well. "Besides, Henry was very concerned about you. He offered to stay home this weekend, but I told him I would take care of you."

"You usually do..." She murmured and put her fork down and looked at him. "Sorry for being, well, me. With David gone..."

"Yes, yes. I know. You feel even more responsible for everyone and everything even though the town is just fine." Killian shrugged. "I've learned long ago that you're the most stubborn lass this side of the sun." 

She managed a little laugh. "I suppose..."

"Both of your parents are stubborn, so you were blessed with a double dose of that trait." He chuckled. 

"I guess that's true." Emma shook her head and stood, bringing her plate to the kitchen, so she could wrap the food she didn't eat. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For looking out for me."

"Oh? Do you want to thank me?"

"I just did."

"I'm sure you can do a better job than that." Killian smirked and came into the kitchen, leaning towards her. "Can't you?"

"Be careful, or the rug might not be the only thing reduced to ashes." She patted his cheek before she headed to bed.


	96. Seven Days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 – Eclipse

"If you don't like these kinds of films, love, why do you keep watching them?" Killian sat on the couch with Emma curled up against him. She was hiding her face in his chest and muttering some sort of reply, but he couldn't make out a word of it. He never understood why Emma wanted to watch these scary films, but it was always late at night, and always with the lights off.

Tonight's choice was something called "The Ring," about some strange girl and people dying after seven days, and Emma seemed absolutely frightened by it. It was strange. Normally she only winced, or she yelped, but she never seemed this scared.

And here she was, clinging to him, her face pressed against his chest as her hands clutched his shirt. He felt her shiver a little, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He never liked these films. A lot of them were over the top, and none of them were nearly as frightening as mermaids or Pan.

"Is the scene over?" Emma whimpered, Killian looked at the screen. The characters were watching some tape, with a mirror, and a well, and what could have been an eclipse. 

"No."

"Ugh. Maybe we should turn it off this time."

"What's got you so worked up this time? You usually don't react like this."

"Kids." She whimpered a little. "Creepy kids. I forgot this movie had the girl, and that creepy little boy."

Killian chuckled a little and reached for the remote, though that was a challenge with the way Emma was clinging to him. "Kids hm?"

"Only creepy ghost kids. Obviously living children aren't creepy. Henry's not creepy."

"And he's not really much of a child anymore, is he? Soon he'll be a man." He managed to turn the film off.

Emma pulled back when she heard the sound go off, and it looked like she was trying to regain her composure. She smoothed her shirt and straightened her hair before looking at him. "Don't rush his growth please. He's still a kid." 

"Of course." Killian put the remote down and looked at her. "No more frightening films then?"

"Not for a while, no." Emma slid out of his arms and pulled the disk out of the player. "Henry will be done with school next week." She put it back on the shelf and turned to look at him. "I think I'm okay." 

He looked at her, and offered a slight nod. He knew what she meant. He knew she had been struggling with this a while. It explained the long work hours, the occasional scorches (he picked up several spare bathroom rugs, just in case), and the recurring nightmare she seemed to have lately. Of course, after watching that film, he was sure she would have nightmares about wells and eclipses for a while. "I am as well." He grinned. "I am looking forward to changing back into my leathers." He winked.

Emma smiled a little. "Me too."

"Yes, I know you're rather fond of them." Another wink.

"Well, there's that, but...Mary Margaret said she'd have something waiting for me when we got there. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm kind of anticipating the look on your face when you see me in whatever it is." 

"Oh? Then I can't wait." Killian smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have done this one when I had seven left, but seven days until the jump to the Enchanted Forest. D: Gasp.


	97. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 – Shooting stars

"Why does the last day of school have to be on a Monday?" Henry started to pout. He sat in the booth next to Regina, poking at his fries disinterestedly. 

"You just want to go now, and you can't." Regina shook her head and glanced across the table at Killian. For a moment, she seemed like she was going to offer some sort of smile, but instead she turned back to the pouting boy at her side. "I told you, we have some things to take care of. Tuesday's not that far away."

"I know...But—"

"No buts, lad." Killian sat back and arched a brow. "Both of your moms need you to be patient, and what do honorable men do?"

"Honorable men take everyone's feelings into consideration." Henry looked up at him. "And they don't whine when they don't get their way."

Regina chuckled a little and patted Henry on the shoulder. "Besides, you should enjoy your last weekend with TV, and movies, and those video games you're so fond of."

"Yeah. You're right." Henry perked up a little and started to eat his fries.

Killian chuckled softly and watched him for a moment before he looked at Regina. "Emma's working herself ragged, even though I keep telling her not to, so I wouldn't be shocked if she doesn't make it."

"Of course she is." Regina's lips pursed. "So she sent you to handle everything?"

"No." Emma slid into the booth next to Killian and jabbed his arm. "What are you telling her?"

"Oh, hello Emma." Killian grinned sheepishly. "I just said you were working too much. Woe is me, that my lover enjoys her job more than her time off." His grin widened.

Henry snorted a little. "Yeah, right. Because you're so lonely when you work with her and still stick to her like glue when you're home." He shook his head.

"Oh. I see you improved on your sarcasm. I suppose that's my fault." Regina didn't even remotely sound sorry.

"So, everything's almost ready on our end." Emma glanced at Regina before looking down at her phone and swiping through some messages. "Neal's too, apparently." 

"Then why do I have to go to school on Monday? It's just one of those days where no one does anything but talk about the year and how much fun summer will be, and then the girls will cry because they won't see their friends every day, and the boys will pretend they're not bummed out about that, too, even if they are, and—"

"Henry." Emma shook her head. "You have to go to school on Monday because all three of your parents say so."

Regina chuckled a little. "Well, at least the two of us do."

"Neal agrees because he has to." Emma nodded.

Killian shook his head a little and grinned at Henry. "Of all women to argue with in this town, I think the Queen and the Savior are the two you really want to avoid, hm?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina arched a brow.

"Nothing, other than winning an argument with either of you is nigh impossible. With both of you together? Well, it would be easier to move the moon and pull down the stars." He grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." Henry smiled a little. "I got it. No arguing." He slid out of the booth and grabbed his backpack. "I'll do my best to be patient."

"Good." Regina also stood. "Come on. Henry. I'll take you to the movies or something."

"Yeah!" He walked to Emma's side and hugged her awkwardly, as she was still sitting. "See you Sunday, Mom. Bye Killian!" He grinned and left with Regina.

"It would be easier to move the moon and pull down the stars? What the hell was that?" Emma looked at Killian once the others were gone. 

"I thought it was quite the apt description." Killian smirked, shrugging his shoulders just slightly. "Though, I would gladly pull down the stars for you, love." He reached out and touched the little pendant that hun from her neck. "I already moved the moon, didn't I?"

Emma's cheeks flared before she swatted his hand away and stood. "You're so infuriating."

"I know." He followed her out of the diner, his hand shoved into his pocket as he walked at her side. "Though, the news man on the radio said that tonight we should see some falling stars. I haven't looked for any in a long time."

"Why is that?"

"Well, one wishes on a shooting star, correct?" He glanced up at the sky. "I haven't had anything I needed to wish for."

Emma's looked at him, about to ask when she looked up just in time to see a shooting star fade into the sky. "Oh!"

"I suppose now you should make a wish, hm?"

Emma laughed softly. "And if I have nothing to wish for?"

"Then you must be as happy as I am."

"Or more."


	98. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 98 – Wish

"What if I actually did make a wish?" Emma's question broke the silence. Her head was pillowed against Killian's chest as they laid in bed. It had been a good two or three hours since they returned to the apartment, pawing at each other like teenagers. 

"Did you not mean what you said outside, then?" Killian's shifted a bit, so he could see her, or at least the top of her head, a bit better. He lifted his hand to gently stroke her hair, fingers playing with the blonde strands as they fell against his skin. "About not having anything to wish for?"

"Oh. Yes, I meant that." Emma moved, turning and folding her arms to rest on his chest, her chin on her wrists as she looked up at him with a slight smile. "But it's okay to still make a wish, isn't it? I mean, none of my wishes on stars ever came true as a child, so it probably won't work, but..." 

Killian's fingers trailed over her cheek, and he smiled. "Of course it's okay. Just don't tell anyone, or it absolutely will not come true." 

"Hm." She slid up a little and pressed herself closer, and a bit more comfortably as she unfolded her arms and slid both of her hands into his hair, watching his expression change from that slight smile to more of a darkened desire before she kissed him. Before he could return the favor, she pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips. "I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Oh, you vixen." Killian laughed and flipped them over, grinning down at her and leaning in to nuzzle her cheek with his lips. "Maybe I have no desire to know your wishes." 

Emma slid her fingers back into his hair and allowed her eyes to close. "You and I both know that's a lie, Jones." 

"Hm. Your super power going off?" He murmured against her neck. "You're not even looking at me."

Her fingers twisted a little more into his hair and she arched slightly. "I don't have to look at you to know."

"Oh?" He lifted his head as much as she would allow with her fingers clutching his hair like that. "So you feel me?"

"Killian..." Emma looked at him and pulled him down for another kiss. "If you behave, and it comes true, I'll tell you what it was."

"The anticipation will kill me."

"Then focus on something else."


	99. Simple Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 46 – Simple question

"Are you ready?"

It was such a simple question, but Killian looked at the way Emma's brow seemed to crease a little when she asked it. The way her own insecurities seemed to come to her expression, though, as usual, she quickly squashed them and covered with a slight smile.

Such a simple question, but it was a loaded one.

Was he ready for the trip to the Enchanted Forest? Yes, technically. The Jolly was all set. He was mentally prepared. All of it should be fine.

Was he ready to officiate the crocodile's wedding? Well, it wasn't like he really had a choice. Who else was going to do it?

Was he ready to spend time it a place he really spent so long away from? He had only been there a few days since the curse broke, and too many things had happened for him to really miss that. So could he do it? He hoped so. He had Emma now, so he didn't have to dwell on what could have been.

"Killian?" Emma waved a hand in front of his face. "You spaced out there. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was pondering a few things." Killian smiled a little at her, and she seemed to relax. 

Was he ready? There was something else lying in that question. Something Emma probably didn't even think of, but it was something he knew he would have to answer in the next few days.

Was he ready for all of this? For the steps they would be taking together? For being more than he had ever actually been?

"Yes, love. I am ready."


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 – Costuming

"I look ridiculous." Emma groaned a little and stood in front of the mirror as her mother fussed over her dress. She shifted a little as the blue silk and lace fell in waves around her legs. "I feel ridiculous. Why do I have to wear so much cloth?"

"You look amazing, Emma." Snow smiled and pinned up some of her blond curls. 

"Well, I don't need to look better than Belle, it's her day. Not that I can look better than Belle..." 

"Well, at the very least, think about Killian's reaction when he sees you." Snow patted her daughter on the shoulder and stepped back. 

Emma smiled a little. "I'm not sure he can handle it." She turned and looked at Snow. "Thank you."

"Of course." Snow held out her hand, smiling brightly when Emma took it. "Now, let's go wow everyone hm?" She led her daughter out of the room and down the corridor. 

Charming was the first to see them, and the smile that spread across his face was so bright it could have rivaled the sun. He took Emma's hand and twirled her once, laughing a bit. "I never thought I would see this day."

"David..." Emma smiled a little more and let him spin her, but she moved with him as he escorted both women to the main hall. 

When the doors opened, everyone turned to look at them. Emma ducked her head a little and tried to keep her gaze off everyone. She didn't even want to risk a glance at Killian, though after heading David chuckle, she couldn't help but look up.

Killian was staring at her, eyes wide. He did seem to manage to keep enough composure that his mouth remained firmly closed. 

She offered him a little smile, sitting next to her parents and keeping her hands folded in her lap.

"You know, you really should wear things like this more often." Snow whispered to her and smiled. "Let's just hope he tears his eyes off of you long enough to officiate this wedding, or we'll have a very angry Dark One, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conveniently skipping over the bean travel. Hello Enchanted Forest. :) One more ficlet to go!


	101. Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100\. Wedding

"You may kiss the bride." 

It had been an hour since Killian uttered those words. Since he blessed the man he once vowed revenge upon. It was strange, to say the least. He didn't know how he felt about it, but it was done. The wedding ceremony was over, and now the celebratory feast and ball was in full swing.

And he hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Emma yet. 

He stood out on the balcony, his hand pressed flat against the rail as he looked out at the water. He was never good at celebrations like this, not that he had been to many as a pirate, but he had crashed a few. The thought made him chuckle a little. 

"What's so funny?" 

Killian turned around and smiled. "Emma." He pushed off the balcony and walked over to her. "My Lady." He bowed and held his hand out to her.

"Thank you Captain." She took his hand and smiled a little. 

"How are you?" He pulled her close and spun her around once. "I had a rather difficult time focusing on my job today, you know."

"I'm not sorry for that." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not sorry either, are you?"

"Not in the slightest. Just sorry that this is the first time I've gotten to you. They wouldn't let me go." 

"I'll forgive you." Killian smirked and kissed her before whirling her around once more. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me." 

Emma arched a brow, but leaned up and almost pressed her lips to his. "Maybe another time, hm?" She stepped back and moved to the door, holding her hand out to him. "Come with me, hm?"

"As you wish." He took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! The last one!


End file.
